Todo por una cama
by Minimini
Summary: Slash! HxD Epilogo!...¿Qué pasa cuando te ves obligado a compartir el cuarto con tu peor enemigo? ¿Y qué cuando sólo ahí una cama? El primer día y ya están causando problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!!, los saludo como siempre. **

**Este será mi primer fic ****slash propiamente dicho, espero que les guste…**

**Solo una pequeña aclaración, en este fic, Dumbledore esta muerto, pero no murió a manos de Snape y no hubo enfrentamiento con Draco.**

**¡Ah! Y lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos.**

**Por supuesto nada de esto es mío, todo es de J.K. que por cierto estoy muy sentida con ella por el final del libro…no me gusto el epilogo U.U**

_Todo por una cama_

_**1-.Cambio de casa**_

Esto si que era el colmo, no era posible que de entre todos los Gryffindors esto le haya pasado justamente a él, era una especie de karma, NO, era definitivamente muchísimo peor que el karma, porque mira que ir a parar justamente a la recamara de ese Slytherin…

Expliquemos desde un principio, ya que ustedes no saben que es lo que ha pasado; bueno todos los problemas comenzaron con Voldemort, claro, pero no, esta vez no queremos ir tan atrás, vayamos tan sólo algunos meses atrás.

Harry Potter iba a comenzar su último año en Hogwarts, que se dudaba en que siguiera abierta gracias a la guerra, muchos habían caído, los mortífagos parecían multiplicarse y las ciudades pronto desaparecían bajos los mandatos del Lord, ciudades tanto muggles como mágicas, pero volvamos al inicio del curso, al banquete para ser exactos.

-Hay algo que quiero comunicarles –anuncio la directora McGonagall levantándose de su silla en el centro de la mesa de profesores-.Este año Hogwarts es el único colegio de magia que abrirá sus puertas a los alumnos para seguir estudiando y ser debidamente preparados para los oscuros tiempos que nos aguardan, por lo tanto algunos de los alumnos de otros colegios serán trasladados aquí…habrá una nueva selección de casas a los que todos se verán sometidos.

Un gran murmullo de expectación e inconformidad recorrió el gran comedor, a nadie le agrado la idea de ser movidos de sus casa, y para ser francos ¿a quién le gustaría?

-¡Silencio! –exclamo la directora con autoridad-.Tomen esto como una prueba, los alumnos que serán cambiados es porque el sombrero seleccionador considere que las prácticas y habilidades de las otras casas los ayudarán a sobrevivir en esto tiempos… escuchen, no estamos para ponernos rejegos, debemos encontrar la mejor manera de sobrellevar esta guerra.

Harry no sabía que pensar, nadie sabía que pensar, en cierto modo estaba relajado, él había sacado la espada de Godric del sombrero y eso era una fuerte prueba de que Gryffindor era su lugar en Hogwarts.

-¡OH!, no –exclamo Hermione en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Ron preocupado.

-¿Y si nos cambian a los tres? –pregunto ella asustada-.yo no quiero que nos separen, ahora menos que nunca.

-No te preocupes, eso no pasará, los tres tenemos sangre Gryffindor –dijo Ron, pero parecía preocupado también.

-Si, tu estate tranquila –corroboro Harry con na sonrisa sincera.

La selección comenzó y poco a poco fueron pasando cada uno de los alumnos, desde los recién llegados hasta los de último año. A casi nadie habían cambiado de casa a excepción de un Hufflepuf y un par de Reavenclaw, hasta el momento ningún Slitherin ni Gryffindor; en ese momento era el turno de Ron que muy pálido estaba sentado bajo el sombrero.

-¡Gryffindor! –grito el sombrero seleccionador.

Ron corrió de nuevo a su mesa y se sentó al lado de Harry.

-Solo nos faltas tu Harry –sonrío el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-La verdad no tiene ni caso que me ponga el sombrero seleccionador, saque la espada de Godric ¿recuerdan? –comento Harry muy seguro de lo que le esperaba.

-Si –dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Como olvidarlo –repuso Ron.

-Harry Potter –llamo la profesora.

Harry se levanto decidido y confiado, camino sin pausas hasta el banquillo, se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero, Harry esperaba que este gritará inmediatamente el nombre de su casa, pero no fue así, paso un buen rato y Harry ya molesto comenzó a pensar.

"_¿Por qué tardas tanto?"_

"_Esto es muy difícil, joven Potter, usted va bien con todas las pero sigue siendo perfecta para una en especial"_ –respondió el sombrero a través de la mente de Harry.

"_Si, lo se, ya no te hagas del rogar y mándame a Gr__yffindor"_

"_Pero joven Potter, yo nunca dije que Gryffindor fuera esa casa"_

"_¿Cómo de que no?, ahí he estado los últimos seis años y este no será la excepción."_ –replico Harry molesto.

"_¿Recuerda en primero?, yo le deje escoger, pero ahora no tengo opción__"_

"_¿Qué?, ¡no!, no me puedes mandar ahí, no puedes, ¡no!"_ –pensó Harry desesperado.

"_Si puedo, la cuestión es: ¿debería?"_

-No te entiendo –dijo esta vez Harry en voz alta debido a la desesperación, todos los alumnos y profesores lo miraron aun más intrigados.

"_Señor Potter, ¿si lo mando a Slytherin y se pasa al lado oscuro?"_ –la voz del sombrero sonaba claramente preocupada y temerosa-. _"No me gusta ser el responsable de este destino, del suyo y el mundo no sólo mágico, sino también muggle"_

-Primero que…-Harry se interrumpió a sí mismo, todos lo miraban extrañados, volvió a hablar con el sombrero pero esta vez mentalmente_-. "Primero que nada, nadie decide sobre mi futuro, yo seré lo que quiera ser, y yo no quiero ser un servidor de Voldemort; segunda, no puedes mandarme a ese lugar, porque aunque lo hicieras me rehusaría, preferiría dormir en los jardines antes de tocar suelo Slytherin"_

"_Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que pasará, esta vez no se me permite darle opción, Señor Potter…lo siento…"_

-¡No te atrevas! –rugió Harry desesperado.

"_De verdad que lo siento, y que me perdone Merlín si de aquí sale algo malo"_

-¡No espera! –grito, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que al mismo tiempo el sombrero grito apenado.

-¡Slytherin!

Un silencio sepulcral lleno la sala, todos estaban sorprendidos, algunos lo miraban asustados y otros hasta burlones. Harry podía saber lo que pensaban, _ "¿y ese nos va a salvar?, sino es más que otra sucia víbora que terminara siguiendo los pasos de quien-tu-sabes"_, si, ya los estaba escuchando.

Harry se había negado rotundamente a entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, no quería dar un espectáculo, aun tenía dignidad aunque nadie lo creyera, no decía nada, después de que el sombrero grito su sentencia ya no había podido hablar, se limitaba a mirar el vació, la directora los mando a dormir y Harry permaneció sentado en el banquillo sin expresión alguna.

-¿Harry? –lo llamo Hermione asustada, luego se volvió a Ron-.Esta como muerto, debemos hacer algo.

-Harry –intento Ron poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, pero nada-. ¡Harry!

-Profesora –dijo Hermione mirando a Mcgonagall asustada.- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Debe estar conmocionado…

-¿Cómo no va a estarlo? –grito Ron desesperado-. Lo han mandado con las serpientes.

-No podemos hacer nada, según el criterio del sombrero seleccionador es lo mejor para Harry, Slytherin lo reformara en algo que Gryffindor no ha podido –explico la profesora seria.

-¿Lo mejor? –repitió Ron incrédulo.

-Si, señor Weasley, lo mejor, ahora por favor váyanse a su sala común –dijo la profesora molesta.

Los jóvenes se miraron nerviosos, no podían dejar a Harry así.

-¡OH! ¡Por favor! –exclamo la profesora molesta-. Ni que lo fuera a dejar aquí, váyanse de una vez.

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse y se fueron con la cabeza baja, la profesora no hizo nada hasta cerciorarse de que se habían ido, después se dirigió a Harry que seguía mirando al vacío.

-Harry, te quedaras en una de las habitaciones de los prefectos, todas las camas ya están ocupadas –dijo con calma esperando alguna reacción del muchacho.

-¿Qué? –exclamo Harry regresando de golpe a la realidad-.Pero profesora, Draco Malfoy es un prefecto, yo no quiero compartir habitación con él.

-Lo se, Harry, y lo siento pero así son las cosas y por el momento no puedo hacer nada.

-Debe haber alguna forma, usted es la directora ahora, usted puede regresarme a Gryffindor –dijo esperanzado

-Hay una cosa que puedo hacer –dijo ella con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Harry, pareciera que hubiera estado esperando que el se lo pidiera-.Verás si pruebas que realmente Slytherin no es tu casa puede que el sombrero lo reconsidere.

-Eso esta bien –se animo el moreno sonriendo.

-Pero –atajo la profesora," _pero, pero, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber un pero?"_-.Tendrás que esperar un tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Algunos meses –contesto la profesora.

-¿Meses? –repitió Harry escandalizado-. ¡Yo no puedo estar meses en ese lugar!

-Pues es lo único que puedo hacer –bufo la profesora un poco molesta.

-Bien –se desinflo Harry-.Lo haré, es mejor a nada.

Refunfuñando siguió a la profesora hasta su nueva casa, lo llevo hasta la que sería su habitación y salió sin más.

Harry miro la habitación, ese lugar si que era frío, ¿Cómo es que las serpientes soportaban aquel clima sin enfermarse de un buen resfriado? Como sea, el lugar no estaba del todo mal, desde la entrada a la sala común todo era muy elegante y de clase, algo que Harry tomo como presunción de parte de las serpientes, había muchos cuadros, los sillones eran todos de cuero negro y como esperaba todo decorado de verde y plata.

La habitación era del mismo estilo, con una enorme cama al centro, una pequeña estancia al lado derecho de la cama y una puerta que según Harry llevaba al baño.

Miro todo con detenimiento hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dejo pasar por alto.

"_¿Una cama?, ¿Por qué demonios sólo hay una cama?"_

Mientras maldecía una y otra vez la falta del mueble se abrió la puerta tras el y se giro nervioso.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –le pregunto la desagradable voz de Draco Malfoy.

-Resulta que ahora también es Mi habitación –protesto Harry con una mueca.

-¡Ah, no!, eso si que no –gruño el rubio entrando a zancadas hasta quedar frente a el-tú no te puedes quedar aquí-se cruzo de brazos y lo miro desafiante.

-¿Crees que es un sueño para mi compartir habitación contigo? –ironizo Harry molesto-¡Ni siquiera me gusta tu estupida casa!

-¿Cómo quieres que arreglemos esto? –pregunto Draco en tono amenazador.

-Me das flojera Malfoy –dijo Harry en el mismo tono.

-¿Flojera? –repitió molesto-. Yo diría miedo.

-Si, si como digas –repuso Harry con fastidio y paso de el andando a la cama.

El rubio comenzó a ponerse colorado de la rabia que sentía. ¿Cómo ese mocoso inútil pasaba de él? De Draco Malfoy, pero esa se la pagaba ahorita.

-Esa cama es mía –dijo el rubio llegando más rápido que Harry a la cama y comenzando a arreglar sus cosas.

-¡Eso no es justo! –exclamo el moreno ofendido.

-Lo que no es justo es que tenga que aguantarte –gruño Draco sin girarse a verle.

-Echémoslo a la suerte –dijo Harry con firmeza.

Draco se giro lentamente y camino hasta Harry, de nuevo, con aire amenazador, lo tomo del cuello y acerco su rostro al del moreno.

-No vamos a echar nada a la suerte, Potter, esa es mi cama, la única que tengo ahora gracias a todo este maldito caos, y no pienso dejarla para que el mocoso-dorado-que-vivió la use –susurro bastante alterado y lo soltó con brusquedad para volver a dirigirse a sus cosas.

Harry suspiro, por esta vez lo dejaría así, ya idearía un plan para hacerse con la cama.

-Bien –dijo el moreno fríamente.

Se dirigió al armario y saco unas mantas, comenzó a extenderlas por el suelo bajo la recelosa mirada del rubio Slytherin.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto el rubio sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué parece que hago? –protesto Harry molesto sin dejar de acomodar las mantas-.No me voy a acostar en el suelo así sin más.

-Hay sillones por si no te has dado cuenta –siseo el rubio.

-Bueno ¿y a ti que cuernos te importa donde duerma? –dijo girándose a mirarlo

El rubio bajo la mirada un momento y volvió a acomodar sus cosas sin decir nada más.

"_Estupido…" _pensó Harry

"_Imbecil…" _pensó Draco.

Draco termino y se metió al baño, cuando salió ya llevaba la pijama puesta, Harry se cambio después de el y cuando salió el sly ya estaba acostado en la inmensa cama dándole la espalda. Suspiro frustrado y apago la luz.

Se acostó, pero no podía dormir, tenía mucho tiempo sin dormir en el suelo y ahora no podía hacerlo, dio vueltas en las mantas durante dos horas sin resultado alguno, volteo a ver al rubio en la cama.

"_Cabrón…ya te has dormido"_

Volvió a retorcerse en las mantas, para colmo hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

"_¡Que mierda!"_

Se levanto molesto y se dirigió a la cama. No iba a morir de frío en el suelo mientras aquel cabrón estaba en la cama calientita; no señor, de un tirón levanto las mantas del rubio y se metió en la cama, que para su suerte era enorme y fácilmente cabían ahí cuatro personas. No tenía necesidad de tocarle, pero de pronto se le ocurrió su pequeña venganza. Se levanto de nuevo y se quito la pijama hasta quedar en ropa interior.

"_Bien, ahora__… ¿Cómo iba ese hechizo que Hermione me enseño para desvestir a Ron cuando se quedaba dormido con el uniforme?... ¡OH!, si"_

Paso la varita por el cuerpo del rubio y este también quedo en ropa interior, se metió en la cama otra vez, pero ahora más cerca del rubio, sin tocarle, pero bastante cerca, sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondría el rubio a la mañana siguiente.

"_OH, si…mañana voy a amanecer de un muy buen humor"_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Uff, vaya, la verdad no creí tener tantos reviews en el primer cap, generalmente me llegan dos o tres en uno jojo, ya se imaginarán mi alegría al ver nueve en uno s****olito.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el siguiente cap, generalmente dejo adelanto, pero este fic esta tomando algunos rumbos que no estaban planeados, así que no se podrá dejar adelanto por el momento, lo siento.**

_**2-.Toda acción tiene una reacción**_

Draco estaba tan cómodo que, al entrar la luz del sol por la ventana y caerle de lleno en la cara, no pudo más que lanzar un gruñido y taparse la cara con la manta, pero…"_¿Qué es esto?"_, tenía la mano sobre algo. Abrió los ojos y vio horrorizado que estaba abrazando a Potter, lo soltó de golpe y se levantó de un salto provocando que el otro despertara.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama? –gritó el rubio fuera de si.

-¿Qué? –bostezó Harry amodorrado.

-¿Que qué mierda haces en mi cama? –volvió a gritar

-Ah…eso –dijo Harry aun medio dormido.

-¿Cómo que ah eso? –preguntó Draco bruscamente cada vez más asustado

Al ver la cara del rubio Harry despertó por completo y puso cara risueña.

"_Como dije anoche…hoy estoy de un muy buen humor…aunque Malfoy no mucho jaja"_

-¿Tú que crees que hago en tu cama? –preguntó Harry sugerentemente.

Malfoy abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Boqueo carias veces tratando de decir algo, pero le fue imposible, se quedo sin habla.

-Exactamente, "eso" fue lo que paso –dijo Harry con una sonrisa sádica.

-No…-dijo Draco con voz ronca, se aclaro la garganta y repitió- No, es imposible.

-No es imposible- río Harry.

-Lo recordaría al menos –dijo Draco asustado.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó Harry fingiendo enfadarse.

-Estas mintiendo –dijo Draco firmemente, deseando que el otro le diera la razón-. No creo que tú quisieras acostarte conmigo, ¡por Merlín!, ni siquiera eres gay… ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro del rubio- Todos deseas a Draco Malfoy

-Eso lo sé –contestó Draco con comenzando a ponerse nervioso por la proximidad del moreno-, pero nunca creí que tu fueras uno de ellos.

"_Ni asustándolo puede dejar de ser un imbécil"_, pensó Harry molesto.

-Tampoco es que me muera por ti –espetó Harry separándose bastante del rubio.

Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño y Harry se dirigió al baño decidiendo que el momento de diversión había terminado. Era increíble que Malfoy se hubiera tragado aquel cuento, bueno, lo más seguro es que fuera porque acababa de levantarse y no tenía su razonamiento muy pendiente, sí es que tenía razonamiento. En fin, para cuando el rubio se diera cuenta de que todo era una broma, Harry ya estaría muy lejos de ahí.

Mientras Harry tomaba una ducha, Draco se quedó unos instantes en su lugar con la mirada perdida, hasta que de un brinco regresó a la realidad y salió corriendo a la habitación de al frente. No se molesto en llamar, simplemente abrió la puerta de golpe y entro cerrándola del mismo modo, provocando que las personas en la habitación despertaran de un salto, una de ellas se cayó de la cama.

-¿Draco?

-¡AU!

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –preguntó Theodore mirando el reloj.

-¿Por qué entras así? –gruñó Blaise levantándose del suelo con una mueca de dolor, a la vez que se sobaba la retaguardia.

-Potter –musitó Draco respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Ahora qué hizo? –preguntó Blaise aburrido.

Draco no respondió, camino hasta la cama de Theodore y se sentó al borde de la misma, sus amigos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. Blaise fue hasta la cama donde estaban sus amigos, justo frente a la suya misma, se sentó también sin dejar de mirar a Draco.

-Draco –llamó Theodore

-Yo…-dijo Draco con voz ronca, carraspeo y continuo- creo que me acosté con él.

-¿Qué? –gritaron las serpientes a la vez.

-Imposible –sentenció Blaise.

-¿Cómo esta eso de que crees? –preguntó Theodore receloso.

-Él dice que lo hicimos…

-¿Él dice? –interrumpió Blaise.

-La cosa es, que no lo recuerdo –terminó Draco molesto.

-¿Cómo no vas a recordarlo? ¿Bebiste anoche? –preguntó Blaise.

-No –respondió Draco pensativo

De pronto Theodore soltó una carcajada y Blaise y Draco lo miraron enfadados.

-¿Te parece gracioso? –reprochó el rubio indignado- Creo que fui violado por Potter.

-Tu no fuiste violado por nadie –río Theodore- ese imbésil de Potter te jugo una broma, una muy buena si he de admitir.

Draco y Blaise se quedaron callados asimilando lo que Theodore acababa de decir, y cuanta razón tenía. Pero eso no evito que Draco recordara las palabras de Harry, ni que resonaran una y otra vez en su cabeza: _"¿Por qué no?, todos desean a Draco Malfoy"_

-Ese hijo de puta –gruñó Draco sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos.

Ya lo comprendía, ese estupido no se había acostado con el, lo había engañado; ¿Cómo pudo caer en una broma tan estupida? Pero esas se las pagaba, él también sabía jugar sucio, ¡y vaya si sabía!

Salió corriendo a su habitación.

-Hey, Draco, ¿A dónde vas? –gritó Blaise, pero para entonces Draco ya casi estaba de nuevo en su habitación.

-Potter no debió haber hecho eso –se burlo Theodore levantándose para arreglarse.

Draco entró y cerró la puerta despacio para que Harry no se diera cuenta de que había regresado. Se acerco hasta la puerta del baño y la abrió lentamente, dentro todo estaba lleno de vapor y no se podía ver muy bien. _"Perfecto"_, pensó Draco y entró cerrando la puerta tras de si para que no escapara el vapor. Con cuidado y pasos sigilosos, se acercó hasta la regadera, lentamente abrió la puerta de cristal que separaba la regadera del baño y sin más entró. _"Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno, Potter"_

-Hola –susurro Draco sensualmente a Harry al oído, este estaba de espaldas a el, así que con un respingo se giró asustado al instante.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó Harry asustado tratando de ocultar sus partes nobles.

-No tienes nada que no haya visto ya –río Draco ante los intentos del moreno.

-¿Qué-demonios-haces-aquí? –repitió Harry molesto y poniéndose tremendamente colorado.

-¿Qué parece que hago? –preguntó Draco acercándose lentamente.

Harry retrocedió todo lo que pudo al instante, pero pronto se vio acorralado por la pared y Draco se detuvo a un par de pasos de el.

-No creo que ayer hayas corrido así de mí –dijo Draco en un murmullo.

Harry miro la parte baja del rubio y descubrió que aun llevaba el bóxer.

-Te…vas a mojar –dijo nervioso señalándolos con la cabeza.

-No son los únicos que tengo, Potter –se acercó otro paso.

-Esto…ya termine, si quieres ducharte yo ya me iba –dijo nervioso, quiso rodearlo y salir del baño, pero estaba paralizado, el baño no era lo suficientemente grande para pasar por su lado sin rozarlo. Si Draco quisiera podría agarrarlo e impedirle el paso. _"Si quisiera",_ pensó Harry de pronto.

-¿No me acompañas? –preguntó Draco dando el último paso para quedar rozando su pecho con el de Harry.

"_Tengo dos opciones: decirle que no y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, o decir que si, y ver hará Malfoy con ello. Quedo como idiota, o me arriesgo a ver si lo puedo dejar como un idiota"_

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Draco acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Esta bien –respondió Harry con simpleza.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Draco desconcertado, dando un paso atrás.

-Esta bien, te acompañare –repitió Harry dando un paso adelante.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Draco tratando de sonar sensual de nuevo, no fallo del todo.

-Esto… ¿Si? –dijo Harry, la seguridad del rubio lo estaba asustando.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose como idiotas, después Harry carraspeo y el rubio se sobresalto un poco.

-¿No era que querías que te acompañara? –preguntó Harry

-Ahora vuelvo –repusó Draco y volvió a salir corriendo para la habitación de Blaise y Theodore.

Harry no perdió el tiempo y al escuchar cerrar la puerta de la habitación salió corriendo a vestirse, si Draco volvía el ya no estaría "disponible", por así decirlo. Pero Draco no volvió y el bajo a desayunar aun nervioso.

Cuando Draco entro todo empapado a la habitación de sus amigos por poco se cae al cerrar la puerta tras de el.

-¿Draco?

-¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Potter te acorralo contra una pared y se masturbo contigo? –se burlo Theodore.

-Eso es asqueroso, Nott –reprochó Blaise con asco.

-Necesito su ayuda –dijo Draco ignorando lo anterior.

-¿Para? –preguntó Theodore indiferente.

-Necesito vengarme de Potter –dijo Draco acercándose con cuidado para no resbalar.

-¿No lo has hecho ya? –preguntó Blaise sorprendido.

-Es más listo de lo que pensé –admitió Draco en un gruñido _"O quizás fue porque me puse nervioso…"_-El punto –continuó alzando la voz para callar a su cabeza- es que Potter también sabe jugar sucio.

-¿Y por eso llegas empapado? –preguntó Theodore con una sonrisa burlona.

-No pienses cosas que no son, –le espetó Draco molesto- estoy mojado porque me metí a la ducha cuando el estaba…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Blaise mirándolo de forma que sólo Draco entendiera su enojo.

-Le quería dar una lección…

-Y te salió el tiro por la culata –interrumpió Theodore.

-¡NO! –rugió Draco harto de las interrupciones- Todo iba bien hasta que llegue a un punto sin salida.

-Explícate –dijo Blaise, pero Draco sabía que era una orden, una que sólo le daría a el.

Draco explico lo que ocurrió, Theodore soltó una carajada y Blaise lo miraba fulminante. Se molesto mucho de la actitud de ambos.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tu, eh? –le preguntó a Theodore molesto.

-Claro esta que seguir adelante –contesto Theodore con aire superior-. Potter es más casto que una Griffindor de primer año, en cuanto viera que vas en serio saldría corriendo, justo como hiciste tú –añadió para molestarlo.

-¿Y qué tal si no sale corriendo? –preguntó Draco molesto- Yo no quiero nada con ese idiota.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Theodore indiferente y las palabras de Harry volvieron a relucir en la cabeza de Draco: _"¿Por qué no?, todos desean a Draco Malfoy"_.

-¡Disculpa! –exclamó Blaise indignado-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Potter?

Esto trajo a la realidad a Draco, miro a Theodore, pero esta vez lo hizo incrédulo. En parte porque no sabía porque las palabras de Harry resonaban a cada oportunidad en su cabeza, y en parte porque quería que Theodore se explicara.

-Por supuesto –respondió Theodore sin dejar su tono indiferente- Podrías decir que te acostaste con el Gran Harry Potter; además el leoncito no es nada despreciable.

-Theo, por favor –advirtió Blaise cada vez más molesto.

-No le veo la gracia –repusó Draco

-Piénsalo un poco, tu reputación estaría por los aires, sí es que no lo esta ahora –dijo Theodore.

-No, gracias, sí mi padre se entera me mata –dijo Draco –, aprecio mi vida lo suficiente.

-Ya, entonces no te molesta si subo mi reputación algunos puntos –dijo Theodore sonriendo.

-Has lo que quieras, pero primero ayúdenme a vengarme de él –dijo Draco más tranquilo.

"_¿Molestarme? __¿Por que Nott se revuelque con Potter?... Cómo si no tuviera yo mejores ofertas…Aunque… ¡Bah! Ya estoy pensando estupideces"_

-Bien ¿Cómo que quieres hacer? –aceptó Theodore.

-No se…algo de su propia cucharada- dijo Draco pensativo.

-Draco, lo intentaste y no pudiste –dijo Theodore.

-Estaba demasiado molesto, no pensé en lo que debía hacer –reprochó el rubio molesto, de nuevo.

-La cosa es así de simple: síguele la corriente, te aseguro que no podrá contigo, es cuestión de que vea que vas en serio –contestó Theodore.

-Podría funcionar –murmuro Draco pensativo.

-Genial –masculló Blaise molesto – Ustedes terminen de idear su plan perfecto, yo me voy a desaguar –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Cuándo se vistió? –pregunto Theo sorprendido al verlo salir con el uniforme.

-Cuando dijiste que te querías echar a Potter al plato –respondió Draco sin darle imortancia.

-Como sea, yo también voy a desayunar –dijo comenzando a quitarse la pijama-. Tu deberías y a darte un baño o pescarás un resfriado.

-Ya

Draco salió y regresó a su habitación, la verdad era que no le apetecía nada un baño, no quería encontrarse con Harry, sí es que este aun estaba ahí, después de una escena como esa. Se sentía humillado, nunca en su vida se había quedado sin saber que hacer y eso lo asustaba, lo asustaba mucho.

**¡UY!**

**No crean que Draco ya esta perdidamente enamorado de Harry, eehh. Aun quedan mucho rencor de años pasados, digamos que nuestro querido rubio esta "confundido" y "atolondrado".**

**Jojojo, pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bye**

**Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

**Me han llegado muchos reviews, estoy tan feliz .**

**No me habían llegado tantos de un tirón, lo que hace que me ponga a brincar del gusto jojojo **

**Últimamente he sufrido de falta de inspiration pero creo que lo estoy superando, así que a ver como sale el cap.**

**Espere y espere la respuesta de la persona que sería mi beta, pero no ha llegado y ya quería subir el cap, así que lo subiré así y espero que el siguiente cap ya sea beteado jojo.**

**Lo se, quedó muy cortito, demasiado para mi gusto, pero es para lo que la musa dio. TT-TT**

_**3-. **__**¿Un buen plan?**_

Harry iba saliendo de las mazmorras recién bañadito cuando afortunadamente se topa con sus dos amigos en las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione feliz de verle.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Te hicieron algo las serpientes? –preguntó inmediatamente Ron, se le veía un poco pálido y muy preocupado.

-Estoy bien –contesto Harry sonriendo-. Me ha tocado cuarto de prefecto, lo malo es con quien tengo que compartirlo.

-Hola, Harry –saludó Neville que iba llegando a las puertas del Gran Comedor, se detuvo juntos a ellos que le sonrieron- ¿Cómo te ha ido con las serpientes?

-Hasta ahora no muy mal -sonrió Harry, pero su sonrisa desapareció casi al instante y continúo-. Me ha tocado cuarto con Malfoy.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Neville abriendo mucho los ojos, Hermione frunció el ceño y Ron apretó las manos en puños.

-Si ese Hurón te hace algo, Harry…-comenzó Ron pero Harry le interrumpió.

-¿Crees que no lo ha hecho ya? –preguntó sarcástico, pero al ver la cara de preocupación que pusieron los tres añadió rápidamente-. Pero no es para tanto, me lo he puesto en su lugar.

-¿Qué te hizo? –preguntó Hermione antes de que a Ron le diera algo.

-El muy idiota quiso dejarme en el suelo- dijo Harry con una mueca que cambió a sonrisa cuando continuo-, pero a media noche me metí en la cama y esta mañana le he insinuado que nos acostamos, y el muy bien imbecil se lo creyó.

-¿Para qué has hecho eso? –pregunto Hermione aun más preocupada.

-El idiota no me dejará la cama, así que voy a presionarlo –dijo Harry alzándose de hombros-. Además, creo que sabe lo que hago…

-Hacer todo eso por una cama es muy estupido, Harry –lo regañó Hermione- ¿Y sí te la voltea y terminas sin habitación?

-Es por eso que debo idear un plan –dijo Harry alzando las cejas.

-Pues yo no pienso ayudarte en esto –sentenció Hermione cruzándose de brazos-. Ya sabemos como es Malfoy, estoy segura de que se vengará.

-Lo ha intentado –río Harry-, después de decírselo en la mañana salió corriendo, me metí a bañar, y cuando iba a salir el se metió en la regadera…

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó Ron con los ojos desorbitados.

-Quiso regresármela, al principio me asuste pensé que iba en serio, pero me arriesgue y le di rienda suelta…

-¿Te metió mano? –preguntó Ron aun más sorprendido.

-Para nada, se quedo mirándome con cara de imbecil – termino Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues con mayor razón buscará vengarse –dijo Hermione molesta.

-En ese caso creo que Harry debe estar preparado –dijo Neville con el ceño fruncido.

-Es cierto –corroboró Ron-, el Hurón no podrá vivir con ello, buscará venganza.

-Es el primer día de clases, es más, ni siquiera han empezado las clases y ustedes ya están metidos en líos –les reprochó Hermione-. Olvídenlo, dejen en paz a Malfoy y él los dejará…

-Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes –la interrumpió Ron-. Deberías apoyar a Harry, es él el que esta entre esas serpientes, y sabemos muy bien de lo que son capaces.

-¿Qué hizo cuando le dijiste que tuvieron relaciones? –preguntó Hermione, resignada a Harry, para sorpresa de todos.

Harry sonrió y miro a Ron antes de contestar.

-Al principió parecía aterrado con la idea, pero en el baño parecía que quería conmigo.

-Es obvio que planea regresártela –dijo Neville serio.

-Entonces tienes que contraatacar, Harry –dijo Ron emocionado.

-Se su sombra, síguelo a todos lados, como esas chicas que persiguen a su presa, lo volverás loco, eso seguro –dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

-No creo que esto deba salir de su habitación – dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo tampoco –opino Harry.

-Yo creo que Hermione tiene razón –dijo Neville-. Si tu no lo haces él lo hará…

-Y eso implica que va un paso por delante de t i-interrumpió Hermione rápidamente-, si lo haces tú, le indicas que no puede alcanzarte, además seguro que piensa que eres uno de esos niños de los que se enamoran de la primera persona que le dice un piropo.

-Es un buen punto –cedió Ron.

-El problema es que Malfoy tiene práctica en esto –dijo Harry fastidiado-. Seguro que él esta más acostumbrado que yo a andar por ahí acosando gente.

-Podemos manipular información –dijo Neville de pronto y todos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Hermione interesada.

-Bueno…-dijo Neville un poco cohibido-. Después de que Harry sea visto con Malfoy se correrán los rumores, así que podríamos manejarlos para nuestro beneficio.

-Claro –dijo Hermione sonriendo, Harry y Ron los miraron aun sin comprender-, podríamos decir que a Malfoy le gusta Harry, entonces hará hasta lo imposible por mantenerse lejos de él; entonces Harry podría quedarse con la habitación.

-Quizás es un poco extremo, ¿no? –dijo Ron pensativo.

-Ron tiene razón, ¿Y sí el que termina sin habitación soy yo?

-Ya te lo he advertido, eras tú quien quería hacer todo este numerito –dijo Hermione molesta.

-Ya, perdón –dijo Harry alzándose de hombros-. Seguiremos el plan.

-Bien, luego nos vemos que ahí viene el Hurón –dijo Ron.

Los tres Griffindors se fueron y dejaron sólo a Harry, este no se movió del lugar. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía que sobrevivir esos meses en Slytherin y no permitiría que Malfoy lo arruine. Espero hasta que el rubio llego a su lado y entraron juntos.

-No creí que estarías esperándome –dijo el rubio sin mirarlo mientras llegaban a su mesa.

"_Créeme, yo tampoco lo creí"_, pensó Harry con fastidio.

-Pues ya ves que si –repuso Harry con voz melosa.

Ante esto Draco se detuvo a medio camino y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo Harry no se detuvo y se sentó en el lugar más alejado del grupo de serpientes que desayunaban en ese momento. _"Te gusta jugar rudo, ¿eh? Pues yo también se jugar"_, pensó Draco sentándose a su lado.

Harry comenzó a servirse un plato de cereal, estaba por servir la leche cuando Draco le dijo algo al oído.

-Lamento lo del baño esta mañana –susurró el rubio-, pero es que esperaba que tu comenzarás

-No suelo dar el primer paso –respondió Harry lo más tranquilamente que podía, terminó de prepararse el cereal y se llevo una buena cantidad de el a la boca.

-¿Qué paso anoche? –preguntó Draco, pero ahora no lo hizo a su oído, sólo lo miro.

-Tu sabes lo que paso anoche –repuso Harry sin mirarlo.

-No lo recuerdo, quiero que me lo digas –insistió el rubio sonriendo de lado, para este punto Harry podía notar que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder-. ¿Te da pena?

-Claro que no –susurró Harry aun sin mirarlo.

-Entonces ¿por qué te pones rojo? _"¿Quién se ríe ahora, Potter?_

-Debo mencionar que el que se ruborizó anoche fue otro –susurró Harry volteando a verlo al fin, con una sonrisa. _"¿Yo dije eso?"_

-¿Cómo quieres que reaccione cuando te pones tan bestia? –pregunto Draco, no permitiría que ese imbecil se saliera con la suya.

"_Esto si que…Pero no se queda así. ¡Estupido Malfoy!"_

-Creí que no te acordabas –dijo Harry mirándolo receloso.

Draco se removió incomodo, decidió no responder, uno: porque no se le ocurría una excusa creíble en ese momento, y dos: porque justo en ese momento iban llegando Blaise, Pansy y Theodore.

-¿Qué haces con Potter? –preguntó Pansy con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué parece que hago? –bufó el rubio-. Desayuno.

-¿Con él? –insistió Pansy.

-¿Ves a alguien más? –preguntó Draco burlón-. Porque yo no.

-Siéntate ya, Pansy –le dijo Theodore mientras se sentaba a un lado de Harry, este se removió incomodo.

No le gustaba estar con tantas serpientes a la vez, se sentía cohibido, incomodo, además de una sensación de peligro que no le gustaba nada. En verdad se sentía como un pequeño ratón a punto de ser cazado. _"¿En qué me he metido?"_, pensó desesperado _"Alguien debe odiarme mucho allá arriba"_

Pansy se sentó al lado de Blaise, que se había sentado junto a Draco. Se notaba una gran tensión entre las dos serpientes y el león; digo dos porque a Draco parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, desayunaba tranquilamente como cualquier otro día; y por otro lado estaba Theodore, quien parecía sumamente entretenido tanto con la situación como con el león, puede que un poco más con el león que con la situación.

-Creo que esta bien que Potter desayune con nosotros –dijo Theo mirando a Harry de reojo.

-Que bueno que te agrade la idea, Theo –dijo Draco mientras se servía más jugo-, porque me parece que estaremos mucho tiempo junto a él. Sobre todo yo.

Pansy lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, no se creía que Draco estuviera hablando en serio, Blaise lo miró también, pero su mirada era severa, algo de todo eso no le gustaba, y por otro lado Theodore, que en verdad parecía muy **entretenido.**

-¿Por qué tu? –preguntó Pansy interesada.

-Porque Potter y yo compartiremos la habitación –respondió Draco antes de tomar un trago de jugo.

Un chico Slytherin de sexto año que estaba más próximo a ellos se atraganto con su desayuno y el compañero a su lado escupió un poco de jugo. Draco los miro un segundo antes de volver a su desayuno. Nadie dijo nada más, excepto Theo que tenía una charla nada interesante con Harry. El león quería que la serpiente le dejara en paz, necesitaba pensar en una estrategia para sobrevivir ese día…Y eso era justo lo que Draco estaba tramando.

-¿Qué paso? –le preguntó Ron media hora después, cuando salían del Gran comedor.

-Creo que Malfoy me ha tomado la delantera –suspiró Harry abatido.

-No te preocupes, Harry, algo se nos ocurrirá –le dijo Ron posando una mano en el hombro del moreno.

-Si, eso espero –dijo Harry pensativo.

-¿Qué te toca? –preguntó Hermione a su lado.

-Historia, creo que estaremos juntos ¿no? –dijo esperanzado.

-Si –respondió ella sonriente.

-Genial –exclamó Harry volviendo a sonreír-.No soportaría tener que sentarme ahora junto a una serpiente.

-Así que Potter quiere llevar esto más lejos –dijo Theo

-Esta tramando algo –dijo Blaise preocupado.

-Seguiremos el plan –dijo Draco tranquilamente, iba en medio de ellos-. Lo principal es seguirle la corriente, ¿no, Theo?

-Así es –respondió el aludido orgulloso.

-Esto se saldrá de control –sentenció Blaise, volvía a verse tranquilo e indiferente, no le gustaba verse débil frente a ellos.

"_¿Crees qué no lo se?"_, pensó Draco resignado _"Debo andarme con mucho cuidado, ese Potter guarda más sorpresitas de las que lo creí capaz"_

-Para nada –dijo Draco sereno-, podemos con Potter, sólo hay que tantear el terreno antes de pisarlo.

-Excelente idea –lo felicito Theo burlón-. Por otro lado –dijo más lentamente- ¿qué harás ahora?

-Sentarme con él en la clase, por supuesto. Después todo depende de lo que nuestro leoncito haga –respondió el rubio sonriendo de lado.

-Ese es el Draco que me gusta –sonrió Theo.

-¿Qué quieres ganar con esto? –preguntó Blaise, a Draco, con fastidio.

-Lo que sea que Potter quiera –dijo el rubio alzándose de hombros.

-Esto es infantil hasta para ti –refunfuño Blaise.

-Relájate Blaise, Draco sabe lo que hace –intervino Theo.

"_Claro que no, lo hace porque tu lo insitas" _, pensó Blaise molesto, pero prefirió dejarlo por ahora. Pero el sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien, nada bien.

-Tranquilo Blaise, no pasa nada –le susurró Draco.

-¿Puedes asegurarlo? –le pregunto en voz baja.

-Por supuesto –dijo después de un par de segundos.

"_¿Qué podría pasar?"_, pensó Draco mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de una extraña emoción, realmente hacía mucho que no se arriesgaba tanto, pero… ¿riesgo de qué? ¿Una expulsión? Además ese no era un león cualquiera, era el león era el predilecto de la dirección, además del mundo mágico, ¿será eso? _"Después de todo… ¿Por qué no? Todos desean a Draco Malfoy"_ Sacudió la cabeza, esas estupidas palabras, ¿por qué seguían sonando en su cabeza?

**Jojojojo ¿qué les perece?**

**El pequeño Draco escucha voces muajajaja más bien una voz: la de Harry muajajajaja.**

**¿Y el pequeño Harry?**

**No, ese no escucha voces, pero también trama sus travesuras, eh jajaja.**

**No pude resistirme, en sí el cap no me agrada porque no dice mucho, además creo que va algo lento, pero así será por ahora.**

**¡Pronto llegará el castigo!**

**Además, Severus no es la persona más indicada para pedirle un consejo jojojo.**

**Pobre Draco…¡Ups! No debí decir eso ¬¬**

**Bueno, ya que…**

**Hasta el siguiente cap. Y gracias por leer.**

**Bye**

**Besos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi musa y yo estamos en procesos de reconciliación, así que me parece que este cap esta mejor. Y en lo personal me encanta jojo.**** El cap anterior estuvo horrible, lo se, pero este esta mejor, mucho mejor. Me encanta el final XD**

**Espero que a ustedes también XD**

**YA tengo beta weeee XD **

**Muchas Gracias Javita**

**Nota: lo que esta escrito entre /…/ es lo que viene en papel, que qué papel, ya lo verán.**

_**4-. No preguntes sino quieres saberlo**_

Ron y Hermione tenían otra de sus "pequeñas" discusiones, sólo que esta llegó a tal punto en que sus dos amigos no quisieron sentarse juntos y Harry, que no quería decidirse por alguno de ellos, prefirió irse con Neville. Ya estaban sentados en un lugar justo en medio de la clase, cuando Neville siente la necesidad de tomar agua y sale del aula antes de que llegue el profesor; para desgracia de nuestro querido león, un par de minutos después llega Draco y deja caer pesadamente su libro y un par de pergaminos sobre el lugar de Neville, a su lado.

- Esta ocupado – dijo Harry mirándolo indignado.

-Ya lo se – repuso el rubio sentándose.

-¿Y si lo sabes qué haces aquí sentado? – preguntó Harry comenzando a molestarse.

- Quiero hablar contigo – dijo el rubio alzándose de hombros- después de todo, no cualquiera ha intimado con Harry Potter… ¿O sí?

Draco miró a Harry interesado y le pareció que el moreno se ruborizaba ligeramente mientras volvía la mirada a su escritorio.

Harry quería que se lo tragara la tierra, nunca había deseado tanto no haber hecho algo como en esos momentos, ahora sí que se arrepentía de haberle hecho esa broma; ese jueguito ya no le estaba gustando y eso que apenas iba empezando.

- Me parece que eso es algo que sólo me concierne a mí – dijo Harry al cabo de unos segundos.

- Pero no te molestes, es sólo curiosidad – río Draco.

Harry estaba a punto de voltear a fulminarlo con la mirada cuando apareció Neville, le sonrió agradecido y se volvió a Draco.

- Ya llegó Neville.

- No estoy ciego

- Es su lugar, ¡vete! – dijo Harry volviendo a molestarse.

- No creo que le importe irse con Crabbe – dijo Draco indiferente- necesito hablar contigo.

- ¡No! – exclamó Harry levantándose, pero el rubio lo siguió mirando indiferente- Ese lugar es de Neville, tú te largas.

- Mira Potter, la cosa esta así – dijo Draco levantándose lentamente y una vez de pie se acerco a su cara amenazadoramente- tu y yo tenemos un asuntito pendiente y no me voy a ir hasta solucionarlo. Si te parece, perfecto para ti, y sino… –sonrió de lado- entonces lo será para mí.

Cuando Draco comenzó a acercarse a su cara Harry sintió pavor; sabía que Draco era capaz de muchas cosas, siempre y cuando no mancharán su reputación, y por un momento la imagen de Draco obligándolo a decir su mentira a toda la clase, pasó por su cabeza. _"¿Lo será para ti? ¿No lo es de todas formas?"_

- Podemos hablar en otra ocasión…- comenzó Harry débilmente.

- No – interrumpió Draco.

- Harry – lo llamó Neville sin saber que hacer.

- Me quedaré aquí – dijo Draco cruzando los brazos y sentándose de nuevo.

-…- Harry suspiró frustrado y se volvió a Neville- Esta bien, creo que Hermione esta sola.

- Bien – dijo Neville, tomó sus cosas y busco a Hermione.

- Eso fue muy infantil para un Malfoy, ¿no crees? – preguntó Harry fastidiado, volviendo a sentarse.

- ¿El qué?

- Sentarse, como un niño necio de cinco años, en el lugar de Neville.

- Primero: no es de su propiedad – dijo Draco descruzando los brazos y acomodando su pergamino para "tomar notas"- segundo: quiero que me digas unas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Harry, pero en ese momento el profesor Bins llegó atravesando la pared y Draco prefirió no contestar.

Harry miró al rubio esperando una respuesta, pero este se dirigió a su mochila y buscó una pluma y su tintero; frustrado vio como el rubio se ponía a escribir mientras el profesor comenzaba su monótona lectura de la guerra de los duendes, o quien sabe que era lo que "explicaba", por no decir leía.

- ¿Para qué te has sentado aquí si no me harás caso? – preguntó Harry en un susurró, no porque lo fuera a escuchar el profesor, él ni cuenta se habría dado, sino porque no quería que los demás se enterarán, ya llamaba demasiado la atención que Draco se sentará con Harry sin saber de lo que hablaban.

Draco simplemente recorrió su pergamino hasta el lugar de Harry de una manera muy indiscreta (los escritorios son dobles como en las películas) para que lo leyera y espero. El moreno frunció el ceño y leyó la estupida pregunta de Draco.

/ ¿Y tus amiguitos/

Rodó los ojos exasperado. _"¿Por qué demonios no va al grano?"_ Ahora fue él el que tomó su mochila para buscar tintero y pluma, una vez que los tenía a mano escribió:

/ ¿Qué te importa? Creí que querías hablar de algo importante. /

Le pasó el pergamino a Draco, que al leerlo sonrió de lado; varios alumnos a su alrededor comenzaron a mirarlos interesado; sobre todo un par de ojos cafés, a quienes no le agradaban nada lo que veían.

- ¿Qué pasa, Blaise? – preguntó Theo burlón.

- Tu lo sabes – respondió el fríamente, sin dejar de mirarlos.

- ¿No me dirás que estas celoso? – preguntó Theo sonriendo, sonrisa que desapareció cuando Blaise lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Tienes mucha influencia sobre Draco – dijo Blaise.

- No más que tú – respondió Theo, pero esta vez lo hizo serio; no le convenía hacer enojar a Blaise.

- No es lo mismo – contradijo Blaise serenamente.

- Por supuesto que no – corroboró Theo fríamente- Nunca hemos sido iguales a los ojos de Draco.

Blaise no respondió, no tenía porque hacerlo, más bien…no tenía argumento.

/ Me llamó la atención que no estuvieras con ellos después de lo de anoche…me refiero a en la ceremonia, claro. /

Harry leyó esto y antes de terminar de leerla ya se había vuelto a ruborizar.

/ No pienso contarte lo que haga con mis amigos, así que ve al grano. /

/ Bien, refréscame la memoria, ¿cómo estuvo anoche/

-¿Quieres que te lo cuente? – susurró Harry nervioso.

- Si, escríbelo – dijo Draco paciente.

- Eh…no lo creo, Malfoy.

- ¡OH! Vamos – insistió Draco comenzando a mosquearse- ¿O prefieres decírmelo? Aunque te advierto que alguien puede oírnos.

- No pienso escribirlo y mucho menos decírtelo – dijo Harry con la voz un poco más alta de lo que hubiera querido.

Esto ocasiono que, lógicamente, algunos alumnos más les miraran curiosos, o con cara de: "ya van a empezar". Draco los miró molesto y todos se volvieron a sus asuntos, suspiró exasperado, tomó el pergamino y escribió rápidamente.

/ ¡No seas infantil! No puedo creer que después de habernos acostado aun tengas esa actitud. /

Harry leyó y su sorpresa se hizo patente, arqueo las cejas y miró al rubio de reojo. _"Esto no me gusta, parece como…si le importará. ¿Qué estarás tramando, maldito Hurón?"_

Draco en cambio lo miro abiertamente en espera de la respuesta, inmediatamente los alumnos curiosos y "ávidos de información" volvieron a posar sus miradas en ellos.

"_Demasiado rápido, no debo descuidarme…Debo ser más listo, no más rápido ¡Maldición! …Bien, no pasa nada, tranquilo, relajémonos y pensemos con cuidado"_, pensó Draco.

/ ¿Qué actitud/ escribió Harry.

/ Olvídalo, yo también estoy siendo infantil. /

Y hay estaba otro cambió, no lo entendía. ¿Por qué reclamaba si se iba a disculpar? Pasó lo mismo que en el baño.

- Dime –dijo Harry mirándolo directamente a esos fríos ojos grises.

- No es nada.

- ¿Qué es? –insistió Harry, pero no obtuvo resultado- Malfoy…

- ¡Cómo fastidias, Potter! – susurró Draco tomando el pergamino, arranco la parte escrita y la arrojo a su mochila arrugada en una bola.

- No lo haría si me respondieras – atajo él.

- Si tanto quieres saberlo…- dijo Draco con la voz más alta de lo que quería, se detuvo y volvió a hablar en un exasperado susurró- Dices haberte deleitado conmigo anoche, no lo recuerdo, al menos no del todo, te pido que me cuentes que pasó y pasas de mi como la mierda.

"_De__ acuerdo, ese NO es Malfoy; ¿alguien podría decirme quién es este tipo y el paradero del verdadero Malfoy?"_, suspiró y decidió acabar con el drama de aquella persona que hacía llamarse Draco Malfoy _"Bien si lo que quiere es saber que pasó, pues le diremos que pasó al señor"_ Sacó un trozo de pergamino de su mochila y sin prestar atención a la repentina sonrisa del rubio comenzó a escribir.

/ Bien, te lo diré. /

"_Veamos que tan creativo nos sale San Potter"_

/ No omitas detalles. / escribió Draco ya sin sonreír.

/ Dormía en el suelo / escribía Harry mientras Draco miraba sobre su hombro. / de pronto escuche un ruido y me levante a ver que era, te vi en el sillón, te veías raro, intente ayudarte…

- Espera – susurró Draco a su oído, Harry al sentir su respiración se quedo quieto de golpe- ¿dices qué intentaste ayudarme? ¿Por qué harías tu eso?

- ¿Que por qué? – repitió Harry ofendido, mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Porque yo no soy como tu – respondió Harry con simpleza.

- Claro, olvidaba que los Gryffindor eran almas caritativas – dijo Draco haciendo una mueca.

Harry quiso enviarle una mirada asesina, pero no le habría gustado voltear y encontrarse la cara de Draco a escasos centímetros de la suya, así que decidió resistir la tentación y volvió a escribir.

/ Bien, lo admito, quería sacarte de la habitación. Como sea, al intentar levantarte quedaste sobre mi, me besaste, una cosa llevó a la otra y eso es todo. /

- ¿Querías sacarme de la habitación? – preguntó Draco con falsa calma, pues se notaba a leguas que quería darle un puñetazo en ese instante.

- Es lo que tú habrías hecho, ¿no? – se defendió Harry.

- Eso no es un informe detallado, Potter – dijo Draco ignorando el último comentario.

- Disculpa que no sea un pervertido, como TÚ comprenderás – dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y sintió, aliviado, como Draco se alejaba de su oído.

- Yo no soy un pervertido –s e indigno Draco.

- Yo no he dicho que lo seas, ahora que si el traje te queda, no es mi problema que te lo pongas – bufó Harry.

- Lo que pasa es que YO si cuento con la madurez requerida para hablar de sexo con la persona que me acosté la noche anterior - dijo Draco aun más molesto.

El último comentario provocó que Harry se levantara tan de golpe que llamó la atención de toda la clase, incluido el profesor Bins, a quien se le veía bastante molesto por la interrupción de su interesantísima lectura.

- ¡Claro que tengo la madurez suficiente! ¡Idiota! – gritó Harry indignado y molesto - ¡Pero estoy en una clase!

- Señor Potter, le agradecería que no armara alboroto en mi clase y menos con un lenguaje tan vulgar – lo reprendió el profesor Bins, que lejos de asustarlos, les provocaba sueño.

- Pero, Malfoy… - exclamó Harry ofendido, pero al no encontrar palabras para decir lo ocurrido se rindió y se sentó malhumorado.

- Pues si tiene tantos asuntos que arreglar con el señor Malfoy, salgan de mi clase y vayan con el jefe de su casa – le dijo el profesor.

Harry y Draco recogieron sus cosas de mala gana y salieron mosqueados. Caminaron en silencio durante lo que les parecieron horas, por los pasillos. Harry iba pensando en el sermón que le daría la profesora McGonagall cuando a Draco se le ocurre decir:

- Esto es genial, sencillamente genial; ahora tenemos problemas con Snape. ¿Te parece bonito, Potter?

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, procesando la información. _"Snape, castigo, primer día: estoy muerto"_

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? – le preguntó Draco burlón, no le costó mucho comprender por qué se había detenido el león - No creo que eso le vaya a gustar a Severus.

Harry se resignó e intentó prepararse psicológicamente, pero eso era mucho para el, además no servía de nada, igual Snape lo haría pasarla mal. Pero si el lo pasaba mal, se iba a asegurar de que Draco también. _"Lo que harás no es muy inteligente, Harry…pero ese Malfoy se va enterar de lo que eres capaz"_, pensó sádicamente.

- Claro – respondió Harry repentinamente amable, y Draco lo miró confuso y receloso- pero… ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos el tiempo?

- No te entiendo

- Te diré lo que pasó con lujo de detalles – sonrió Harry mientras comenzaba a andar, una vez cerca del rubio, este le siguió con paso lento.

- Te escucho – instó Draco alzando una ceja.

- Te levanté del sillón, pero te tambaleabas al caminar y cuando llegamos a donde había acomodado las cobijas te caíste encima de mí…- se detuvo despacio a la par que hablaba, Draco se detuvo un par de pasos después y se giró para mirarlo.

- ¿Y…- dio un paso - qué fue lo que hice? – preguntó provocadoramente.

- No lo se muy bien – respondió Harry - al segundo siguiente estábamos besándonos.

- Pero el beso pasó a algo más – dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado.

- Comencé a besar tu cuello – dijo Harry a modo de respuesta. _"¿Qué te parece, idiota?"_

- Eso me gusta – dijo Draco dando otro pequeño paso hacia Harry. _"¿Qué más sorpresas guardas, Potter?"_

- Y tus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda a través de mi pijama – siguió Harry y dio el paso que faltaba para que estuvieran tan cerca que su nariz casi tocaba la del otro.

Se miraron unos instantes, ambos sabían que habían llegado muy lejos con aquel juego, la pregunta era: ¿Qué más lejos podían llegar? ¿Se atreverían a averiguarlo?

"_¿Quieres seguir jugando, Malfoy?"_, pensó Harry.

"_¿Hasta donde quieres llegar, Potter…o…más bien, hasta donde puedes llegar?"_, pensó Draco.

- Me parece recordar – dijo Malfoy susurrando mientras sus ojos se desviaban a los labios del moreno - que te deshiciste de mi camisa, no desabrochaste los botones, los hiciste volar por la habitación…

- No fue lo único que hice volar esa noche – interrumpió Harry, y Draco volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, otra vez sonreía.

- Continuaste besando todo mi pecho – siguió Draco volviendo a posar la mirada en sus labios.

Su cabeza pronto los imaginó haciendo lo que había dicho; su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido, y de nuevo las malditas palabras aparecieron en su mente, pero ahora era diferente, ahora era el Harry de su imaginación quien las decía, pero no era la misma frase, era una bastante parecida, estaba retocada: _"Te deseo, Draco Malfoy"_.

- Parece que comienzas a recordar – dijo Harry sonriendo, sacando al rubio de sus cavilaciones.

- Un poco…- aceptó Draco volviendo a posar sus grises ojos en los esmeraldas, pero se encontró con que estas no le devolvían la mirada; al igual que él, miraba sus labios, pero pasaba de ellos al cuello de forma intermitente. Sonrió aun más y continúo- ¿Qué más pasó, Potter?

- No querías quedarte atrás – respondió Harry con voz apenas audible.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_, pensó Harry asustado. No le gustaba la situación, estaban demasiado juntos, pero a la vez…no quería separarse, quería hacer todo lo que estaba diciendo; el imaginárselo lo estaba…_ "Excitando, me estoy excitando ¡Demonios!"_

- Quería oírte gemir – dijo Draco, y aventurándose levanto una mano y despacio recorrió el pecho de Harry, apenas y lo tocaba con las yemas de los dedos, pero el moreno no se movió- Quería oírte jadear mi nombre.

- Tu jadeabas el mío – repuso Harry, la respiración de ambos comenzaba a acelerarse.

Silencio. Eso fue lo que continuo, un gran y largo silencio. De pronto Draco se hizo bruscamente para atrás y Harry dio un pequeño salto. Se miraron de nuevo, pero ahora a una distancia prudente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Draco agitado.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Harry en el mismo estado, aun sentía las yemas de los dedos de Draco recorrer la parte superior de su pecho.

- Hablemos claro.

**Uuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**A mi me encanto, sobre todo la última escena ¬v¬**

**Muchísisisisimas gracias por leer y por comentar. Me encanta que lleguen tantos reviews o**

**Una cosa: ávidos de información a metiches, chismosos, etc. Pero dije pobres chicos jajaja.**

**Este cap quedo decentemente largo, que bien .**

**Creo que he podido reconciliarme con mi musa durante un tiempito jojo, que bien.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer.**

**Bye**

**Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y seguimos, mi musa esta a lo que da con este fic, creo que le ha agradado (eso o es que anda de buenas conmigo .)**

**Me encanta recibir tantos comentarios, y en tan poco tiempo, eso hace que me den más ganas de escribir, y sin duda a mi musa igual. Pensé largo rato que es lo que harían estos dos chicos y al final esta fue mi conclusión.**

**Gracias por betearme Javita, un besote.**

_**5-. Nada como un sabio consejo**_

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Draco agitado.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Harry en el mismo estado, aun sentía las yemas de los dedos de Draco recorrer la parte superior de su pecho.

- Hablemos claro.

-No te entiendo –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

-…-suspiró y miró a Harry acusadoramente- No te acostaste conmigo anoche.

Harry lo miró esperando que continuara. Esto mandaba todo su plan a la basura…aunque, bueno, él sabía que Draco estaba fingiendo con todo eso, ¿no? Era sencillamente imposible que Draco siguiera pensando que tuvieron relaciones. Era como si hubiera planeado todo esto, pero ¿qué ganaba? ¿A dónde quería ir? ¿Lo ridiculizaría con todo ello?

-¿No vas a decir a nada? –preguntó el rubio alzando las cejas.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –repuso Harry alzándose de hombros.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirándolo. _"Buena pregunta, el problema es que ni yo lo sé"_, pensó. ¿Pero que estaban haciendo? Todo aquello era totalmente estupido, no había razón, era un tonto juego de niños.

-Podrías empezar explicándome porque hiciste algo tan estupido como el decir que dormimos juntos –dijo Draco.

-Pero si lo hicimos –dijo Harry, Draco alzo una ceja –, lo que no hicimos fue tener relaciones.

-¿Pero por qué? –insistió Draco apretando los dientes, el esfuerzo que hacía para no ponerse a gritar era enorme, y para colmo…

"_Te deseo, Draco Malfoy"_, ¿Por qué seguían apareciendo las palabras en su cabeza? ¿Por qué seguía viendo a Harry besando su tórax a más no poder? Y lo peor era que realmente se había excitado, corrección, seguía excitado y las imágenes de su cabeza no eran de mucha ayuda que digamos.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo una voz a su lado, una voz nada bienvenida en esos momentos, y seamos francos, ninguna voz lo hubiera sido.

-¡Snape! –saltó Harry

-Profesor –dijo Draco evitando a toda costa mirarlo. _"¿Habrá escuchado algo?"_

-¿Qué hacen los dos fuera de clases? –preguntó Severus mirando a Harry y Draco bastante interesado.

"_¡Oh! Dios mío! Lo sabe"_, pensó Harry espantado.

-¿Y bien? –insistió Severus mirando especialmente a Harry.

-El profesor Bins…-comenzó Harry, pero Draco lo interrumpió al instante.

-Nos ha dado permiso de salir –dijo increíblemente confiado-, Potter no se encontraba bien e íbamos a la enfermería.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si –se apresuro a confirmar Harry.

-¿Te importaría venir conmigo, Draco, me parece que el señor Potter puede ir sólo a la enfermería –dijo Snape mirando a Draco profundamente.

"_¡Merlín! Nos escuchó"_, pensó Draco resignado.

-Por supuesto, Profesor –aceptó Draco.

Severus dio media vuelta y Draco lo siguió hasta su despacho. Harry en cambió salió corriendo al baño más cercano. Una vez que llegó se mojó la cara en el lavamanos y miró su reflejo.

"_No puedo creerlo…Te excitaste con un ¡hombre! Y no uno cualquiera, con ¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Te parece bonito, Harry?"_, pensó Harry desesperado, confundido y para colmo de colmos, aun excitado. _"Comenzaste a besar mi pecho…Quería oírte gemir…Quería oírte jadear mi nombre"_, podía escucharlo, podía sentir sus manos recorriendo su pecho… "_¡Mierda! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!"_, pero no podía, pronto empezó a sentir que los pantalones le apretaban. Se alarmó, no podía dejar que nadie lo viera así. Corrió a encerrarse en un cubículo.

-No lo harás, Harry –se dijo a sí mismo, no estaba dispuesto a hacerse un trabajo manual pensando en Draco Malfoy-. Piensa en otras cosas, las flores son bonitas…

Pero también eran amarillas y qué era más amarillo que el rubio cabello de aquella serpiente.

-Pronto vendrán los deberes…-dijo para olvidar las flores.

Si y con ellos horas de estar encerrado en aquella sala común fría y oscura, tendría que arroparse bien en invierno sino quería un buen resfriado, debería mantenerse caliente... ver a Draco si que lo ponía "caliente"…

-No, no, no –gimió desesperado-. Bien…no quería llegar a esto pero, utilizaremos artillería pesada: Umbridge, Harry piensa en Umbridge…en ropa intima…con…con

"_Es demasiado asqueroso, no puedo imaginar eso"_

Pero su bulto comenzaba a proclamar atención con verdadera urgencia, así que sin más remedio, lo hizo: imaginó a Umbridge y Snape juntos, teniendo un rato de intimidad; pero eso fue demasiado para su pequeño cerebro, así que pronto se le ocurrió otra solución.

"_¡Diablos! Lo mejor será ir a las regaderas"_

Y sin más salió corriendo para las dichosas regaderas, con mucho cuidado de no ser visto con nadie, primero porque llevaba una erección del tamaño "considerable", segunda porque era hora de clase y si alguien lo vería sería castigado en una situación altamente embarazosa.

El pobre Draco no estaba en mejores condiciones…

"_Comencé a besar tu cuello…Te deseo, Draco Malfoy"_, sacudió la cabeza como por quinta vez en cuatro metros, pero al igual que las otras veces al hacerlo, su cabeza comenzaba a reproducir la imagen de Harry recorriendo su pecho con aquellos labios finos y delgados.

-¡Demonios! –exclamó Severus de pronto y se giró bruscamente a mirar a Draco que caminaba detrás de él- ¿Quieres dejar eso?

-¿Dejar qué? –preguntó Draco asustado.

Para suerte de ambos ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor, este miró la puerta, después a Draco y le indico que entrará. Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada, Severus se dignó a contestarle a su alumno.

-¿Te deseo Draco Malfoy? –preguntó Severus alzando una ceja- ¿Y qué era esa imagen tan…grotesca?

El rubio se ruborizo al máximo, y giró la cabeza al lado contrario de la de su profesor.

-¿Draco?

-Todo es su culpa –dijo a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo que su culpa? No…no estarás diciendo que esa imagen…es un recuerdo –dijo Severus con cautela.

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-No es nada

-Claro que lo es, ven –dijo mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio, Draco lo siguió y se sentó frente a él, pero su mirada viajaba en los estantes donde tenía los ingredientes de las pociones- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Ya te lo dije, además me molesta que veas en mi cabeza –refunfuño el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-A Lucius no le hará ninguna gracia saber…

-Lucius no se tiene porque enterar, ¿verdad? –dijo Draco mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Comprendería si fuera alguna de tus estupidas bromitas para dejar mal a Potter, pero lo que vi no fue exactamente eso… ¿verdad?

-Él lo empezó –se defendió Draco tratando de calmarse.

-¿Cómo?

-…-suspiró exasperado, y miró a Severus un largo rato antes de explicarse.

-¿Por qué Potter te diría algo así? –preguntó Severus con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo se, justo iba a decirme cuando has llegado –bufó el rubio.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Vengarme, claro

-Ya, y seguro que a Potter le asusta mucho en que estés creando imágenes eróticas con él –ironizó Severus con mala cara.

-Eso fue culpa de él –gruño Draco-. Y no, no lo asusta, él es el que me asusta a mí.

-Explícate

-Potter no es tan santo como parece, todo esto lo empezó el y créeme…sabe como terminarlo –dijo el rubio alzando una ceja.

-No me dirás que ha logrado seducirte –dijo Severus con una risita, pero paró al instante al ver la seriedad del rubio- ¿Ha logrado…

-¡Por supuesto que no! –interrumpió el rubio- Pero sino me cuido seguro que me la clava por la espalda.

-No creo que deban llevar esto muy lejos y menos en privado, déjalo públicamente en ridículo y termina con esto –aconsejo el profesor serio.

-¿Y darle el gusto? No lo creo.

-¿Y gusto de qué? –preguntó Severus molesto- Ni siquiera sabes lo que quiere.

"_Si Draco, ¿gusto de qué?... ¡Cállate estupida voz!"_, pensó Draco; esa vocecita se estaba volviendo bastante molesta. _"Oficialmente, has perdido la razón"_

-Hazme caso Draco, este tipo de juegos no llevan a nada bueno –siguió Severus.

-¿Qué sabes tu? –saltó Draco indignado- Haré lo que me peque la gana, y lo que me pega es clavársela a Potter…_ "¿Clavarle qué, exactamente?"_ Vengarme, y eso es lo que haré.

-Y según tú ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?

-Algo se me ocurrirá, siempre se me ocurre.

-Draco…

-Me voy tengo clases –interrumpió el rubio y se levantó, camino hasta la puerta pero un vez ahí se volvió y miró a Severus preocupado- No le dirás a mi padre, ¿o si?

-No prometo nada –suspiró el mayor.

-Severus…

-Ven si necesitas algo –interrumpió ahora él.

Draco asintió y salió de la habitación. Severus se dejo caer completamente sobre la silla, aquello no le iba a gustar nada a Lucius. Lo conocía bien, sonrió, bastante bien.

"_Si supiera que acabamos juntos por un juego parecido"_, pensó. _"Lucius"_, genial no llevaba ni una semana y ya le echaba de menos, definitivamente se estaba ablandando.

**¡No me maten!**

**Lo se es muy cortito, pero bastante interesantito jajajajaja**

**Seguro que los deje así 0-0, jojojo, Harry con un ****pequeño**** problema, Draco con la voz en su cabeza, y ahora… ¿un Severus nostálgico?**

**Lo se, debería dejar de fumar el incienso de Voldy al escribir, pero… no me digan que no quedan mejor los cap si lo hago XDDD**

**Se que querían una escena Hot! Entre Harry y Draco, y la tendrán, pero no en este cap, puede que en el siguiente, ¿se imaginan? XD Un Harry babeante y un Draco sudoroso.**

**Bueno, me voy o terminaré diciendo todo el fic ¬¬**

**Adiós y Gracias por leer.**

**Mil gracias otra vez Javita.**

**Bye**

**Besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**He vuelto, después de días y días sin actualizar, lamento el retrazo, pero es que necesitaba despejar mi mente y creo que lo he hecho bien, pronto subiré nuevo fic, es un desafío, no me maten, todos los fics, serán terminados, sólo ténganme un poquito de paciencia…esto, no mejor mucha, mucha paciencia :3**

**Muy bien, ahora ya tengo dos betas, así que los fics deben salir el doble de bien XD**

**Gracias a las dos bellas chicas que me ayudan a que el fic mejore: Javita y Arya.**

**Recuerden lo que esta en cursiva y entre comillas "" son los pensamientos, si ven algo entre comillas y no esta en cursiva no son pensamientos.**

_**6-.**__** Lo malo de celar**_

Para desgracia de Harry y Draco el día término muy rápido, trayendo con ella la temible noche; ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a volver a la habitación en las mazmorras, cenaron a más no poder para atrasar el momento y pensar que hacer. Harry pensaba seriamente en dormir en la sala, y no la que tenía Draco en la habitación, sino la que estaba en la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa Draco? –preguntó Blaise curioso al verlo tan distraído.

-Nada

-¿Seguro? –insistió Blaise.

-Seguro –contesto Draco aun sumido en sus pensamientos, de pronto regreso a la realidad y miró a Blaise detenidamente-. Blaise…

-¿Si?

Draco miró a ambos lados antes de responder con un susurro tan bajo que el otro chico tuvo que acercar su oído a su boca para escucharlos; Harry que estaba cerca de ellos los vio interesado, intento escuchar, pero no lo lograba.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó el rubio ya en un tono normal y Blaise lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-Perfecto –declaró Blaise.

-¿Qué es perfecto? –preguntó Theo que acababa de llegar.

-Llegas tarde –observó el rubio con tono discriminador- ¿Por qué?

-No tengo que decirte en donde estaba –dijo Theo indiferente, a la vez que comenzaba a untar mantequilla en un pan.

-Pero te lo he preguntado –dijo Draco con falsa amabilidad.

Blaise los miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué era todo eso? Draco siempre se había interesado por sus amigos, pero últimamente estaba especialmente interesado en Theo, y eso no le gustaba, porque fue ese interés lo que a Draco le llevo tomar una decisión… una maravillosa decisión.

-Quiero saber en donde estabas –exigió Draco comenzando a alzar la voz.

-Primero me dirás que es eso tan Perfecto que traman ustedes dos –respondió Theo tranquilamente.

Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero Theo se limito a alzarse de hombros y darle una mordida a su pan con mantequilla.

-Bien –bufó Draco-, pero vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Harry frunció el ceño, ¿ahora que iba a hacer? Si se iban era porque el estaba ahí, seguro que le quieren hacer alguna travesura, debía tener mucho cuidado. _"Vamos Harry, no todo gira alrededor tuyo"_, pensó para tranquilizarse, pero era imposible que ellos tramaran algo que no fuera para el en aquellos momentos. _"Debo seguirlos sin que me vean, no me arriesgare a nada"._

Los tres Slytherin salieron del gran comedor, Theo se quejaba porque no había terminado de cenar, pero los demás hacían caso omiso de lo que decía. Harry espero unos minutos, ya se levantaba para seguirlos cuando el profesor Snape llegó hasta su lugar y lo miró muy enfadado.

-Bins me preguntó si los había castigado a usted y el señor Malfoy, Potter –dijo Severus con ira contenida-, me encantaría que me explicara el por que de esta extraña pregunta.

-Pues…

-¿Les dio permiso Bins si o no? –preguntó Severus bruscamente.

-No –murmuró Harry

-¿Y qué hacían fuera de clases entonces?

Harry vio horrorizado que los ojos de su profesor brillaban de forma siniestra, seguro que se estaba imaginando todos los terribles posibles castigos que podría hacerles por haberle mentido. _"Todo esto me pasa por meterme con Malfoy, ¡Maldito Hurón!"_

-Nos mandaron con usted –dijo Harry un poco más alto.

-¿Por qué ha mentido, Potter? –preguntó Severus con una amabilidad que sólo le decía a Harry que lo estaba disfrutando como no tenía una idea.

-Ha sido Malfoy…

-Si mal no recuerdo –dijo lentamente-, usted confirmó la mentira del señor Malfoy.

-Yo…

-Castigados los dos –interrumpió Severus-. Mañana en mi despacho a las cinco, dígale el recado al señor Malfoy.

-Si –gruñó Harry.

Severus dio un par de pasos a la mesa de profesores cuando se detuvo y se volvió a Harry otra vez.

-Si alguno no viene se incrementará el castigo al doble –dijo.

Harry asintió y no lo miró, se levantó y salio del gran comedor rogando porque en verdad Malfoy no estuviera planeando nada para el. _"Estoy muerto"_

-Escucho –dijo Theo.

Habían ido a las mazmorras y se encerraron en la habitación de Theo y Blaise; Draco estaba sentado en la cama de Theo y los otros dos en la de Blaise.

-Primero dime donde estabas –dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué te importa donde estaba? –preguntó Blaise sin poder contenerse… admitámoslo, no quería contenerse.

-Por que si –gruño Draco a Blaise y se volvió a Theo-, dime.

-Estaba algo ocupado –dijo Theo con una sonrisita que lo decía todo.

-¡Pero si es la primera noche! –exclamó Draco enfurruñado- ¿Dónde has encontrado a alguien que quiera acostarse contigo la primera noche?

-No nos acostamos –dijo Theo-, sólo fue un arrimón de último momento. Ahora cuéntenme ustedes.

-Draco quiere cambiar de cuarto –dijo Blaise.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Theo emocionado.

-Si –suspiró Draco, a sabiendas que Theo no se negaría; _"¿Quieres cambiarte o no?_, ¡Estupida voz! ¿Por qué escuchaba a ese Potter? ¡Maldición!- Pensé que tu podrías ayudarme –terminó irritado.

-Será un placer –dijo Theo sonriendo abiertamente.

-No te emociones, Theo, sólo es una noche, ya encontraré la manera de echarlo –dijo Draco.

-No lo dudo –dijo Theo sin prestar mucha atención.

-Y no comiences a hacerte ilusiones, Potter es más virginal que una Gryffindor de primer año, tu mismo lo has dicho –siguió Draco.

-Ya, pero tu dijiste que Potter no era tan santo como pensábamos –refutó Theo.

-Pero…

-¿Quieres cambiar o no? –interrumpió Theo exasperado de tanta excusa.

-Claro que si –se apresuro a contestar Blaise.

-¡Oh! –dijo Theo comprendiendo de golpe y palideciendo un poco- Ya veo –hizo una mueca- ustedes…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco sonriendo de lado- ¿Nosotros qué, Theo?

-…-suspiró resignado-No se acerquen a mis cosas, es lo único que pido, TODAS mis cosas, incluida la cama.

-¿Y donde crees que dormiré? –preguntó el rubio burlón.

-Tengo una clara idea –dijo Theo mirando a Blaise-, esperen a que salga, no hagan lo mismo de la otra vez –suplicó acercándose a la puerta caminando de espaldas.

-No lo se Theo –dijo Draco acercándose a Blaise lentamente, el chico sonrió e igualmente se acerco al rubio.

-¡Merlín! –gruñó Theo antes de salir abruptamente y cerrar de golpe la puerta.

Blaise dejo de sonreír y se detuvo con los brazos cruzados, Draco dejo de sonreír de golpe y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio.

-Me estoy cansado, Draco.

-¿De qué?

-De tus celos con Theo.

-Ya no tengo…

-Claro que si –interrumpió Blaise indignado.

Sólo le faltaba eso, ¿cómo lo negaba? Hasta un ciego como Weasley podría verlo a leguas de distancia.

-Bueno, me gusta Theo al igual que tu –dijo Draco despreocupado.

-Eso lo se, pero no te acuestas con él, conmigo si.

Draco suspiró y se fue a sentar a la cama de Theo otra vez, Blaise en cambio se quedo de pie en su lugar con los brazos cruzados y un enfado de los mil diablos.

-Tampoco somos novios –dijo Draco al cabo de un rato.

-Porque tú no quieres…

-Porque no te quiero como algo más que amigo –intervino Draco armándose de paciencia.

-Se que se sólo soy un adorno en tu cama, gracias –bufó Blaise-, pero no importa.

Draco volteó a verlo y vio que ahora estaba sentado en su cama con aire resignado, se levanto y camino hasta el.

-¿No importa? –preguntó confundido.

"_Y me quejo de las mujeres"_, pensó Draco.

-No, porque al menos puedo tenerte conmigo de una forma que Theo nunca podrá –sonrió de lado mientras tomaba una mano del rubio.

Draco se dejo hacer y se sentó en la cama a su lado, a los pocos segundos estaban besándose desesperadamente. Draco recostó a Blaise en la cama y le desabrocho los botones, en cambio Blaise no se los desabrochó a él, sino que abrió de un tirón la camisa haciendo volar todos lo botones; inmediatamente comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda del rubio.

"_Tus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda a través de la pijama"_, no, no podía estar escuchándolo justo ahora; en un acto desesperado se abalanzó al cuello de Blaise que comenzaba a gemir._ "Comencé a besar tu cuello"_, esto era inconciente, ¿verdad? Por piedad que alguien le dijera que era inconsciente.

-Mmmmm… Draco…

"_No fue lo único que hice volar esa noche"_, sin saber porque abrió los ojos, esperaba encontrar la cara de Blaise, pero lo que su mirada capto fueron unos botones en la colcha; comenzando a fastidiarse puso su atención en las manos de Blaise que desabrochaban sus pantalones, le imito y siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de su compañero con los labios. _"No querías quedarte atrás…Jadeabas mi nombre…"_

-Draco…mmm…Draco…

-Harry –jadeo Draco.

Se detuvieron automáticamente, Blaise lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, respiraban agitados.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el rubio.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada –contesto Draco y quiso volver a besarlo, pero Blaise se hizo a un lado.

-Dijiste Harry –acusó.

-No, dije Blaise –contradijo el rubio rogando porque le creyera.

-No, no lo dijiste

-Si, lo hice.

-No…ahhmm

Draco había llevado su mano hasta el duro mimbro de Blaise y lo masajeo un poco.

-Draco, estamos hablando –lo regañó Blaise intentando separar la mano del rubio, pero este no cedía.

-No, no estamos hablando –susurró el rubio volviendo a acostar a Blaise, que algo reticente se dejo hacer-, estamos haciendo algo mucho mejor que eso, Blaise.

-Pero…mmm…espera un poco…

-Yo podría esperar –dijo el rubio lentamente mientras le bajaba los bóxer-, pero se de alguien que no quiere.

-Lo dijiste, lo se mmmmm

-Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, Blaise –jadeo el rubio-, aquí no hay nadie más que tu en estos momentos…

-Pero…

-Shhh

-Mmmmmmmmm…Draco…

Harry llegó a su habitación y la encontró vacía, sabía que no debía confiarse, pero esto le alegro un poco, quizás había logrado su cometido. Una sonrisa divertida asomo su rostro, se alzó de hombros y se metió al baño. Si se había tomado una ducha bien fría en la mañana, pero no era mismo, así que volvió a bañarse; al salir aun estaba sólo en el cuarto, se puso la pijama y se metió en la cama, ya era tarde, había perdido mucho tiempo en el Gran Comedor. A los pocos minutos de acostarse ya estaba dormido.

-Hola, Harry –saludó una silueta en la oscuridad, estaba a la entrada de la habitación, había cerrado la puerta rápidamente y se acercaba a la cama con pasos lentos.

Harry supuso que sería Draco así que no se molesto en abrir los ojos y mucho menos en prender la luz.

-¿Malfoy? Creí que no regresarías a la habitación –dijo medio dormido

Así que eso creía, bueno, las cosas se estaban tornando interesante.

-Tenía que hacerlo…

-¿Ah, si?

-Si –sonrío, llegó a la cama y se fue quitando poco a poco la ropa hasta quedar en bóxer- ¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos?

Ante esa pregunta Harry abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido _"¿Terminar lo que empezamos?" _ "Draco" se subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas en las rodillas de Harry, que se sentó rápidamente, muy nervioso quiso prender la luz, pero una mano sobre la suya lo impidió.

-¿Empezar? Pero si no hemos hecho nada –dijo Harry nervioso, "Draco" trataba de desabrocharle la camisa, pero Harry le apartaba la mano.

-Pues comencemos –dijo el otro terco y consiguió apartar las manos de Harry para lograr su objetivo.

-No debemos hacer esto –dijo Harry en un susurro.

-¿No?

-No

-Espera

-¿Qué espero? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

Se acerco poco a poco, Harry se hacía para atrás, pero pronto se dio contra pared, "Draco" lo alcanzo por fin y lo besó lentamente, sin prisas, y esperando ser correspondido, cosa que consiguió a los pocos segundos, el beso se fue haciendo más pasional y sólo hasta que les falto el aire se separaron lentamente, Draco mordió el labio inferior de Harry antes de dejarlo por completo.

-Ahora dime que no deseas hacerlo –le dijo a Harry sonriendo.

Harry, respirando agitadamente, no respondió, volvió a abalanzarse sobre los labios de "Draco", este dejándose llevar llevo sus manos hasta los pantalones de Harry e intento deshacerse de ellos, pero era difícil cuando el moreno estaba muy entretenido desabrochando su camisa como para levantar las nalgas y dejar salir el pantalón. Así que comenzó a acariciar el pecho del moreno, pero había algo diferente en los dedos de "Draco", no eran cálidos y suaves, como los recordaba del pasillo antes que llegara Snape, esos eran más grandes y un poco toscos…

-Potter… -jadeó con voz ronca

Abrió los ojos de golpe "_¡Dios mío! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡No es verdad!"_. Lo estaba besando, y el correspondía de una manera que nunca había creído. Se separo de golpe y se sentó en la cama, con la respiración agitada y la mirada asustada se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba los bóxer puestos, y con más terror vio lo duro y erguido que se estaba poniendo su amiguito. El otro chico quiso volver a besarlo, pero Harry se levantó de un saltó y prendió la luz.

-Creí que te gustaba –dijo resentido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Nott? –preguntó Harry totalmente colorado.

**Jojojo, pero que mala soy, la corte en la mejor parte XDD**

**Yo me voy en este momento a escribir el siguiente cap, mientras ustedes se quedan en ascuas muajaja. Eso si es ser malvado, incluso más que el malvadísisisimo Lord Voldemort muajaja.**

**Pero no soy tan mala, tendrán el cap mucho antes de lo esperado. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias a mis betas.**

**Bye**

**Besos**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Regrese! Al fin, después de tanto tiempo que los deje en el aire, pero tranquilos, ya esta aquí.**

**Gracias a mis betas XDD**

_**7. **__**Cuida tus deseos**_

-Creí que te gustaba –dijo resentido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Nott? –preguntó Harry totalmente colorado.

-Creo que es muy claro lo que hago aquí –respondió Theo sonriendo.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el, pero cada paso que daba era uno que Harry retrocedía, así que no pudo acercarse a el hasta que se topó con la pared, Harry quiso cambiar el rumbo, pero Theo fue más rápido y lo acorraló.

-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Realmente esperabas que Draco hiciera esto? –preguntó Theo en un susurro.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? –preguntó tratando de aparentar calma.

-Por que quiero –contestó Theo de manera cortante, hizo ademán de volver a besarlo, pero Harry se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar de cuclillas. Theo bufó y con extrema rapidez alcanzó a Harry en el suelo.

-¿Dónde esta Malfoy? –preguntó Harry.

Intentaba hablar como si esa situación no le incomodara, como si ni siquiera le importara, pero era difícil, y cada vez se ponía más nervioso. _"¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no llega nadie cuando lo necesitas?"_

-Mira Potter, realmente Draco es lo último que me importa ahora…

-Se nota –murmuró Harry, que al buscar una salida se había encontrado con una sorpresita.

El miembro de Theo realmente rogaba por atención, lo que provocaba que el de Harry, siempre tan bondadoso, quisiera ayudarlo con su problema, aunque el mismo Harry no estuviera muy dispuesto. _"¿Hasta tu me traicionas?"_

-Pues no soy el único –susurró Theo a su oído.

Harry se ruborizó y alejó su oreja de Theo, ¡Genial! Debió de haber dejado la luz apagada, ahora era más que evidente que estaba tan excitado como el chico que tenía enfrente. Debía salir de ahí, miró a su alrededor y pronto se topó con la puerta el baño, ¡eso era! Si lograba llegar hasta el, podría encerrarse y terminar con su excitación. No le agradaba la idea del agua helada a esas horas de la noche, pero era una emergencia.

Como pudo aventó a Theo, que al estar de cuclillas fue más fácil que cayera al suelo, se levantó con dificultad y corrió al baño, pero para su desgracia Theo era muy ágil y más en las condiciones en las que se encontraba en ese instante, pronto lo había alcanzado hasta el dichoso baño.

-No te hagas de rogar, Potter –susurró Theo a su oído.

Lo había abrazado por la espalda y ahora Harry podía sentir un bulto en la retaguardia, un bulto que no era suyo. _"¡Merlín! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?"_ Theo se removió un poco y al hacerlo restregó a su amiguito contra el trasero de Harry, lo que provocó que el moreno gimiera sin poder contenerse.

"_¡Maldición!"_, pensó desesperado _"Despeja la mente Harry…"_, pero no había acabado de pensarlo cuando volvió a sentirlo.

-Ahmmmmmmmm

"_Tengo que salir de aquí a la de ¡YA!"_

Sin saber de donde, tomó fuerzas y volvió a empujar a Theo, pero esta vez fue más listo, alcanzó a correr por su varita, que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, Theo ya estaba pisándole los talones y lo había aventado provocando que cayera de espaldas en la cama, ¡Ah! Pero ahora Harry tenía su varita y rápidamente le apuntó diciendo:

-¡Petrificus totalus!

"_JA, ahora ya tienes algo más que sumar a tu rígido…¡Oh, no!"_ El cuerpo de Theo había estado balanceándose en el aire como decidiendo donde caer, y como si fuera una broma de mal gusto, fue a parar encima de Harry.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Harry sofocado.

Y como si todos los dioses existentes estuvieran confabulando en su contra, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un rubio que al ver la escena se quedó de piedra en su lugar.

"_Lo que me faltaba"_, pensó Harry ruborizándose como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirar como idiota y ayudarme? –preguntó Harry al cabo de un rato.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Draco molesto y cerrando la puerta de un tirón entró a la habitación.

Draco sólo había ido allí por algo que olvidó y llegar y encontrar a Theo sobre Harry, tieso como una roca, y con algo evidente en su entrepierna, de pronto hizo que un extraño sentimiento aflorara, muy parecido a la ira y al resentimiento.

-Tu amigo es un pervertido –dijo Harry con voz jadeante bajo el peso de Theo.

-¿Y qué eres tu entonces? –preguntó el rubio alzando la ceja, señalando con la mirada a el amiguito de Harry.

Definitivamente alguien debía odiarlo mucho como para que fuera justamente Draco Malfoy el que tuviera que entrar, su poca vida social había terminado, era seguro que Draco se iba a encargar de que todo Hogwarts se enterara de aquello.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no? –preguntó Harry desesperado.

-¿Con que quieres que te ayude primero? –ironizó el rubio aun mirando su entrepierna.

"_Y quién es el pervertido"_, pensó Harry.

-No seas mirón –dijo Harry removiéndose incomodo.

-Y tú no seas nena, ni que nunca se te hubiera puesto…

-¡Ayúdame! –gritó Harry.

Sentía como la presión de su entrepierna disminuía, lo que agradecía infinitamente, aunque hubiera deseado que no fuera la vergüenza lo que provocaba esto.

Draco suspiró y caminó hasta la enorme cama, se detuvo un momento antes de sacar su varita.

-Finite…

-¿Qué haces? –interrumpió Harry asustado.

-Termino con tu hechizo so bobo

-No, sólo quítamelo de encima.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que terminar el bendito hechizo –dijo Draco molesto.

-Si, pero preferiría hacerlo cuando no tenga su polla junto a la mía –refunfuñó Harry igualmente molesto.

-Como si no te gustara –masculló el rubio con una mueca.

-¡No me gusta! –se defendió Harry.

"_Estupido, Potter"_, pensó el rubio sentido. No podía ser posible que Theo realmente intentara acosar a Harry. _"…De tus celos con Theo…"_ Un momento ¿ahora la voz de Potter repetía lo que decía Blaise? ¡Era una locura! Todo aquello era una locura, el no estaba celoso de Theo…_ "Claro que si"_, replicó la voz de Harry. _"¡Cállate, estupido Potter!, tu que vas a saber"_

-¿Y por qué demonios estabas tan "emocionado" como el? –gritó el rubio.

Harry no respondió, desvió la mirada y murmuró:

-¿Podrías quitarlo de encima?

Draco bufó e hizo levitar a Theo, Harry se apresuro a salir debajo de el y se quedó sentado en la cama evadiendo la mirada de Draco.

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo Draco y dándose la vuelta sacó a Theo de la habitación.

Lo llevó levitando hasta la habitación de Blaise, al llegar este lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó Blaise.

-Olvida el cambio de habitación –dijo dejando a Theo en su cama, no le quitó el hechizo _"Se lo merece"_-, no se puede confiar en Potter.

-Pero, Draco…

Nada, el rubio salió de la habitación cerrando con un portazo. Blaise suspiró resignado y le quito el hechizo a Theo, una vez que lo hizo se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-¿Qué paso?

-No te quejes, al menos ustedes alcanzaron a acostarse –masculló Theo encaminándose al baño.

-¿Qué tienes con Draco? –preguntó Blaise bruscamente y Theo se detuvo a medio camino.

-¿Cómo que qué tengo con Draco? –preguntó volviéndose a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué te cela tanto?

-Draco no me cela

-¡Claro que si! Y quiero saber porque.

-Blaise, Draco no me cela –dijo Theo pacientemente.

Pero Blaise continuo mirándolo enfadado, así que con un suspiro se volvió a sentar en su cama.

-Hace ya un tiempo –comenzó con la mirada en el suelo-, Draco y yo quisimos salir juntos, como pareja –ante esta declaración Blaise se descruzó de brazos y se sentó a su lado mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido-, pero no se nos permitió hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Snape –contestó Theo molesto

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-¿Si sabes que Snape es padrastro de Draco? –Blaise asintió- Pues no le hizo mucha gracia. Mi padre es mortífago…

-También Lucius y Snape –interrumpió Blaise.

-…-Theo sonrío con ironía y negó con la cabeza- Ellos no son mortífagos, Snape le tenía un gran aprecio a Dumbledore, eran muy amigos, y el director le había pedido que trabajara de espía, Snape aceptó. Pero él nunca fue el espía, ni siquiera tiene la marca, según me dijo Draco, Lucius no permitió que se la hiciera, así que lo hizo por el. El caso es que Snape no quería que Draco corriera peligro con el hijo de un mortífago, ya tienen muchos problemas con lo de Lucius, y tienen razón…

-¿Y Draco aceptó que no los dejaran salir?

-Claro que no, conoces a Draco, es más terco que una mula. Pero yo me negaba a hacerlo, ya no era por Snape o mi padre, de verdad no quiero que le vaya a ocurrir algo malo. Entonces comenzó a salir contigo…

-Ya –lo cortó Blaise.

No era nada agradable descubrir que desde siempre has sido plato de segunda mesa.

-Conozco a Draco, y de verdad le gustas –dijo Theo.

-Pero tu también le gustas –dijo Blaise resentido.

-No es de mí de quien debes cuidarte –dijo Theo con aire sugerente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Conozco muy bien a Draco, y aunque en este momento esta en negación, pronto se dará cuenta…

-Habla claro, Theo –exigió Blaise molesto.

-Es Potter

-¿Potter? ¡Por favor! –replicó Blaise escéptico.

-Hubieras visto como lo miraba cuando entró, parecía que quería matarlo.

-Porque seguro estabas haciendo algo con él. Esta celoso por ti -refunfuñó Blaise.

-¿Y por qué me sacó a mi del cuarto en vez de a Potter? Pudo haber aprovechado para deshacerse de el, pero no quiso.

-Es una tontería, a Draco no le puede gustar Potter.

-Pues te diré que Potter también tiene lo suyo.

-Es por eso que te echó a ti –dijo Blaise exasperado y se levantó para acostarse en su cama.

Ya no había nada más que hacer, Draco se había ido. Theo apagó la luz y el también se acostó. Pero esa noche Blaise no pudo dormir dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho Theo, desde lo del padre de Draco hasta la locura de Potter. Hasta que al fin llegó a una conclusión, de ahora en adelante estaría más pendiente de Draco.

Mientras que en la otra habitación el rubio se ponía la pijama en el baño, Harry se apresuró a apagar la luz y hacerse el dormido en la cama, no iba a permitir que volviera a echarlo al suelo.

En el baño Draco tenía otra pelea con la voz de Potter…

"_Estas celoso"_, decía la voz una y otra vez. _"Yo no estoy celoso de nadie, yo NO celo, a mi me celan, pero yo NO celo"_, se repetía Draco una y otra vez esperando a que la otra voz se rindiera, hasta que dijo algo que hizo que casi se jalara los pelos. _"No estas celoso de mi, sino por mi"_

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante babosada? El no estaba celoso por Potter, no señor, antes se enamoraba del calamar gigante. _"Lo estas"_, insistió la voz, _"Te excitas con sólo recordar nuestra charla en el pasillo"_

-Yo no me excito contigo, Potter –dijo apretando los dientes.

"_Claro que si"_, replicó la voz. _"Ahora mismo podría excitarte, tan sólo repitiendo unas cuantas palabras"_

"_Ja, eso quisieras tu"_, pensó Draco, pero la maldita voz traicionera comenzó a recitar con voz susurrante._ "Te deseo Draco Malfoy…Comencé a besar tu cuello…Y tus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda a través de mi pijama…Jadeabas mi nombre…Alto, muy, muy alto…"_

-Cállate –dijo Draco intentando concentrarse en otra cosa, pero le era imposible.

"_Querías oírme gemir y con gusto te complací… Te deseo tanto Draco…"_

De acuerdo eso fue todo lo que pudo aguantar, a golpe de varita se quitó la pijama, y abrió la llave del agua fría. No se haría un trabajo manual, tenía demasiado orgullo Malfoy como para hacerlo, y menos si era pensando en Harry-soy-el-héroe-trágico-Potter. Se metió sin pensar a la ducha y espero a que la hinchazón bajase.

Para cuando Draco salió del baño, Harry no necesitaba fingir que dormía, ya estaba profundamente dormido. Draco bufó al verlo en la cama, pero el no se iría a ningún otro lado, así que se metió del otro lado, y con una mirada de profundo resentimiento por lo que le había hecho hacer en el baño se acostó a dormir.

**Jooo!!!!**

**Hasta que pude terminar el primer día. TOT**

**Un viva para mi… (cri cri- cri cri)**

**Ok, ya… Lo siento. Esta vez no los deje con las cosas al aire como empezaba a hacérseme costumbre, pero quien sabe para el siguiente.**

**Las cosas no marchan muy rápido, pero me parece que es mejor así xD**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bye**

**Besos x3**


	8. Chapter 8

**No comento U-U Bueno si… x3**** Ya tengo nuevo fic, no es el desafío, es uno mío xD**

**Perdón, por las personas que tienen alertas, pero es que tenía que editar el cap, ya que ese no era el beteado TT-TT**

**Mil perdones -.- **

**Gracias a mis bellas betas xD**

_**8. **__**¿Siriuciencia?**_

"_¿Qué es esto?"_, pensó Draco al sentirse arriba de algo, ese algo era calido y respiraba, sentía como subía y baja acompasadamente junto a la respiración de aquella cosa. Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz que podía entrar a la habitación era muy brillante a esas horas del día. _"¿Qué?"_, pensó Draco amodorrado.

Estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Harry, y lo tenía abrazado, así que cuando este se movió para verlo, Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado despertándose. El rubio, que no quería verse tan despistado, se hizo el dormido en cuanto Harry comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Se había sentido tan bien, una mano reposaba en un costado de su pecho, mientras sentía un calido cuerpo a sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos de poco a poco, no alcanzaba a ver bien, ni siquiera recordaba estar en la habitación con el rubio. Alzo la mano para tomar sus gafas y tan sólo ponérselas lanzó un grito y soltó a Draco que cayó con brusquedad en la cama.

-¡Hey! –dijo Draco adormilado.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y respiraba hondo. Había sido tan extraño el sentirlo así, con tanta paz…_ "No…estaba dormido, me gusta dormir, no me siento así por Malfoy"_

-Se te esta haciendo costumbre no –dijo Draco sentándose amodorrado.

-Más bien se te hace costumbre a ti –dijo Harry levantándose para ir al baño.

-¿A mi por qué? –preguntó Draco siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Harry se detuvo del otro lado de la cama y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisita.

-Eres tu el que me abraza –contestó triunfante.

Draco frunció el ceño, Harry ya estaba dando media vuelta, cuando Draco contesta.

-Pues no vi que te quejaras en la mañana.

Harry se volvió a el con rapidez y regresó al borde de la cama.

-Estaba dormido –se defendió.

-Yo también –sonrió Draco triunfante.

-No es lo mismo

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no…

-Si, claro –dijo Draco levantándose también.

-Es diferente –insistió Harry.

-¿Por qué?

-…-Harry bufó y le dio la espalda comenzando a andar al baño le dijo- Snape nos castigo, nos quiere ver a los dos a las cinco en su oficina.

-¿Nos castigó? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú –dijo Harry ya en el baño, tomaba con una mano la puerta y con la otra se recargaba en el marco-, se enteró que le mentiste sobre lo de Bins cuando estábamos en el pasillo.

-¡Oh!

-Nada de ¡Oh! –dijo Harry molesto-, quien sabe que cosas nos ponga a hacer.

-Eres muy dramático, ¿te lo había dicho alguien?

Harry rodó los ojos e hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero Draco que se había estado acercando poco a poco lo alcanzó y le impidió cerrarla.

-Y tú eres muy desesperante, ¿te lo había dicho alguien? –repuso Harry con fastidio.

-Si, muchas personas –dijo Draco sonriendo de lado-, pero nunca el famoso Harry Potter.

-Creí que lo sabías por eso no te lo había dicho antes –dijo Harry sarcasmo.

Draco miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, Harry arqueó las cejas desconfiado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry receloso.

-No, nada…sólo que... –se aproximó más a el y Harry se hizo para atrás soltando la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Yo me baño primero –dijo Draco ya dentro del baño, con un rápido movimiento se puso detrás de Harry y lo empujaba para afuera.

-¡Hey! Yo llegué primero –se quejaba Harry a la vez que hacía fuerza para que el rubio no lo sacara.

-Pero es mi habitación…

-Nuestra habitación –interrumpió Harry.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? ¡Es mía! –gritaba Draco a la vez que seguía empujando.

De pronto Harry dejó de hacer fuerzas y los dos fueron a caer en el suelo, Draco encima del moreno. Harry sin saber porque miró hacia otro lado… ¡Mentira! Claro que sabía porque, era porque el rubio tenía su cara muy cerca de la suya, demasiado cerca.

"_¡Querías besarlo!"_, saltó una vocecita en su interior. _"¡No puedo creerlo, realmente no puedo! ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?" "Claro que no"_, se defendió Harry, pero… _"¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Mientes! ¡Te estas mintiendo a ti mismo!"_, saltó la vocecita, esa voz de pronto le resultó un tanto familiar… ¿Sirius? ¡Sirius! Claro, esa estupida voz era la de Sirius, ¿por qué su conciencia habría escogido la de su padrino de tantas de las que podría haber escogido? _"Ne me miento a mi mismo"_, insistió Harry a su… ¿Siriuciencia?

Pero el querido Harry no era el único con problemas, en ese momento el rubio estaba siendo incitado por el Harry de su cabeza.

"_¿Qué haces con esa cara de idiota? ¡Estas sobre mí! ¡Sobre mi! ¿Por qué demonios no haces algo?"_, decía la desesperada voz de Potter. _"Quieres besarme, lo se, Draco". "No, yo no quiero besarte, ¡estupido Potter!"_, contradecía el rubio. _"Oh, vamos, sólo hay que ver como miras mis labios, delgados…dulces…Apuesto a que te gustaría verlos recorrer tu pecho como aquella vez en el pasillo" "¡No! ¡Estas loco!" "Ja, lo dice alguien que escucha la voz de la otra persona en su cabeza"_ Ante esto Draco se quedo más tensó que antes y el Harry real lo notó. _"Potter-no-me-gustas"_, pensó lenta y pausadamente. _"Yo nunca he dicho eso"_, contestó la voz triunfante.

-Eh, Malfoy…

-¡Que te calles, maldita sea! –gritó Draco con los ojos cerrados de la desesperación.

"_¡Mierda!"_, pensó Draco al darse cuenta de que era el verdadero Harry el que había hablado.

-¿Qué decías? –preguntó Draco abriendo los ojos.

-¿Quisieras quitarte de encima?

-Ya –dijo el rubio ruborizándose ligeramente.

Se levanto de un salto y fingió sacudir su pijama mientras Harry se levantaba con una mueca. Harry evitaba a toda costa mirarlo, así que no se dio cuenta de que el rubio se esforzaba por hacer lo mismo, pero este le dirigía miradas nerviosas de vez en cuando.

-Usa tu el baño, ya me bañaré yo más tarde –dijo Harry.

-Como quieras.

Draco entró al baño lo más rápido que pudo y Harry se cambio y salió al gran comedor. Durante esa mañana se estuvieron evitando hasta lo imposible; y hubiera terminado perfecto, si a la hora de la comida Theo no se hubiera acercado a Harry.

-¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? –preguntó Draco molesto.

Blaise se volvió al otro extremo de le mesa para ver a Theo sonreírle a un Harry con el ceño fruncido. Se volvió a Draco y notó que estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no levantarse e ir hacia ellos.

-Ignóralo –dijo Blaise molesto.

¡Error! Que tarde se arrepintió, si había algo que a Draco le molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa es que le dijeran que no hiciera caso a algo que obviamente le interesaba.

-¿Qué lo ignore? –repitió Draco furioso- ¡Míralo! Esta haciendo un espectáculo.

-¿Y qué puedes hacer?

-Ya verás –dijo Draco levantándose.

Blaise suspiró resignado, lo mejor sería seguirlo. Draco llegó hasta ellos y se sentó frente a Theo.

-Draco, no te había visto en toda la mañana –dijo Theo

-Ya…

Blaise llegó y se sentó a un lado de Draco, un silencio bastante tenso se había adueñado de la situación; Draco miraba a Theo y a Harry intermitentemente y Blaise estaba demasiado entretenido estudiando las reacciones de Draco.

"_¿Será posible que no este celoso por Theo? …¡Pero eso sería una locura! Draco celoso por Potter, no se porque le hago caso a Theo"_, pensó Blaise.

-¿Y… qué quieres? –preguntó Theo a Draco.

-Nada –contestó Draco inocente-, sólo pasaba por aquí, y como no te he visto en toda la mañana me pareció conveniente pasar a saludar.

-Ya…

Harry ni siquiera termino su plato y ya se estaba levantando, no estaba de humor para aguantar a esas dos serpientes, suficiente tenía con lo de ayer y esa mañana; además no había visto a sus amigos desde el día anterior en la mañana y se sentía extraño al estar en el colegio sin verlos, los extrañaba y se sentía solo. Iría a ir a buscarlos antes de que se terminara la comida.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Theo a Harry.

-¿Te importa? –preguntó Harry volviéndose a el - ¿Desde cuando una serpiente se preocupa por un león?

-Sólo te hacía una pregunta, Potter –dijo Theo indignado-, tampoco es que te tome de la manita.

-Pues no te responderé esa pregunta –dijo Harry molesto y volvió a andar.

Theo esperó hasta que Harry hubo salido para levantarse.

-¿Y tu a donde demonios crees que vas? –preguntó Draco.

-Al baño –dijo Theo lo más convincente que pudo.

-Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente –dijo Draco molesto.

-Tu yo no tenemos nada que tratar –repuso Theo antes de dar un paso, pero lo que dijo Draco a continuación hizo que se volviera con rapidez.

-Acosas a Potter

-¿Acosar a Potter? –preguntó ofendido- ¡Yo no acoso a Potter!

-Te encontré con…-había comenzado a gritar, pero al notar que muchas personas tenían su atención en ellos calló y continuó en voz más baja- Olvídalo, que no vuelva ocurrir.

-No, esta vez no entrarás en el momento más inoportuno –dijo Theo y se marchó.

Draco frunció el ceño y se levanto detrás de Theo, lo alcanzó ya que estaban un corredor más alejados del Gran comedor. Lo detuvo de un brazo e hizo que lo mirara con brusquedad.

-Escúchame bien Nott, no te vas a acercar a Potter, ¿me entiendes?

-No te tengo miedo, Draco.

-Pues deberías –repuso Draco en un susurro-, te lo he advertido Nott, no quiero que te acerques a él.

-¿Lo haces por mi? –preguntó Theo con el ceño fruncido- ¿O por él?

-Lo hago porque no es correcto que un Slytherin este interesado en un Gryffindor, no importa si es sólo para follar –dijo Draco.

-En ese caso, yo que tu iba pensando mejor lo que quiero –dijo Theo soltándose de un manotazo.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

-Eres tu el que quiere acostarse con Potter, lo se, ¿crees que no te conozco? Draco, te vi la cara y puedo asegurarte de que estas molesto conmigo por intentar acostarme con él. Te gusta.

-No me gusta.

-Claro que si, pero no te preocupes –dijo Theo con falsa amabilidad-, no pasa de que tu padre quiera matarte.

-Potter, no me gusta –insistió Draco molesto.

-Niégalo cuanto quieras, pero ya verás como tengo razón.

-¡Vete al diablo Nott! –gruñó Draco antes de dar media vuelta y salir de su vista.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil? A el no le gustaba Potter, todo era culpa de esa estupida voz en su cabeza, que a todo esto ¿por qué estaba ahí? _"Por que tu quieres que este aquí"_ ¡Genial! Ya la invocó, ahora tendría que aguantarla hasta quien sabe cuando.

Lo que Theo y Draco no notaron es que habían alcanzado a Harry en el pasillo y este al verse alcanzado se escondió detrás de una armadura. Los escuchaba y no terminaba de creerlo; Nott si que estaba loco. _"Yo no le gusto a Malfoy"_, pensó Harry. _"No el te gusta a ti"_, repicó la indignada voz de su padrino. Harry rodó los ojos e intento ignorarla.

Vio como el rubio se marchaba y dejaba a Theo plantado, con lo que Harry no contó fue que Theo rodeara el pasillo con la mirada y lo encontrara tras la armadura.

-¿Potter?

"_¿Qué? ¡Ahora escucho la voz de Nott!"_, pensó Harry asustado, pero la voz de su padrino intervino. _"No es eso, es , que la viborita ya te vio"_ _"Eso es peor"_ Salió de su escondite y lo enfrentó nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Harry a la defensiva.

-No te pongas tus moños cuando andas de metiche escuchando lo que no te importa –gruñó Theo.

-No ando de metiche, ustedes me siguieron –se defendió Harry molesto.

-Claro que no.

-Ahora dime que no era tu intención seguirme para terminar lo de ayer –bufó Harry.

-Mira Potter, el que estés bueno no quiere decir que te siga a todas horas para ver cuando te place follar.

-Que bueno que pienses así Nott, porque desde ahorita te aviso que no pienso follar contigo NUNCA- dijo Harry remarcando la última palabra y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué tal con una serpiente rubia? –preguntó Theo molesto.

-¿Qué?

-Vi a Draco anoche y se que esta molesto conmigo, pero también te vi a ti…

-Se te safó un tornillo –dijo Harry dándose media vuelta para marcharse, pero Theo lo detuvo como Draco hizo con el.

-Se que le tienes tantas ganas como el a ti… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que transcurrir para que hagan una locura, eh Potter? Yo que tu ya estaría con McGonagall para que me cambiara de casa otra vez.

Soltándolo con brusquedad siguió su camino mientras Harry lo seguía con la mirada y la boca abierta. _"En algo tiene razón"_, dijo Sirius receloso. _"¡Cállate!" _

**Yujuuuuu!!!**

**Pero seguimos muy lentos TOT**

**Bueno, no importa xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado x3**

**Bye**

**Besitos**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Por fin! El noveno es el vencido U.U Ha llegado el tan esperado castigo con Snape.**

**Quería agradecer a tod****s por sus comentarios, me encanta saber que la historia gusta (a pesar de ir muy lenta T-T). De verdad, muchas gracias a tods. Este cap va dedicado a mi querida Loves Harry que siempre me deja un review en cada cap, ¡gracias linda! Y también para mi querida Carlita-chan, que presta siempre sus fieles servicios a mi querido Voldy xD**

**Y por supuesto… ¡Gracias Arya!**

_**9. Castigo**_

Las cinco de la tarde, y Harry esperaba fuera del despacho de Severus a que el rubio se dignara a aparecer._ "Sigo pensando en lo que dijo Nott"_, insistía Sirius. _"¡Es una locura! Lo dijo porque Malfoy lo mandó al cuerno"_, pensó Harry, pero el querido Sirius era insistente como una espinita clavada en el pie. _"Y eso te dio gusto, ¿no?"_.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que transcurrir para que comentan una locura?"_, recitó Sirius.

-¡Déjalo ya! –gruñó Harry.

-¡Harry!

Se volvió para ver a sus amigos llegar corriendo por un pasillo. Sonrió, después de todo no todo era una mierda ese día.

-¡Chicos! –sonrió Harry.

-Por fin te encontramos –jadeó Ron.

-Llegó una carta…-continuo Hermione entregándole un sobre- Es de Sirius, creo que ya se enteró del cambio.

Lo que le faltaba, ¿no tenía suficiente ya torturándolo como su conciencia? _"Creías que no iba a enterarme?"_, reclamó la voz de su padrino. _"No estaría del todo mal, ¿sabes?" "Eres un ahijado desagradecido, solo me preocupo por ti"_, dijo indignada la voz. _"El verdadero no es tan dramático" "Pero tu conciencia si"_

-¿No vas a abrirla? –dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh, si claro.

Y justo como esperaba, su padrino estaba indignado, furioso y amenazaba con ir al colegio.

_Harry:_

_¡Esto es inaudito! ¡No puedo creer que McGonagall no te cambiara inmediatamente! Tu no debes estar en esa casa de víboras, eres un león, un fuerte y valiente Gryffindor; pero no te preocupes, mañana mismo…no, ¡hoy mismo! Me presento al colegio para tu regreso inmediato a Gryffindor. Tu quédate tranquilo que yo me encargo de que hoy duermas en tu cama en la torre._

_Sirius Black_

-¿Qué dice?

-Viene a Hogwarts –dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Genial!

-No, no es genial –contradijo Harry.

-¿Por qué no? Te sacará de Slytherin –dijo Hermione.

-¿Y cómo quedo yo? Como el niñito idiota de su padrino –dijo Harry molesto.

Si, le encantaba la idea de volver a Gryffindor, pero no le gustaba verse como un niño mimado; el podía soportar lo que fuera, era un león, era fuerte; además aun tenía un asunto pendiente, ese Nott no se iba a quedar así después de decir todas esas tonterías. _"Dos días y ya comienzas a pensar como serpiente"_, lo reprendió su Siriuciencia _"Harry, la venganza no es la solución, ya sabes lo que dicen: La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena"_. Oh, pero Harry podía refutar eso: _"McGonagall dijo que tenía que reforzarme en Slytherin" "No creo que hablara de ser vengativo" "Por algo se empieza" "Harry, no…"_

-No quedarás como un niño idiota –dijo Hermione paciente- ¿Cuándo viene Sirius?

-Hoy

-¿Hoy? –repitieron sus amigos a la par.

-Pero yo tengo un castigo ahora con Snape, ¿pueden ir a verlo? Distráiganlo hasta que salga.

-¿Te castigó Snape? –preguntó Hermione.

-Tranquila Hermione –sonrió Ron-, ahora los puntos menos son para las serpientes.

-Eso es cierto –corroboró Harry sonriendo.

-Para su información señor Potter, no he restado ningún punto –dijo la voz de Severus tras el.

Cerró los ojos tan solo escuchar la primera palabra, las cosas parecían empeorar cada vez más. En verdad ¿Quién era ese ser que lo odiaba? Le estaba causando muchos problemas. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver a Severus de brazos cruzados frente a el, la puerta de su despacho estaba abierta y para colmo de colmos, el rubio ya se encontraba ahí.

-Lamento interrumpir su reunión familiar, pero Potter esta castigado y ya esta retrasado –dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras.

-Luego nos vemos Harry –susurró Hermione.

-Haremos lo que nos pediste –aseguró Ron.

Harry asintió con un suspiró y entró al despacho a paso lento; le dirigió una mirada de profundo rencor al rubio y este se la devolvió señalando el reloj. Quince minutos de retraso.

-Su castigo será en el aula de pociones, quiero que lo limpien hasta relucir, también quiero que se deshagan de las pociones mal hechas de los alumnos de primero, clasificarán las de tercero y cuarto, y limpiaran el estante donde se encuentran los ingredientes…-se volvió a Harry y añadió- si se rompe algo o si falta algo, tengan por seguro que lo sabré. Ahora largo de aquí.

Los chicos ya estaban por salir cuando la voz de Severus los detiene.

-No creo que tenga que decirles que todo es al estilo muggle, ¿verdad? –dijo el profesor y agitando su varita las dos de los chicos salieron volando justo a sus manos.

Harry y Draco salieron sin rechistar. ¡Vamos! ¿Quién esta lo suficientemente loco para rezongarle a Severus? Ellos seguro que no. Caminaron en silencio hasta el aula y cuando llegaron se pusieron manos a la obra; ya llevaban casi dos horas cuando Harry suelta molesto.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegarías temprano? Estaba afuera, esperándote como un idiota.

-Potter, es Snape, claro que iba a llegar temprano –dijo Draco igual de molesto-; además nunca te pedí que me esperaras ¿o si?

-Lo di por hecho, estamos castigados juntos.

-Mejor cállate y apúrate a terminar con esto –dijo Draco dándole la espalda para limpiar el enorme estante de ingredientes.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa –dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

Draco dejó el trapo en el estante de mala gana y se volvió a Harry lentamente; a leguas se notaba que el rubio hacía grandes esfuerzos para no ahorcar a Harry ahí mismo. _"Claro quieres lanzarte a mi cuello, pero no para ahorcarlo precisamente"_, dijo la voz de Harry en la cabeza de Draco, pero la pasó por alto ya que en ese momento se veía forzado a explicarle a Harry por milésima vez que no era su culpa.

-Yo mentí –admitió Draco juntando las yemas de sus dedos, más que nada por intentar entretenerlos en algo-, pero tu corroboraste mi mentira, lo que quiere decir que tu también mentiste, por lo tanto también eres culpable, Potter. ¿Lo captas o todavía no?

-Tú tienes la culpa –insistió Harry, Draco iba a abrir la boca, pero no se lo permitió-. Fuiste tu el que me provocó en clase de Bins, por eso nos sacaron.

-Pues si hablamos de culpas, entonces la culpa la tienes tú, por meterte en mi cama y decir que tuvimos sexo- refutó el rubio molesto.

-Porque tú no me dejabas dormir en la cama –dijo Harry alzando la voz.

-Porque es mía –gritó el rubio.

-Ibas a besarme –soltó Harry.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco totalmente desorientado.

Media hora antes, mientras nuestros niños limpiaban, un fúrico Sirius Black debatía con una desesperada McGonagall sobre el por que Harry estaba en esa casa de víboras…

-Sirius, te lo digo por última vez –decía McGonagall con ira contenida- no esta en mis manos que Potter este en Slytherin o en Gryffindor.

-¡Pero lo has permitido! –acusó el animago- ¡Aceptas que este ahí!

-¡Sirius, por Merlín! ¿Crees que me gusta verlo ahí? –gritó al fin la subdirectora- Esta solo, no puede ver a sus amigos y para colmo le ha tocado habitación con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué le ha tocado habitación…

-Era la única que había – soltó McGonagall antes de otra media hora de indignados refunfuños.-; escucha, Harry puede volver, lo que necesita es algo de tiempo para probarle al sombrero que se equivoca y que el es de Gryffindor.

-No te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es que Harry este ahora en Slytherin, ¿verdad? –dijo Sirius de pronto muy calmado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Voldemort sigue teniendo esa conexión con Harry, no debemos arriesgarnos a que lo domine –dijo Sirius.

-Harry nunca haría algo así.

-Él no, pero… No sabemos que tanto influya Voldemort en esa conexión.

-Dame dos semanas –pidió McGonagall-, así Harry tendrá tiempo de probar que es Gryffindor y averiguar porque el sombrero lo mandó a Slytherin.

Sirius miró el suelo pensativo, dos semanas eran mucho, pero a la vez eran menos que un mes.

-¿Sirius?

-De acuerdo –aceptó Sirius a regañadientes-, pero será usted quien le de la noticia a Remus.

-¿Por qué yo?

-No pensará que llegaré y le diré: "¡Ah! He aceptado que Harry se quede en Slytherin", mientras el prepara la cena.

-¡Vamos, Sirius! –exclamó McGonagall escéptica.

-Es en serio, usted vendrá conmigo.

-Como quieras.

-Antes de irme quiero ver a Harry, quiero explicarle todo yo mismo –dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora esta castigado con Severus, podrás ir cuando termine.

-¿Y eso cuando será?

-Con Severus nunca se sabe, espera un par de horas.

Sirius suspiró y asintió. Que remedio, no tenía opción ¿o si?

-Ibas a besarme –repitió Harry.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que si! Esta mañana cuando caíste sobre mí.

Draco volvió la cara al suelo y negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

-No iba a besarte –dijo indignado.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Harry de pronto receloso.

-Si –contesto Draco exasperado-, ¿Por qué demonios crees que iba a besarte?

Harry miró a su alrededor nervioso, así que el rubio no iba a besarlo. _"El que tu hayas querido hacerlo no implica que Malfoy también"_, dijo la, ahora ya bastante fastidiosa, voz de su padrino en su cabeza.

-Parecía que ibas a hacerlo –dijo Harry evitando mirarlo a toda costa.

-¿Querías que te besará? –preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

"_Claro que es lo que quería"_, dijo el Harry en la cabeza del rubio, pero este la ignoró.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Harry fingiendo indignarse.

"_Vamos, ¿realmente esperabas un si?"_, decía Harry. _"Cállate ya, estupido Potter" "¿Desde cuando un Malfoy pide permiso para algo? ¡Bésame, maldita sea!" "Estas loco, no pienso besarte" "Si lo haces desapareceré de tu cabeza, promesa de Potter"_

-¿En serio? –preguntó Draco en voz alta.

-Si -respondió mirándolo al fin.

"_Si"_, contestaron a la vez ambos Harry, lo que confundió aun más a Draco. Era más que oficial, se había vuelto loco, no podía estar pensando en la posibilidad de robarle un beso a Harry en ese momento. No…pero… _"Tentador"_, pensó. La posibilidad de que la voz desapareciera de su cabeza, claro, no el besar a Harry, eso nunca, no señor. Pero no podía robarle el beso, haría que él lo besará, así la culpa no sería suya, si. _"Eres un genio, Draco"_, se dijo a sí mismo.

-En el pasillo –comenzó Draco con cuidado, tomó de nuevo el trapo e hizo como que volvía a trabajar, Harry le imitó, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima-, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?

-¿Después de que Bins nos sacara? –preguntó Harry extrañado por el súbito cambio de tema.

"_Ten cuidado, Harry, la serpiente trama algo"_, advirtió su padrino. _"Si no me dices ni me doy cuenta"_, ironizó Harry y su padrino bufó indignado. _"Solo quería ayudar" "Calladito me ayudas más, créeme"_

-Si –contestó Draco sonriendo de lado-, ¿de donde se te ocurrieron todas esas cosas?

-¿Qué cosas?

-Comencé a besar tu cuello, tus manos se deslizaron a través de mi pijama –recitó Draco a la perfección.

-Ah, -dijo Harry un poco ruborizado-, bueno…no sé, solo se me ocurrió.

-Es bueno –dijo Draco tranquilamente-, demasiado para venir de ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Harry molesto.

Y ahí estaba, había picado su orgullo Gryffindor, lo cual no era muy difícil últimamente. Pero ese no era el punto, sino que a tan solo unos segundos de haber ideado su plan ya había llegado a la primera meta, ahora solo quedaba dejar surgir las cosas. _"¿Realmente lo harás?"_, dijo una vocecita nunca antes escuchada en su cabeza. _"Vamos, es Potter de quien hablamos"_. ¿Acaso tenía un letrero en la frente que dijera: se aceptan conciencias sin nada que hacer? Ahora escuchaba a Severus, ¡a Severus! ¡Merlín! ¿Quién más quería entrar en el asunto, eh?, vamos, que salga de una buena vez. _"¡Basta! Lo haré y punto" "Pero Draco…"_, quiso insistir Severus, pero la voz de Harry resonó como nunca. _"¿Esta sordo o qué? ¡Ya dijo que lo hará! Déjelo en paz"_

-Locura –murmuró Draco sin que Harry lo escuchara-, esto es locura pura.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –insistió Harry cada vez más molesto.

-Eh, bueno –dijo el rubio volviendo a prestarle atención-, la verdad es que creo que te lo ensayaste.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, no esperarás que me crea que realmente lo pensaste de forma espontánea.

-Claro que lo pensé en ese momento –gruñó el moreno tirando el trapo al suelo.

-Si como no –dijo el rubio volviendo a lucir su sonrisa socarrona.

-…-Harry bufó indignado y se cruzó de brazos-, no se que esperas con esto.

-Sólo probar que tengo razón, no podrías volver a hacerlo.

-¿Quieres ver?

-¿Por qué no? –dijo Draco sonriendo más ampliamente, dejo el trapo y se volvió a el- Cuando quieras.

Harry se quedó pensando, la voz de Sirius insistía en que no debía hacerlo, pero su orgullo era demasiado fuerte y si Draco quería que lo volviera a hacer, pues lo haría. Pero había un problema…las ideas no fluían.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el rubio.

-Dame un segundo.

-Admítelo, no puedes hacerlo.

-Cállate –gruñó Harry-, en vez de alardear tanto tu también deberías hacerlo.

-¿Una competencia? –arqueó las cejas-, bueno, si quieres.

-Comienza tú.

-Claro que no, lo harás tú. Tú eres el Gryffindor valiente, ¿no?

-Bien, bien… Esta mañana –comenzó Harry y su tono cambió a uno lento, susurrante, casi provocador-, cuando caíste encima de mi…querías besarme…

-No, no, no –dijo Draco con una mueca de disgusto-, debe ser algo sobre ti, no de mí.

-De acuerdo –suspiró Harry, y volvió al tonito-. Quería besarte, recorrer tu espalda con mis manos…

-Repites lo del pasillo –dijo el rubio aburrido, Harry arrugó la nariz un segundo y continúo.

-Enredar mis manos en tu cabello… sentir tu respiración acelerada en mi cuello –susurraba Harry a la vez que daba un paso hacía el.

Era como magnético, el escucharlo hablar de esa manera, el ver ese extraño brillo en sus ojos; lo hacían andar hacia el en la espera de que lo inevitable sucediera.

-Delinear tus finos labios con mi lengua –siguió Draco sin dejar de sonreír de lado-, rozar todo mi cuerpo con el tuyo…acelerar tu respiración en un beso apasionado…

Harry miraba como los labios del rubio aventaban cada palabra, hilando oraciones que pronto se representaban en su cabeza, creando situaciones con las nunca creyó imaginar. Ahora estaban a un palmo el uno del otro, el rubio susurraba apenas con voz audible, pero Harry podía escucharlo perfectamente, podía verlo hacer todas aquellas cosas, todas ellas…y más.

-Deslizar mis manos por tu ropa hasta deshacerme de ella –continuaba Draco a la vez que sabía que ya no faltaba mucho para que le hiciera callar de la forma más deliciosa-, explorar tu pecho hasta llegar a…

Nada, no pudo resistirse, parecía que esos labios se movían juguetones incitándole a terminar con la tortura mental que provocaban con sus palabras, y lo hizo…unió sus labios con los del rubio. Draco casi saltaba, su plan había funcionado, pero de pronto eso parecía carecer de importancia, ahora lo único que ocupaba su atención era aquella danza que la boca de Harry había permitido en su interior. Las manos no tardaron en tomar partido del beso, una traviesa se había colado por el rubio cabello de Draco mientras otra atraía la cintura del moreno hacía el, oh, pero tenían otras dos… la sobrante de Harry fue a parar en el pecho del rubio, mientras que la de Draco fue a parar a la nuca del moreno para profundizar el beso.

Pero como todo lo bueno dura muy poco, pronto escucharon unas voces cerca de la puerta y se separaron acalorados, con el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados; justo a tiempo para cuando la puerta se abría y un airado Severus Snape entraba seguido de Sirius Black.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo Severus con rabia retenida- No le ha pasado nada a Potter, eso contando que lleva dos días conviviendo con Draco.

-¿Sirius? –preguntó Harry aturdido aun por el beso.

¿No se suponía que sus amigos los distraerían?

-Necesito hablar contigo Harry –dijo su padrino serio, mirando a Draco receloso.

No, no podía ser, de pronto la absurda idea de que su padrino realmente estaba conectado con el de su cabeza.

**Y terminamos xD**

**El cap esta más largo porque los deje sin actualización todo el fin de semana, pero es que tenía que hacerlo, no todos los días uno va a un concierto de Miguel Bosé x3**

**Jojojo, pues espero que les haya gustado, en este hubo más acción, pero no toda la que me gustaría, aunque quien sabe si el rubio hermoso pueda soportar la noche del martes xD**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bye**

**Besitos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que la musa y yo nos peleamos y ella tomó sus cosas y se fue lejos muy lejos de mi lindo hogar. Pero me parece que esta dispuesta a volver.**

**Gracias Arya**

_**10. Tentación**_

-Necesito hablar contigo Harry –dijo su padrino serio, mirando a Draco receloso.

No, no podía ser, de pronto la absurda idea de que su padrino realmente estaba conectado con el de su cabeza.

-¿Hablar conmigo? –preguntó Harry tratando de poner atención a sus palabras a la vez que intentaba procesar el hecho de que se había besado con Draco Malfoy y le había gustado.

-Si, hablar contigo –repitió Sirius irritado-, ven aquí.

-Eso no va a pasar, Black –intervino Severus-, Potter esta castigado y de aquí no sale hasta que termine el castigo.

-Necesito hablar con él –insistió Sirius intentando no agotar toda su paciencia.

De pronto se escucho la voz de McGonagall llamando al animago y este cerró los ojos con expresión resignada.

-Aquí estas –dijo McGonagall entrando al aula-. Te pedí que esperaras a que Potter terminara, Sirius.

-Si, Minerva, pero es urgente…

-Espera a que Potter termine el castigo, Sirius, Severus es una autoridad en este colegio y tienes que respetar eso –interrumpió McGonagall.

-Para cuando terminen será medianoche.

-Eso sólo depende de ellos, Black –dijo Severus con aire triunfante.

-Sólo nos falta clasificar las pociones –dijo Harry a Sirius con la esperanza de que siguiera interviniendo por el; la idea de estar sólo con Draco en esos momentos no era nada agradable.

-Pues apúrense a terminar –sentencio McGonagall y volviéndose a los adultos dijo-. Señores, los espero en mi oficina.

Sirius y Severus salieron del aula detrás de la directora y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Al hacerlo el cuarto le pareció repentinamente más oscuro a Harry; sin saber que hacer exactamente se volvió a las estanterías. Draco hizo lo mismo del lado contrario y durante varios minutos ninguno dijo nada.

-Empezaré a clasificar –dijo de pronto Harry.

El rubio sólo asintió con la cabeza y terminó lo suyo. Harry frunció el ceño, aquello era no solo bastante incomodo sino también extraño.

"_Te ha gustado"_, acusaba Sirius una y otra vez. _"Fue un desliz"_, decía Harry. _"¡Claro que no fue un desliz! Lo has hecho con toda intención" "No estaba pensando con claridad y menos si tengo la voz de mi padrino diciéndome cada dos por tres que lquiero besar a la serpientita…Tu tienes la culpa" "Yo no tengo la culpa, si hubieras querido me podrías ignorar como sueles hacer"_

Pero mientras Harry se peleaba con sus Siriuciencia Draco también tenía la suya, y era mucho menos agradable, ya que el no podía con Harry y Severus a la vez.

"_¿Por qué lo has besado?"_, preguntaba Severus. _"Porque es lo que quería desde que nos dieron el cuarto juntos"_, decía un Harry orgulloso. _"¡Yo no quería besarte desde entonces!"_, discrepaba el rubio, pero como siempre Harry tenía un as bajo la manga. _"Pero no has negado que lo querías"_

¿Es que no podía pensar a solas? Aquello era incluso más confuso. Enfadado se levantó y comenzó a pasear en círculos por la habitación ante la atenta mirada de Harry que creía que por fin iba a explotar por lo sucedido.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó Harry cauteloso.

-¡Quieres callarte ya! –exclamó Draco volviéndose con brusquedad.

Harry arqueo las cejas y ya no dijo nada más, de pronto el rubio palideció un poco. Lo había vuelto a hacer, los había confundido; bueno ya, quizás no era el verdadero el que hablara, pero si lo escuchaba en su cabeza seguro que el tenía la culpa. _"Tranquilízate, Draco, un Malfoy nunca pierde los estribos"_, se dijo a sí mismo.

-Aquí no ha pasado nada –dijo Draco más tranquilo-, así que ni se te ocurra andar pregonándolo por ahí.

-¿Por qué le diría a alguien la estupidez más grande de mi vida? –preguntó Harry molesto.

-No se, es algo que harías tu –contestó el rubio con una mueca.

-Mira Malfoy…

-Nada –interrumpió Draco alzando una mano para callarlo, lo que extrañamente funcionó-; tu no dices nada, yo tampoco y se acabo el asunto. Ahora terminemos de clasificar, ya van a ser las ocho y no se tu pero yo, quiero cenar.

-Bien –gruñó Harry.

Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro fulminando cada que podía al profesor de pociones que estaba sentado frente a McGonagall, en su escritorio.

-Sirius, te lo había pedido no una, ni dos, sino cinco veces que esperaras a que Potter terminara el castigo –decía McGonagall molesta.

-Seguro que Harry sale después de la medianoche –bufó Sirius.

-Eso no sería problema tuyo –dijo McGonagall cortante.

-Se estaban peleando –dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos-, sólo a Snape se le ocurre dejarlos solos en una habitación.

-Ya son grandecitos para andarse con tonterías –apuntó la directora y al ver que Sirius insistiría dijo-. Los dos, Sirius.

-No entiendo para que debo estar aquí, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer –dijo Severus.

-Habrá una reunión de la orden mañana –dijo McGonagall.

-Entendido –respondió Severus- ¿Ahora me puedo marchar?

-…-McGonagall suspiró- Si Severus, ya puedes marcharte.

Sin decir más Severus se levantó y salió del despacho bajo la furibunda mirada de Sirius.

-Lo hace a propósito –dijo Sirius molesto.

-Déjalo ya ¿quieres?

Sirius bufó y se sentó en la silla al lado de la que se había sentado Severus, miraba a su antigua profesora receloso; si... se desquitaría... haría que le acompañara a la cena con Remus.

Ocho y media y apenas salían del aula de pociones, primero debían ir con Snape para avisar que ya habían terminado y para que les regresara sus varitas. Después de ello cada quien salió por su rumbo, Draco al gran comedor y Harry a buscar a Sirius al despacho de McGonagall. Cuando llegó no había terminado de tocar la puerta cuando Sirius ya la estaba abriendo.

-¡Al fin llegas! –exclamó Sirius.

-Toma asiento Potter –le dijo McGonagall con mucha más calma que Sirius.

Harry obedeció y tomó lugar a un lado de Sirius, se les veía nerviosos a ambos, lo que hizo que al moreno le volviera a saltar a al cabeza que su padrino sabía lo que había ocurrido con Draco.

-Sólo para aclarar –empezó Harry resignado-, el me provocó primero.

-No estamos aquí para saber porque se estaban peleando –aclaró la directora.

-¿Peleando? –murmuró Harry extrañando.

-Harry, tu estancia en Slytherin se tendrá que prolongar a un par de semanas –dijo Sirius resignado.

-¿Dos semanas? –repitió Harry, ¿Por qué no le hablaban claro?

-Sirius vino a ver si podía hacer algo para que regresarás a Gryffindor, pero eso no será hasta dentro de dos semanas –explicó la directora.

-Ah, bueno –dijo Harry entendiendo al fin-, al menos no serán meses.

-No, no lo serán –sonrió McGonagall.

-¿Seguiré compartiendo habitación con Malfoy?

-Me temo que si –suspiró McGonagall.

-¿Y eso es todo? –preguntó Harry decepcionado.

-Es importante saber porque te han enviado a esa casa, Harry –dijo Sirius preocupado-. Debes tener mucho cuidado, no creo que falte mucho para tu enfrentamiento con Voldemort y puede que sea parte de alguno de sus planes este cambio a Slyhterin.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? El sombrero es quien decide eso ¿no? A menos que el sombrero este mal.

-El sombrero esta bien –dijo una nueva voz que hizo que todos se volvieran extrañados a la pared detrás de la directora.

-Profesor Dumbledore –sonrió Harry al retrato.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Harry –dijo Albus con su habitual sonrisa.

-Si el sombrero no esta mal… -comenzó Sirius, pero Albus lo interrumpió.

-He escuchado todas sus teorías Sirius, y no me parece que alguna encaje. Harry esta en Slytherin por una razón, debe encontrar algo que le de más fuerza.

-¿Un nuevo poder? –preguntó Sirius.

-No y me extraña que no sepas cual es Sirius –dijo Albus ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿Usted sabe cual es? –preguntó Harry.

-Si, pero no te lo diré –dijo Albus con firmeza-, debes encontrarlo tu sólo, Harry. Si te lo digo lo harás solo por eso y no debe ser así.

-Entonces no saldré de Slytherin hasta que lo encuentre.

-Lo encontrarás antes de lo que crees. Ahora, me parece que deberías bajar a cenar.

-Claro –contestó Harry con repentina tristeza.

Harry se levantó y salió del despacho con la cabeza algo baja. Sirius frunció el ceño y se volvió a la directora con aire acusador.

-Se siente solo –dijo.

-Aprenderá a hacer amigos –intervino Albus.

-¿Amigos? –repitió Sirius escéptico- Vamos Albus, son Slytherins, jamás serán sus amigos.

-¿Eso crees Sirius?

-Eso se.

Harry entró al gran comedor y lo primero que vio fue a sus amigos hacerle señas para que se acercara. Sin dudarlo dos veces caminó hasta ellos y se sentó a un lado de Ron; no le importaba si lo regañaban por no cenar en su mesa, en esos momentos lo último que necesitaba eran los comentarios envenenados de las serpientes.

-¿Hablaste con Sirius? –preguntó Hermione.

-Si

-¿Y? –preguntó Ron.

-Estaré en Slytherin dos semanas más –respondió Harry sin ánimos.

-Al menos es menos que un mes –dijo Ron.

-Si, pero es más de lo que me gustaría –dijo Harry.

-Tranquilo Harry, se pasarán rápido.

-No intentes animarme Hermione –dijo Harry tomando un poco de jugo.

-Tampoco es su culpa ¿sabes? –dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño- Entiendo que el estar con las serpientes es más que desagradable pero…

-Esta bien, lo siento –dijo Harry cansado- ¿Desde cuando se llevan bien ustedes dos?

-Si no estas aquí alguien tiene que poner paz entre nosotros –sonrió Hermione.

-¿Ginny? –preguntó Harry.

-No

-Quiero decir ¿en donde esta Ginny? –corrigió Harry.

-Ah… -dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño- No la he visto hoy, ayer vino y preguntó por ti. Pensé que te habría buscado.

-No se porque le terminaste –dijo Hermione indiferente-, hacían muy bonita pareja.

-Corre peligro conmigo…

-Mismo que corre sin ti –interrumpió Hermione-, Voldemort no se detendrá solo porque no es oficial Harry; si se quieren es lo mismo.

-Quizás no lo vea así –dijo Harry alzándose de hombros.

-Deberías hablar con ella –dijo Ron.

-¿Y qué le digo?

-La verdad, que la quieres –dijo Hermione.

-¿La quieres? –preguntó Ron serio.

-Vine porque quería pasar un buen rato con mis dos amigos, no a que me acribillaran con preguntas sobre una relación que no les concierne –dijo Harry molesto.

-Es mi hermana…

-Aun así –dijo Harry levantándose.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dormir, será mejor que llegue antes que Malfoy.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo va eso? –preguntó Hermione.

-No se –bufó Harry-, lo dejamos por la paz, el duerme en un extremo y yo en otro.

-Eso no me gusta –dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-La cama es enorme, no nos tocamos ni por error –dijo Harry. _"Eso cuando están despiertos"_, dijo Sirius. _"Será mejor que te calles" "Que genio"_ –Como sea –continuó sacudiendo la cabeza-, ya me voy.

-Nos vemos Harry.

-Busca a Ginny –dijo Hermione.

Harry solo la miró rodando los ojos y luego se fue. Claro no sin antes fijarse si el rubio Slytherin seguía en la mesa, no quería llegar y que el otro estuviera en la habitación, para su suerte aun estaba ahí.

-¿Qué tanto miras a Potter? –preguntó Blaise.

-Nada –contestó Draco con brusquedad volviendo a su cena.

-¿Cómo estuvo el castigo?

-¿Cómo podría estar? –gruñó el rubio.

-Olvídalo, me iré a dormir; es obvio que Potter te la puso de cuadritos con Snape –dijo Blaise.

Draco no respondió, y en vez de mirar como se marchaba su compañero, observó que Severus iba llegando al comedor. Sin saber porque se levantó y lo siguió hasta la mesa de los profesores.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó Severus alzando una ceja.

-Se que sabes lo que pasó en el castigo –soltó el rubio en un molesto susurro- te he dicho mil veces que no te metas en mi cabeza.

-Y yo a ti otras mil que para eso debes practicar –dijo Severus indiferente.

Ambos hablaban en voz bastante baja para no levantar la atención, a pesar de que casi no había profesores en la mesa para escucharlos.

-No se lo irás a decir a mi padre –advirtió Draco.

-¿Por qué crees que le informo de todo? –preguntó Severus fastidiado- Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedirme que guarde el secreto.

-¿En serio?

-Antes confiabas en mi, ¿por qué ya no?

Draco lo miró con cara de "Porque ha de ser", así que Severus suspiró y cambió el semblante.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Me provoco, fue una estupidez.

-Tienes tiempo pensando en el de esa manera, Draco.

-Soy un adolescente, es normal, hasta con Potter –respondió Draco.

-No es normal con Potter –contradijo Severus-, es como si de pronto Potter quisiera tirarse al Lord.

-¡Oh, por favor! –exclamó el rubio con asco- Sólo no le digas a Lucius.

-Dime la verdad Draco… ¿te gusta Potter?

-¡Claro que no!

-Tranquilo, tampoco digo que estés enamorado de el. Entiendo que sea una atracción física, pero debes tener cuidado con eso.

-¿Crees que me enamoraré de Potter?

-Solo evita este tipo de provocaciones, ¿quieres?

-Esta bien.

Draco giró en sus talones y salió del Gran Comedor; aun era temprano y alcanzaba a llegar y hacerse el dormido antes que Harry. Se dirigió a las mazmorras, pero el escuchar la voz de Theo lo detuvo antes de dar vuelta en el siguiente pasillo.

-Vamos, tampoco te estoy pidiendo matrimonio.

-No, tan sólo un revolcón –respondió Harry molesto-. No insistas Nott, no me interesa nada contigo.

-No te creo.

Draco escuchaba cada vez más atento. Así que Theo seguía en su intento de acostarse con Harry. De pronto la imagen de Harry besando a Theo, con la misma desesperación que tenían en el aula de pociones llegó a su cabeza, y no le gustó.

-Pues no me creas, tampoco me interesa –contestó Harry.

-Vamos, Potter.

-¡Hasta que te encuentro! –exclamó Draco saliendo del pasillo- ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido Nott?

-No es un buen momento, Draco –dijo Theo cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo diría que es perfecto –discrepó Draco-, venga, acompáñame.

-Estoy hablando con Potter.

-Y por lo que escuche no conseguirás nada de él, ahora tienes dos opciones, una: venir conmigo y dos: venir conmigo.

-Draco…

-Créeme Theo –interrumpió Draco-, no te pierdes de nada.

-¿Y tu que sabes? –saltó Harry molesto.

-No te metas Potter –advirtió el rubio.

-No puedes hablar de lo que no sabes Malfoy –gruñó Harry.

-No es necesario acostarme contigo para saber que eres un desastre en la cama –dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

Theo pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, hasta que llegaron a este punto y Harry se quedó fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

-No se si confiar en tus palabras, Draco –dijo Theo receloso-, Potter se ve bastante pasable.

-Claro que lo soy –gruñó Harry.

-Ya quisieras –bufó Draco-, vamonos Theo, no pierdas el tiempo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –preguntó Harry cada vez más molesto.

-Un experto –dijo el rubio con superioridad.

-¿Le vas a creer a este imbecil? –preguntó Harry a Theo.

-Puede que si –respondió Theo ocultando una sonrisa-, a menos claro…

-No te acostarás con el –rugió Draco indignado.

-¿Y quién eres tu para impedirlo? –preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

-Si Draco, ¿quién?

-Theo –advirtió Draco al notar lo que estaba haciendo.

"_Desgraciado infeliz"_, pensó. Si sigue así se iba a salir con la suya.

-¿Harry?

Oh, genial, más gente. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una obra teatral? Sería bueno comenzar a cobrar la entrada, tres galeones el boleto... era un precio razonable para semejante espectáculo.

-Los que faltaban –ironizó el rubio-, la comadreja y la sangre sucia. Si, creo que ahora sí podemos continuar la discusión.

-¡Cállate, Hurón! –dijo Ron con una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa aquí Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Theo fastidiado- Que yo sepa las mazmorras no van a su casa ¿o si?

-¿Qué te importa? –gruñó Ron.

-Harry –insistió su amiga.

-Su querido amigo estaba pensando en acostarse con Theo –informó el rubio con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó Theo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No? –repitió Draco acentuando su sonrisa.

-¡NO!

-Ven Harry –dijo Hermione tendiéndole la mano.

Y al contrario de lo que esperaban, el moreno bufó y salió por un pasillo opuesto. Ron y Hermione totalmente sorprendidos tardaron un minuto en asimilar este movimiento para después salir corriendo tras él.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Draco aun cruzado de brazos.

Theo rodó los ojos y se marchó directo a la sala común. Draco suspiró y se recargó en la pared.

-Esto es el colmo –murmuró.

-¡Harry!

-¡Harry detente!

-¿Qué quieren? –preguntó Harry volviéndose con brusquedad.

-¿Qué va a ser? –preguntó Ron molesto- ¿Por qué te has marchado así?

-Quiero estar solo –contestó Harry a la defensiva.

-¿Qué quería Nott contigo? –preguntó Ron

-Nada.

-Harry…

-Nada, Ron, no quiere nada –interrumpió Harry cada vez más molesto.

-Sólo queremos ayudar –dijo Hermione.

-No necesito ayuda ahora.

-Vamos Harry, era obvio que necesitabas ayuda.

-No necesito ayuda –gritó Harry y a la vez que lo hacía varias antorchas se apagaron debido a una ráfaga de aire.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Quiero estar solo –insistió Harry sin calmarse.

-Pero…

-Solo necesito pensar, Hermione –dijo Harry.

-Deberías calmarte –dijo Hermione mirando como un par de armaduras comenzaban a temblar.

-¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo yo? –preguntó Harry ofendido, y para su desgracia en ese momento una de las armaduras perdió la cabeza al salir volando.

-Eres tú –confirmó Hermione-, tranquilízate.

-Lo haré cuando me dejen sólo.

-Deberías decirle sobre esto a alguien, Harry –dijo Ron.

-No necesito ayuda con Nott

-No es por eso –aclaró Ron mirando las armaduras-, relájate.

-Yo no estoy haciendo eso –dijo Harry enfurruñado.

-Relájate y lo sabremos –dijo Hermione resuelta.

Harry suspiró exasperado e intentó relajarse, pero simplemente no lo lograba; necesitaba con urgencia golpear a alguien. Sin previo uno de los brazos de la armadura salió volando junto a la cabeza de la otra.

-No te estas relajando –acusó Hermione.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si están aquí?

-Bien, nos iremos, pero tienes que hablar con McGonagall de esto, no es normal que tu magia siga descontrolándose de esta manera.

-¡No soy yo!

Ron y Hermione dieron media vuelta y se marcharon por donde habían llegado, y Harry se quedó mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron. Miró a su alrededor, esa magia no era suya y lo sabía, pero quien podría estar tan furioso como él en esos momentos. Con la curiosidad a flor de piel siguió caminando por el pasillo, ese alguien debía estar cerca.

-¿Malfoy?

Había topado con el, al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, le parecía imposible que hubiera llegado hasta ahí sin que él lo notara, pero por otro lado en rubio tenía sus años en Slytherin y era seguro que conocía mejor esos rumbos.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?

-Estas derrochando magia, por si no sabías –dijo Harry acercándose cautelosamente.

-Lo se

-¿Lo haces a propósito?

-Claro que no… vete de aquí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, y menos si es tuya.

-Necesitas relajarte.

-Te citare: ¿cómo si estás aquí? –gruñó el rubio, haciendo volar la cabeza de la otra armadura.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

-Vete, Potter.

-No quiero…

-¡Yo no quiero escucharte!

-¿Estas molesto por lo de Nott?... ¿O por lo del beso?

-¿El beso? –preguntó Draco prestándole atención.

-En el castigo –aclaró Harry-, ¿estas molesto por que te besé?

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

-No se… -dijo Harry alzándose de hombros, miró de reojo que las armaduras estaban dejando de temblar- Ninguna, supongo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué te gusta provocarme de esa manera? –preguntó Harry de pronto.

-Yo no te provoco.

-Lo haces: te caes sobre mí, me abrazas al dormir…

-Tú me abrazas a mí –corrigió Draco.

Harry miró a Draco durante varios segundos, el rubio le regresaba la mirada dudoso. _"¿Qué se traerá ahora?"_, se preguntó el rubio. _"Sea lo que sea, acéptalo"_, dijo el Harry en su cabeza.

-Tenemos un problema –dijo Harry con cautela.

-¿Tenemos?

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó Harry ignorándolo.

-¿Qué?

-El beso, ¿te ha gustado?

-No –contestó Draco para nada convencido-, eres un terrible besador.

-Puedo demostrarte lo contrario –dijo Harry con aire superior-, puedo demostrarte que el que besa mal eres tú.

-No quiero otro beso, Potter… -dijo Draco dándole la espalda, pero Harry se interpuso en su camino.

-¿No?

-Tú quieres que te bese, no yo.

-¿Lo harías?

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Draco extrañado- Creo que eso del héroe trágico te ha afectado.

"_Concuerdo con el"_, dijo Sirius. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_, se preguntó Harry desesperado. _"¡Por dios! Es Malfoy"_

-Adiós –dijo un ruborizado Harry antes de quitarse del camino del rubio y volver sobre sus pasos.

Sin saber porque…oh, vamos, claro que sabía porque iba tras Harry; el saber que quería volver a besarlo había encendido una luz roja en su cabeza, luz que probablemente advertía problemas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero aun así no le hizo caso. Alcanzó a detener a Harry de un brazo y sin pensarlo dos veces le plantó un beso. Beso que no fue rechazado, al contrario; poco a poco fue volviéndose más pasional, hasta que llegaron un punto en el que tenían que separarse.

-Aquí no –dijo Draco jadeando.

-¿Dónde?

-Ven –dijo jalándolo hasta la salida de las mazmorras.

Harry lo siguió por tres pasillos enteros antes de salir de las mazmorras y subir al segundo piso. _"¿Qué estas haciendo?"_, lo reprendió Sirius. _"No me fastidies ahora" "¿Entonces cuando? ¿Cuándo ya sea tarde?"_. Draco iba a entrar a los baños pero Harry lo jaló hacia atrás impidiéndolo.

-No lo haré ahí.

-Oh, venga, ya hemos llegado.

-No lo haré ahí…

-¿Qué es lo que no hará ahí? –preguntó una voz que los hizo volverse asustados.

"_No puede ser"_, pensó Draco.

"_Estoy muerto"_, pensó Harry.

Continuará...

**Y con esto termino por hoy. Soy mala lo se y lo siento, juro que estaba a unos segu****ndos de comenzar con el lemon, pero vino esta idea loca a mi cabeza y dije: ¡Si, eso es! No pude dejarlo pasar, lo siento.**

**Espero que les haya gustado xD**

**Gracias por leer x3**

**Bye**

**Besitos**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Al fin! Lamento haberlos dejado tanto tiempo, pero es que la musa maldita me volvió a abandonar, pero ya ha regresado y la tengo amarrada a la pata de la cama muajajajajaja, no dejaré que me deje de muevo xD**

**Gracias por la paciencia -.- Este fic va para mi bella Arya, Aris, Bellatrix, Dark Carli, Diabolik, Loves Harry y Aeriel. **

**Gracias por el beteto Arya x3 **

_**11. Desconocidos**_

-¿Qué es lo que no hará ahí? –preguntó una voz que los hizo volverse asustados.

"_No puede ser"_, pensó Draco.

"_Estoy muerto"_, pensó Harry.

-¿Y bien? ¿Draco?

-Nada –contestó Draco nervioso, de todas las personas que podían haber llegado, esa definitivamente era la última que esperaba-. ¿Qué haces aquí, Padre?

-Yo tengo "asuntos" que arreglar aquí, Draco; lo extraño es verte a ti jaloneando a Potter hacía el baño –respondió Lucius alzando una ceja mirando a Harry de arriba abajo para luego volver a mirar a Draco.

-Uno de los profesores nos ha mandado un castigo –dijo Draco con una confianza que Harry creyó imposible en esa situación.

-¿Te han castigado? –preguntó Lucius molesto.

-A los dos –intervino Harry.

-Es lo que pasa cuando tengo que ver a Potter las veinticuatro horas del día –dijo Draco mirando a Harry molesto.

"_¡Debes estar bromeando!"_, pensó Harry. ¿Realmente Draco estaba molesto con el? ¡Pero si el que quería hacerlo era el! _"Corrección: ambos lo querían"_, dijo Sirius contento de que alguien los detuviera. _"En este momento te odio, Sirius"_

-Ya veo –dijo Lucius sin quitar ese tono molesto-, así que es verdad que comparten la habitación.

-Si –respondió Draco fastidiado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los días que su padre pasaba a "ver" a Severus tenía que ser justamente hoy? ¿Qué mal había hecho el para que le pasaran todas aquellas cosas últimamente? Venga que no era ningún santo, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacer alguna maldad. _"Debo hacerme una limpia, una muy buena limpia"_, pensó Draco.

-Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, Draco.

-Esta bien –respondió Draco a sabiendas de lo que vendría.

-Señor Potter –dijo Lucius para llamar su atención.

Harry suspiró y regresó por donde vino. Lucius no dijo nada hasta que Harry salió de su vista.

-He hablado con Severus.

-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Draco incomodo.

-Que has estado metiéndote en muchos problemas, entiendo que estar con Potter debe fastidiarte en extremo, Draco, pero debes mantener la cama, un Malfoy nunca pierde los estribos.

-Lo sé, padre.

-Ven conmigo un momento –dijo Lucius dando media vuelta para comenzar a andar.

Draco suspiró y lo siguió. No decían nada, Draco iba absorto en sus pensamientos; aun le parecía imposible que estuviera a punto de acostarse con Harry, aunque si debía confesarlo… ¡Merlin! ¡Que ganas le tenía ahora! _"Tarde o temprano tenías que admitirlo, Draquito"_, dijo el Harry en su cabeza. _"Bien, ganaste… Quiero acostarme contigo"_, refunfuñó Draco _"Pero la culpa la tienes tu por metérmelo a la cabeza"_

De improviso notó como su padre se detenía ante una puerta, que para horror de Draco era la de Severus.

-Adelante –escuchó a Severus después de que su padre llamara a la puerta.

-Lucius –saludó Severus con media sonrisa.

-Estoy aquí –canturreó Draco fastidiado.

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó Severus mirando a Lucius de reojo.

-Esta aquí porque lo encontré en un pasillo tironeando a Potter hacia los baños –respondió Lucius.

Draco abrió los ojos asustados, su padre no le había creído y lo había llevado con Severus para un interrogatorio. Típico ¿cómo es que se confió tanto? _"¡Estupido!"_, se dijo a sí mismo.

-Al baño, ¿ehh? –dijo Severus mirando a Draco con cara de: "Te lo he advertido".

-Nos castigaron –dijo Draco mirando a Severus suplicante.

"_No le digas nada, Severus"_, pensaba una y otra vez con la esperanza de que el profesor le tendiera una mano.

-El profesor Flitwick los ha castigado –confirmó Severus-. Creía que ya habían terminado el castigado, Draco.

-Nos faltaba terminar de limpiar uno de los baños –dijo Draco agradecido.

-Y yo me chupo el dedo –dijo Lucius cruzándose de brazos. Severus y Draco lo miraron fijamente- Sé que esconden algo.

-Es la verdad –insistió Draco.

-Severus –llamó Lucius alzando una ceja.

-Ve a tu sala, Draco -ordenó Severus.

"_Le dirá"_, pensó Draco alarmado _"Le dirá todo"_

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco.

-Vete –ordenó Severus.

Draco miró a su padre, parecía dispuesto a ver que sucedería así que lo mejor sería irse de ahí. Si Severus le contaría todo, realmente debía estar lo más alejado de su padre; sin más asintió y salió bajo la atenta mirada de ambos adultos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? –preguntó Lucius.

-¿Por qué asumes que corrí a Draco para hablar de él? –preguntó Severus dándole la espalda para acomodar unos papeles en su escritorio.

Lucius avanzó hasta el y pegando su pecho contra su espalda le susurró al oído:

-Porque es lo que harías para ayudarlo.

-¿Qué piensas de Potter? –preguntó Severus mirándolo de reojo.

Lucius frunció el ceño y se separó permitiendo que Severus volviera a darle la cara.

-El rumbo de esta conversación no me esta gustando –dijo Lucius aun con el ceño fruncido-; si no hay castigo qué hacían solos encaminándose al baño.

Severus continúo mirando a Lucius, pero no respondió, cosa que hizo al rubio dar por sentado un hecho… "El Hecho".

-¡No! –exclamó Lucius- Draco no se acostaría con Potter así fuera para salvar su vida.

-Para salvar su vida no, pero qué tal para calmar un calentón –dijo Severus con una mueca.

-Severus!!!!

-No me lo estoy inventando –dijo el profesor molesto-, a Draco le atrae Potter y parece que el sentimiento es mutuo. No creo que podamos hacer nada, más que esperar lo inevitable.

-¿Dejar que se acuesten? –preguntó Lucius ofendido- ¡Ni en un millón de años!

-¿Qué más puedes hacer? –preguntó Severus exasperado- Comparten habitación, tarde o temprano lo harán.

-¡Pues haz algo! Tú eres el jefe de la casa, cámbialo de habitación, es más, cámbialo de casa.

-¿Crees que si pudiera hacerlo Potter tendría dos días en Slytherin?

-No se pueden acostar aunque se gusten –dijo Lucius dejándose caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio- ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si lo hacen?

-No se enamorarán, no son tan compatibles –dijo Severus optimista.

-Eso es peor –dijo Lucius pasándose una mano por el cabello-…Tenemos que hacer algo.

-No puedes hacer nada –dijo Severus tranquilo para intentar disuadirlo.

-¡Remus! –gritó Sirius al llegar a casa.

Seguían viviendo en Grilmuld Place, más que nada porque era más cómodo para las reuniones de la Orden. Habían conseguido quitar la pintura de la madre de Sirius y la casa se veía mucho más acogedora desde entonces. Seguía teniendo ese aire lúgubre de los Black, pero eso se eliminaba con algo de buena compañía, la cual no era difícil de conseguir gracias a las reuniones.

-¡Al fin llegaste! –exclamó Remus saliendo de la cocina- Ya iba a ir por ti, tienes todo el día afuera.

-Hola Remus –saludó McGonagall detrás de Sirius.

-¡Minerva! Discúlpame, no te vi –dijo Remus- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, Remus, gracias. No quería llegar de improviso, pero Sirius fue demasiado insistente –dijo Minerva mirando a Sirius de forma nada agradable.

-No te preocupes, Bill, Molly y Arthur también se quedarán a cenar –sonrió Remus.

-No me dijiste eso –dijo Sirius pasando a la cocina.

-Puedo hablar contigo un segundo Sirius –dijo Remus jalándolo del brazo hacia el vestíbulo-, pasa Minerva, Molly esta en la cocina.

McGonagall asintió y entró a la cocina mientras que Remus terminaba de llevar a Sirius a la entrada.

-¿Por qué la has traído? Se suponía que estaríamos solos esta noche ¿recuerdas? –dijo Remus.

-Mira quien habla ¿y qué hay de Molly, Bill y Arthur?

-Ellos llegaron solos –se defendió Remus.

-Se irán pronto, sobre todo Minerva créeme –aseguró Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿Viste a Harry?

-Si

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Para eso ha venido Minerva, ella te dirá todo –respondió Sirius feliz de no tener que ser el quien le diera la noticia.

Harry llegó a la sala común y como era usual no le quitaron los ojos de encima hasta que llegó al pasillo de su habitación. Suspirando continuó más tranquilo hasta su destino, y hubiera llegado en un par de pasos si alguien no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Nott? –preguntó Harry con fastidio.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan hostil –dijo Theo con cierta amabilidad, cosa que puso a Harry alerta.

"_¿No puedo tener un día de paz con estas viboritas?"_, pensó exasperado.

-Bien –dijo Harry tratando de sonar más natural- ¿qué quieres?

-Saber a donde huiste después de lo del pasillo –contestó Theo con una sonrisita.

-¿Para qué?

-Curiosidad.

-No fui a ningún lado.

No tenía ánimos de discutir con nadie, lo que quería era quitárselo de encima para poder entrar a su habitación y dormir, dormir hasta que llegue el fin del mundo. _"Las serpientitas van a acabar contigo, Harry"_, dijo la preocupada voz de su padrino _"Deberías intentar regresar a Gryffindor hasta que te canses, o más bien hasta que canses a McGonagall, verás como funciona" "Regresaré en dos semanas, no pienso cansarme más para terminar aceptando lo que me dijeron en un principio"._

-Estas muy tranquilo –observó Theo-, quizás demasiado. ¿Te han sedado?

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Mira Nott estoy cansado, no me interesa mantener esta conversación contigo, ya que no va a ningún lado, así que... podrías quitarte de en medio? se te agradecería.

-Así que quieres que esta conversación vaya a algún lado –dijo Theo con aire sugerente.

-No, Nott, no quiero que vaya a ningún lado –dijo Harry cerrando los ojos un momento por la exasperación.

¡Grave error! Nunca, nunca, de los nunca debes darle la espalda a un Slytherin, en este caso solo fue cerrar los ojos tres segundos. Lo besaba ¡Lo besaba! Harry tan sólo atino a abrir los ojos más grandes que dos platos; se había quedado en blanco, no hacía nada. Theo al notar que no había respuesta alguna se separó, pero quedando a buenos centímetros cerca de su rostro.

-Potter –susurró, pero este se limito a parpadear-, hey Potter- lo zarandeó un poco.

"_Estas loco"_, dijo la voz de Sirius igual de shockeado que el, _"Es la única explicación"_. ¿El besó había sido diferente o era su imaginación? _"Fue diferente"_, aseguró Sirius. _"¿Quisieras callarte y dejarme pensar?" "Esta bien, lo siento. Piensa tu entonces" "Gracias… ¡Merlín fue diferente! Me besó diferente"_.

-Potter –insistía Theo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry distraído.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada –contestó Harry nervioso, Theo seguía demasiado cerca-, ahora que si quisieras respetar mi espacio personal…

-Estas muy raro –dijo Theo sin hacer distancia.

-No, tú eres el raro. Yo no ando por ahí besando al que se me cruza.

-No beso al que se me cruza, sólo al que quiero… al que considero "bueno" –dijo Theo.

-Ya… Déjame pasar –dijo Harry firme.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño confundido.

-¿No harás ningún drama, no saldrás corriendo a contarle a tus amiguitos que te he besado?

-Claro que no!!. Las cosas se toman de quien vienen –dijo Harry comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

-Que eres una serpiente pervertida y que espero que ahora me dejes en paz –dijo Harry retirándolo con una mano, pero a medio camino Theo se detuvo haciendo fuerza y tomando la mano de Harry con la suya.

-Nunca admitirás que te ha gustado, ¿cierto? –dijo Theo.

-No me ha gustado…

-¡Vamos, Potter! Se como funcionas –dijo Theo sonriendo con superioridad-. Te gusta que te bese, te gustó aquel beso en la habitación de Draco y te ha gustado este... por qué no lo admites y terminamos con esto.

-Piensa lo que quieras –dijo Harry tratando de pasar, pero de nuevo le fue impedido.

Draco salió molesto y nervioso del despacho de Severus. Le diría todo a su padre, no había duda; de qué le servía huir ahora si después terminaría con la cabeza entre los elfos de la familia. _"¡Increíble! Sólo a mi se me ocurre decirle a Severus que hay cierta…atracción entre Potter y yo. Por que no es más que eso: atracción" "Muy buena atracción"_, dijo Harry. _"Tu cállate"_ _"Que genio" "¿Qué entiendes por cállate?"._

Llegó a la sala común y se topó con Pansy. Curioso... la chica tenía un buen tiempo que no lo atosigaba.

-Hola Draco –saludó Pansy.

-Hola –respondió el sin prestarle mayor atención.

-Potter llegó antes que tú, se veía cansado ¿qué los puso a hacer Snape?

-Su trabajo sucio –refunfuñó el rubio, porque era cierto, todo ese trabajo era de Severus; bueno limpiar no, pero igual era trabajo sucio.

-Ya veo. ¿Has visto Theo?

-No quisiera.

-Se veía molesto cuando llegó.

-¿Ah, si? –preguntó Draco interesado- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No, pensé que tu sabrías algo.

-Pues no, no se nada.

-Ah –dijo la chica decepcionada-, bueno, te dejo debes estar cansado.

Draco asintió y continúo solo por su camino. No entendía de qué le servía el que Severus le diera la oportunidad de huir de su padre en ese momento si después terminaría con la cabeza colgada junto a los elfos de la mansión. Estaba por llegar al pasillo que daba a su habitación cuando escuchó un par de voces muy familiares. Como una especie de deja vu escuchó las voces de Harry y Theo, se escondió e intentó escuchar la discusión.

"_No discuten"_, dijo Severus. _"Pude deducirlo yo solito"_, soltó Draco molesto. En efecto, no sonaba como una discusión, se escuchaban bastante tranquilos. _"Aquí hay algo raro"_, dijo Harry. _"Lo he notado"_, contestó Draco cada vez más molesto. _"Deberías acercarte un poco"_, dijo Severus. _"Puedo pensar yo solito, Gracias" "Sólo intento ayudarte, Draco"_, dijo Severus molesto._ "Hombre, gracias; pero de verdad quisiera que no me ayudaran más"... "Ya no hablan"_, informó Harry ignorando a Draco. _"No me digas"_, ironizó Draco. _"¡Merlín! ¡Me esta besando!"_, exclamó Harry haciendo que Draco asomara más la cabeza, sólo para descubrir que efectivamente lo estaba besando. La sorpresa fue que Harry correspondía esta vez. _"¡Te esta besando!"_.

Sin necesidad de nada más, salió furioso hasta ellos y separó con brusquedad a Theo.

-Te dije que dejarás a Potter –dijo Draco furioso mientras una vena en su cuello comenzaba a resaltar-, no puedes acercarte a Potter, ¿entiendes?

-¿Pero que te pasa a ti? –preguntó Theo molesto- Por si no te has dado cuenta él me besaba también.

-¡Cállate! –gritó Draco aventándolo contra la pared - Te lo dije no una, sino varias veces Theo, ¡Aléjate de él!

-¿Y tu quién eres para ordenármelo? –gruñó Theo.

-Te lo advierto –murmuró Draco amenazante.

-Potter me besó –dijo Theo con una sonrisa de suficiencia que molestó aun más al rubio.

-Pues espero que hayas aprovechado porque es la última vez.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? –preguntó Harry entre sorprendido y asustado, nunca había visto a alguien tan molesto como lo estaba Draco ahora.

-Ve a la habitación –le dijo Draco sin mirarlo.

-No –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Entra ahí –le dijo Draco mirándolo y señalando la puerta.

-¿Por qué?

-Hablaré con Theo…

-Olvídalo, Draco, Potter no quiere nada contigo –interrumpió Theo molesto.

-¡Que te calles! –rugió Draco.

-¡No!

-¡A la habitación! –le dijo Draco a Harry.

-No me iré –contestó Harry molesto.

Draco en un acto molesto, tomó a Harry de un brazo con tanta fuerza que el otro solo hizo una mueca y se dejo llevar al cuarto, Draco ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Theo se lo impidió, aunque no por mucho tiempo porque sin siquiera darse cuenta el puño de Draco dio contra su ojo izquierdo.

Harry miró todo esto con los ojos abiertos como platos; no sabía que hacer, no sabía que le pasaba a Draco, lo único que sabia era que su corazón estaba latiendo a un ritmo increíble. Draco cerró la puerta y jaloneando a Harry lo llevó hasta la pared más cercana y lo acorraló.

-Debes entender algo –le dijo Draco con la respiración acelerada y la vena aun presente en su cuello-, nunca, NUNCA, volverás a besarte con Theodore Nott, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry en un murmullo apenas audible.

-Porque yo te lo digo.

-Eres un maniático –dijo Harry sin ocultar su sorpresa-. No haré lo que me dices, no soy uno más de tus lamebotas... me vale si te gusta Nott…

-No me gusta Nott –lo cortó Draco.

-¿Ah, no?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-¡Merlín! –exclamó Draco desesperado- ¡No ves menos porque no eres ciego!

-Disculpa –dijo Harry ofendido.

Draco suspiró y cerrando los ojos le plantó un beso con brusquedad. Harry que al principio no sabía muy bien que hacer no tardó en responder, pero de nuevo la "oportuna" voz de su padrino se hizo oír: _"Te estas enviciando"_, acusó. _"Lo sé, pero ¡Dios! Como besa"... "¡Sepárate de ese Slytherin en este mismo instante Harry James Potter!"_, gritó Sirius. Y por primera vez le hizo caso a su padrino.

-No estamos pensando con claridad –dijo Harry.

-¿A quién le importa? –preguntó Draco volviendo a besarlo, pero Harry se separó de nuevo, esta vez con más esfuerzo.

-Nos importara después…

-Pero no ahora.

-Pero si después –insistió Harry.

-Deja de hacerte el niño bueno, Potter. Eras tu quien quería esto en el pasillo.

Harry lo miró sin responder, así que Draco hizo ademán de continuar con la tarea, pero Harry volteó la cara.

-No juegues conmigo, Potter.

-¡Que estamos haciendo! –dijo Harry de pronto molesto- ¡Merlín, eres Draco Malfoy!

-¿Y qué?

-¿Y qué? –repitió Harry- Que somos los peores enemigos de esta escuela, eres una serpiente, yo un león. Eres Malfoy yo Potter.

-No –dijo Draco con inusual calma. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta la antorcha que estaba por encima de sus cabezas y con un movimiento la luz se fue apagando poco a poco.

-Claro que si –dijo Harry sin despegar sus ojos de los de Draco.

-No –repitió Draco con una sonrisita-, esta noche…-continuo acercándose de nuevo a su boca- tu eres Harry…-a menos de un centímetro de la boca de Harry la luz se fue por completo y el moreno se permitió cerrar los ojos al igual que Draco- y yo Draco…Dos desconocidos que se van a divertir un rato.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír antes de que Draco le besara. Increíble, era la única palabra que se le ocurrió para el don de la seducción de Draco. Sintió como una de las manos del rubio pasaba por su nuca y profundizaba el beso a la vez que la otra mano tomaba una suya y la ponía alrededor de su cintura; Harry entendiendo la indirecta llevó su otra mano a la cintura de rubio y las deslizó bajo la camisa del rubio.

-Ven –le susurró Draco llevándolo a la cama.

Harry sonrió y sin separarse mucho de el lo siguió, saco sus manos y comenzó a quitarle la túnica, Draco le imitó y para cuando llegaron a la cama sólo llevaban el pantalón y los zapatos, estos fueron los siguientes en salir volando por la habitación. Dada la posición en la habían avanzado Harry cayó encima del rubio, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando era Draco el que besaba el cuello de Harry sobre el.

-Estas frío –se quejo Harry cuando las manos de Draco tocaron su pecho.

-Tú no eres ejemplo de calidez –respondió Draco, ya que las manos de Harry viajaban por su espalda.

De pronto Draco se quedó quieto sobre Harry, el moreno temió que hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, así que contuvo la respiración hasta que Draco habló.

-Quítate las gafas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry aliviado.

-Ya me oíste –dijo Draco serio.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió el rubio y espero algún comentario, pero lo que recibió fueron los labios de Draco. De nuevo se fundieron en una lucha de lenguas, hasta que de improviso Harry comenzó a restregarse contra Draco provocando que este gimiera sin poder evitarlo.

-Mmmmmm

-Te gustó eso, ¿eh? –dijo Harry repitiendo el movimiento.

-Mmmmsi…

Harry iba a volver a hacerlo, pero Draco se separó de el para quedar sentado en sus muslos; vio como le desabrochaba el pantalón y hacía lo mismo con el suyo. Con sólo los bóxer volvió a posarse sobre el, pero ahora Harry con un rápido movimiento quedó encima. Cinco…Diez…Quince minutos en los que Harry se tallaba encima de Draco, hasta que…

-Quítatelos –murmuró Draco.

Harry asintió y se quitó los bóxer, para inmediatamente hacer lo mismo con los de Draco, quiso volver a su posición, pero esta vez Draco era quien estaría arriba y le quedo muy claro por la forma tan dominante en que ahora lo estaba besando.

-¿Has hecho esto antes? –le preguntó Draco.

-Una vez –jadeo Harry.

-¿Ah, si? –preguntó Draco de pronto molesto.

-Eres muy celoso, ¿no crees?

-Para nada –contestó Draco metiendo un dedo en la entrada de Harry con brusquedad.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Mierda! ¿Quisieras tener más cuidado? –gruñó Harry molesto.

-¿Te gustó?

-¡Claro que no!

-No eso… ¿Te gustó la vez que te lo hicieron? –preguntó Draco comenzando a hacer pequeños círculos en la entrada.

-Mmmmm…

-Potter –insistió Draco.

-No pienso responderte mmmm no para quemmm ¡Merlín! –exclamó Harry aferrándose con una mano a la colcha y con la otra a uno de los brazos de Draco.

-Dime –insistía Draco introduciendo otro dedo.

-No

-Dime.

-Mmmmmm no

-¿Quién fue?

-Nadie…

-No lo haré si no me dices –dijo Draco deteniendo todo movimiento.

Harry gruñó y lo miró en la oscuridad con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces no lo hagas, porque no te diré –sentenció Harry serio.

Draco bufó y lo besó con brusquedad, pero cuando vio que Harry comenzaba a restregarse de nuevo, paró con brusquedad y salió completamente de su entrada con un quejido de protesta del moreno. Las cosas se hacían como el decía o no se hacían, y eso era algo que Harry debía entender.

-No lo haremos entonces –dijo Draco separándose.

-¿Qué? –preguntó fastidiado.

-Si no me dices no lo haremos –dijo Draco. Salió de la cama y se encaminó al baño.

-¿Y qué fue todo eso de los desconocidos?

-Es verdad, será verdad cuando quieras y eso es cuando me digas lo que quiero saber –dijo Draco volviéndose a mirarlo.

Harry se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas y lo miraba incrédulo. Después de tantas cosas… una tontería los detenía. Pero aquello era muy personal y Draco no era nadie para exigirle que le contara aquello. El no sería quien diera su brazo a torcer, el rubio no podría aguantar mucho, después de todo…él fue el primero en ceder.

**Jojojojo, pues aquí les di una probadita de los niños . **

**¿Quién los manda ser tan orgullosos? Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ver quien es el primero en ceder. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, perdón otra vez por la tardanza. Gracias a todos por leer y a los que comentan también xD**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Bye**

**Besitos**


	12. Chapter 12

**No tengo perdón de Voldy T.T Bueno al menos el cap ya esta…**

**Gracias a todos por la paciencia. Arya mil gracias por el beteo xD**

**Este cap va para tres personas que ayudaron a que retomara la historia: Mónica, Andrew y Dark Carli xD**

_**12. No digas no**_

No sabía cuanto tiempo era el que llevaba en sentado mirando hacia el baño, pero digamos que fue el suficiente para terminar con toda su excitación. La mente había comenzado a aclarársele permitiéndole ver lo estupidamente urgido que se había visto.

¿Realmente necesitaba acostarse con Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había llegado a tan patética situación?

Ya, bueno, la respuesta no era muy difícil, ¿verdad? Todo había sido por la estupida cama en la que ahora estaba sentado, con las rodillas cruzadas a lo indio; suspiró y se tendió cuan largo era en la cama. Había quedado como un idiota delante de Draco, ahora tendría que vivir con ello por el resto de su estancia en Hogwarts; seguro que mañana a primera hora todo el colegio ya estaría enterado.

Se levantó fastidiado y busco su ropa interior para luego ponerse la pijama, por él que el rubio durmiera en el baño.

Oh, pero nuestro rubio también tenía sus propios problemas con los que lidiar…Bueno, con la excitación, con la que lo había dejado Harry, ya no porque al estar en el baño pudo terminar con ella rápidamente en la regadera. Sin embargo después de deshacerse de ella y cambiar el agua fría por una tibia, supo el error que había cometido; había estado a punto de terminar con todo ese lío en el que Potter los había metido, pero ¡no! El y sus estupidos celos…

"_No"_, pensó abruptamente. _"Yo no estoy celoso de nadie que se haya acostado con Potter antes" "¿Hasta cuando dejaras de mentirte?"_, preguntó Harry fastidiado.

Pero el no estaba mintiendo. No, porque si mentía querría decir que realmente sentía una atracción hacia Potter, una atracción que podría terminar en una situación incomoda en la que le gustaba Potter. Pero a él no le gustaba Potter, a él no le gustaba nadie…

"_Theo"_, pensó entonces.

Si, Theo había sido el único que alguna vez le gustó en serio. Lo que tenía que hacer era comparar; aunque claro eso resultaría más fácil si Theo dejara de acosar a Harry… ¿Por qué le importaba eso? Siempre había dejado que Theo hiciera lo que quisiera con quien quisiera.

"_Será mejor que te detengas ahora"_, sugirió Severus.

Y por raro que pareciera le hizo caso esta vez. Entre más pensaba menos le gustaba la situación, ya sabía lo que debía hacer y eso era lo único que haría… Ahora solo debía esperar a que Harry estuviera profundamente dormido para agarrarlo desprevenido.

-¿CÓMO QUE HARRY ESTA EN SLYTHERIN?

A diferencia de lo que se creería, este no fue el grito de Remus Lupin al enterarse de la noticia. Sirius había cometido el catastrófico error de olvidar que ahí había una persona en particular que siempre había estado al pendiente del niño desde que lo conoció.

En efecto ese había sido el grito de Molly Weasley.

-No es nada del otro mundo, Molly –le dijo McGonagall con aire conciliador-. Potter solo estará ahí dos semanas. Las suficientes para saber porque esta en esa casa.

-Puede resultar más peligroso que de ayuda –intervino Remus ceñudo.

Ante esto Sirius lo miró entre extrañado y molesto, con los ojos entrecerrados; él que se había tomado tantas medidas llevando a Minerva a la Orden como para que le saliera con eso.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó Remus al notar como lo miraba.

-Nada.

-Albus dijo que había algo que debía buscar en Slytherin –continuo Minerva.

-Un nuevo poder –indicó Sirius un tanto escéptico.

-¿En Slytherin? –se extrañó Arthur.

-Es lógico, si lo piensas –intervino Bill-. ¿Dónde más podría encontrar un arma para derrotar a Voldemort que en su misma casa?

Durante lo que le parecieron un par de horas, Draco estuvo en la regadera bajo el chorro de agua, pensando…solo pensando; como esas veces en las que un pensamiento te lleva a otro y a otro, hasta el punto en el que ya no recuerdas porque demonios estabas pensado en eso en primer lugar.

¡Era intolerable aquella acusación! ¡A él no le gustaba Potter!

"_Ya vas a empezar"_, dijo Harry aburrido. _"No seas necio, no te vas a morir por ello"_

Pero es que no era lógico; no le soportaba, no podía verle ni en pintura.

"_Potter no te gusta"_, intervino Severus,_ "Solo estas conciente de que no esta tan mal, lo único que tienes que hacer es acostarte con él; termina con la tensión sexual (que es tan obvia en ambas partes) y todo estará bien, le pondrás fin a esto"_

¡Si! ¡Eso era! Lo único que tenía que hacer era acostarse con el… ¿Pero cómo demonios iba a llegar ahora después de lo que le había dicho? Era tan estupido, toda la situación en si era estupida, mira que no acostarse con él solo porque quería saber quien había sido el otro. Y a todo esto a él que le importaba, Potter podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera…

"_Menos con Theo"_, dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa. _"Theo es punto y aparte"_, le contestó Draco molesto. _"¿Lo dices por él o por mi?" "¿Cuál es la diferencia?"_

Suspiró irritado y salió del baño acomodándose los entallados boxer; con paso sigiloso se acerco a la enorme cama. Lo que vio le hizo detenerse un momento; Harry había podido terminar con su excitación, sin embargo su miembro sobresalía ante Draco en el cuerpo del moreno. Esto le hizo sonreír un poco, quizás, después de todo, Harry había aprendido la lección y le diría el nombre de aquel sujeto.

"_No tiene importancia… No quieres saberlo realmente"_, se dijo.

Pero se equivocaba, si le importaba… aunque por ahora lo dejaría así, después encontraría la manera de que Harry se lo dijera. Porque lo sabría… Si, lo sabría.

Continuó acercándose y con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo apoyo una rodilla en la cama para subirse, espero un momento e hizo lo mismo con la otra; una vez arriba se dispuso a gatear hasta el moreno.

-Oye –le susurró al oído con tono sensual. Pero Harry ni en cuenta. – Oye –insistió, pero nada.

Lo sacudió un poco y no obtuvo mayor resultado. Resoplando se sentó cruzado de piernas mirándolo un tanto enojado. Él que se había tomado tantas molestias en no hacer ruido, solo para descubrir que era de sueño pesado.

"_Que imbécil"_

Bueno, si no podía despertarlo hablándole lo haría de otra manera. Sonrió ante el solo pensamiento y volvió a situarse junto al oído de Harry, abrió la boca pero esta vez nada salió de ella, más bien podría decirse que algo entro. En un solo movimiento había apresado el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno y había comenzado a devorarla cual si dulce fuera. Harry se removió un par de veces y soltó varios suspiros; estaba despertándose pero no sabía que sucedía, solo sabía que le gustaba.

-Mmmm –le escuchó gorgorear medio dormido.

-¿Estas despierto? –le preguntó en un suave susurró que estremeció a Harry.

-No –contestó Harry dejándose hacer.

-¿No? Que lástima –repuso Draco alejándose del oído. Pero no llegó muy lejos, porque Harry le retuvo cerca de el.

Draco sonrió de lado dispuesto a continuar con la tarea, pero Harry lo regresó a la posición. Cerca, muy cerca, pero no lo suficiente para que Draco pudiera evadir la mirada de Harry.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó extrañado.

-Nada –respondió Draco inocentemente, pero la mirada de incredulidad de Harry le hizo añadir-. No puedo.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo… dejarlo así –terminó Draco.

Su sonrisa se había esfumado, lo deseaba y la única forma en la que podía verlo era con deseo. No cabía nada más en el… no quería nada más en el. Y Harry lo notó, notó cuando su mirada cambio y sus grises ojos se ensombrecían a causa del deseo, notó que había pegado, muy discretamente, su cuerpo al suyo, pero lo mejor fue cuando notó su propio deseo reflejado en aquellos grises ojos. No pudo más que asentir débilmente y acercar su rostro para besarlo.

Fuerte, pasional, desesperado, así era aquel beso, no cabía nada más que el deseo y la desesperación. Los cuerpos volvieron a juntarse y la pijama que recién se había puesto Harry no tardo en salir volando otra vez. Sentía que se ahogaba en la boca de Draco, pero no importaba, ya nada importaba.

De pronto Draco dejo la boca de Harry para comenzar a bajar y este solo pudo jadear ante la idea de lo que sucedería.

-Ahmm ah mmmm

-Tranquilo – escuchó susurrarlo-, me quiero divertir un poco.

-¿Qué qui…ahmmm

La pregunta quedo al aire en el momento en que Draco paso su lengua por su miembro; un solo roce, uno y ya le había arrancado un jadeo. Sonrió y continuo la tarea, despacio fue recorriendo toda la extensión del miembro, notaba que el pecho de Harry baja y subía con rapidez en un vano intento de contener los jadeos.

-Esta bien –le dijo alzándose para mirarlo-, eso es lo que quiero… Demuéstrame que te gusta.

-No –jadeó Harry-, yo no…mmmm

Draco había vuelto a la tarea y el ni por enterado se dio hasta que…

-Ahmmmm

Había metido todo su miembro a su boca y había comenzado a succionar lentamente.

-Nommmm aaahhhhhhh

Luchaba porque no saliera ni un solo jadeo, no quería darle ese gusto al rubio, además ¡el no era un escandaloso! A decir verdad era la primera vez que no podía contener un jadeo.

-Ahmmmm

El rubio dejo su labor justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de correrse, por lo que se ganó un gruñido de protesta.

-No te diviertas a mi costa –advirtió Harry cuando Draco subió a besarle el pecho.

-¿Y donde queda lo divertido? –se burló Draco.

Harry bufó y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo a la vez que intentaba dejarle debajo de el, pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de posición, tal fue el jaleo que Draco tuvo que sentarse sobre el y sostenerle las manos sobre la cabeza; las respiraciones de ambos estaban mucho más alteradas que antes.

-Te diré algo… –jadeó Harry.

-Yo lo haré –atajó Draco sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Yo voy arriba –sentenció Harry testarudo.

-Bien –aceptó Draco extrañamente resignado.

Se echo a un lado y dejo que Harry le quitara los boxer para después quitárselos el. Harry volvió a su altura y le besó con una sonrisa triunfante, misma que se borró de inmediato al sentir la mano del rubio en su trasero buscando su entrada.

-Te dije…

-Que estarías arriba –terminó Draco sonriendo.

-No, tu sabes a lo que me refería –insistió Harry.

-No, no se.

-Pero…ahmmmm…deja de hacer eso –se quejó al sentir como introducía unos de sus dedos.

-No –se negó el rubio comenzando a hacer pequeños círculos.

-Espera –insistió Harry apartándole la mano y separándose un poco- no puedes hacerlo así, ¿es que estas idiota?

-Bien, bien –gruño Draco aventándolo a un lado para sentarse en la cama y buscar un poco de lubricante en el buró.

Harry le observó revolver en el pequeño cajón. De nuevo su cerebro había comenzado a funcionar y observaba la situación un tanto extraña, que va un tanto, ¡totalmente extraña! ¿No era que la serpientita no iba acostarse con el hasta que le dijera con quién se había acostado antes?

"_No te quejes ahora"_, se reprendió al percatarse de que Draco volvía con un pequeño frasco en las manos.

-¿Quién diría que eras tan delicado? –se burló Draco echándose de nuevo para que Harry estuviera encima.

Harry le lanzó una mirada airada antes de volver a ponerse sobre el, pero algo no andaba bien ¡Maldición! Eso le pasaba por andar pensando en los momentos menos indicados.

-Ahmmm

De nuevo se distrajo y Draco tomó ventaja de ello. Notó una vez más que el rubio introdujo uno de sus dedos, esta vez llenos de un líquido viscoso nada desagradable.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó y continuó preparándolo; para este punto Harry había dejado de quejarse y comenzado a jadear más fuerte. Otro dedo fue introducido por Draco, y después otro, comenzó a moverlos juntos y se detuvo abruptamente para sacarlos.

-¿Listo? –preguntó el rubio en un ronco susurro.

Harry asintió con los ojos cerrados y se dejó guiar por Draco hasta que su trasero dio con su miembro y poco a poco fue introduciéndose.

-Espera –murmuró Harry cuando todo el miembro estaba dentro de el.

Y a pesar de que eso era lo último que quería, Draco espero. No supo cuantos minutos fueron, pero el esfuerzo y autocontrol que estaba utilizando para no comenzar a menearse estaba desvaneciéndose, cuando por fin Harry le indico que ya podía hacerlo con una pequeña sacudida.

La danza comenzó y los jadeos y gemidos junto con ella, ambas comenzaron lento y casi imperceptibles, pero aumentaron. Los jadeos subían de volumen, las embestidas eran más rápidas, más certeras y entonces Harry sintió la mano de Draco en su miembro, masajeándolo al ritmo de las embestidas.

Pensar era lo único que no podía hacer, mucho menos decir algo coherente…

-Si…si, así… Malfoy…Malfoy….

-Si…

-Draco…mmmm

-Si…lo se…

-Draco…más rá…rápido…mmmmm

Draco aumentó el ritmo de su mano y posó la otra en el trasero de Harry para ayudarlo a ir más rápido. Harry en su desesperación se inclinó hacia el rubio y lo besó con desesperación. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para correrse.

-¡Si!

-¡Draco!

El movimiento ceso, y Harry dejo caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en Draco, este no protesto, no podría aunque quisiera, sin embargo le abrazó y volvió a besarle con pasión.

-No ha estado… nada mal –dijo Harry con la respiración entrecortada.

-Nada –coincidió Draco sonriendo.

-¿Theo has visto a Draco? –preguntó Blaise

No lo había visto después de su castigo con Severus, lo cual era raro cuando siempre iba y se quejaba con el después de algún castigo.

-No –gruñó Theo terminando de ponerse el uniforme-, y será mejor que no lo busques.

-¿Por qué?

-Ayer andaba con un humor de perros, así que si no quieres que se desquite contigo espera a que se le baje el coraje.

-Esta bien –repuso Blaise, pero sin poder evitarlo le preguntó - ¿Te peleaste con él ayer?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Pareces molesto.

-Si, me pelee con él. Por ello esperaré igual que tu.

Blaise asintió y salió de la habitación para desayunar; Theo bufó y pateó su baúl en un arranque de rabia. No esperaría como Blaise, él no podía esperar después de lo sucedido. Tenía que hablar con Draco seriamente; si se quería acostar con Harry por el estaba bien, pero no iba a permitir que lo marcara como su propiedad, se lo había permitido con Blaise, pero ese error no lo cometía dos veces.

Salió de la habitación y cruzó el pasillo hasta el cuarto del rubio. Entró sin llamar, abrió la puerta bruscamente y la cerró, tras del, de la misma manera.

Más arrepentido no podía estar de aquello…

Se encontró con la enfermiza imagen de Draco y Harry sin camisa, el rubio le pasaba un brazo por los hombros al otro, mientras que la mano de Harry abrazaba su pecho; el ruido de la puerta los había despertado y se separaron de inmediato, pero Theo ya los había visto.

-Theo –dijo Draco con voz ronca y ojos amodorrados-, ¿qué quieres a esta hora?

-¿Dormiste sin camisa con este frío? –preguntó Theo con una mueca entre burlona y escéptico de la respuesta que Draco le daría.

-Ya me conoces –repuso Draco indiferente.

-Si… Ya te conozco- corroboró Theo fríamente.

-¿Te importa? –preguntó Harry con un ademán de querer levantarse de la cama.

Si, si me importa; era lo que hubiera querido responder Theo, pero el no estaba para dramas. No importaba que hubieran tenido relaciones, porque sabía que así era a pesar de las excelentes actuaciones que tenía delante; no, no importaba, porque ya encontraría la manera de hacer lo mismo. Esta vez Draco no tendría privilegio alguno.

-Te veo en el Gran Comedor –le dijo a Draco antes de dar media vuelta y salir por donde vino.

-¿Lo sabe? –le preguntó Harry.

Draco se levantó con pereza y se puso una bata de seda que tenía cerca, anduvo hasta el baño y en la puerta se volvió a Harry.

-Sería un idiota si no lo supiera –respondió al fin-; pero eso no importa, no dirá nada.

-Estas muy seguro.

-No le conviene decirlo –sonrió Draco-. Como sea, me voy a bañar, apesto a sexo… tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Bien.

Draco se quedo un segundo en la puerta como dudando, pero al final entró y cerró con llave. No debía llevarlo más allá del sexo, porque si en verdad creía que le gustaba Harry aquello no iba a terminar bien.

**Se que es cortito, se que no es digno de semanas sin actualización, pero apenas esta queriendo regresar la musa, y esto es más de lo que me ha dado en meses T-T**

**El siguiente será mejor, palabra de morti . **

**Gracias por leer y por su infinita paciencia, espero que no me dejen crucios por correo si es que dejan comentario . **

**Besitos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**He vuelto, creo que la musa al fin esta regresando TvT**

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios, y por la infinita paciencia que me han tenido, espero que el fic siga con la calidad que les he estado brindado desde el primer cap. ¡Ah! Y gracias por no mandar crucios . **

_**13. Por no decir no**_

Cerró la puerta con seguro y se quedo mirando el vacio un momento. ¿Desde cuando demonios creía que le gustaba Harry o que le pudiera gustar siquiera? ¿No quedamos en que era solo una atracción física?

"_¿Por qué siento como si hubiéramos dado un paso atrás?"_, gruñó Harry.

Si, si, esta bien. Harry tenía lo suyo y decir que anoche estuvo bien era decir poco. _"Seamos francos"_, se dijo mientras abría la regadera y se desvestía. _"Él Podría gustarme, ya. Pero no lo hace, no, porque yo no quiero. La mente es muy poderosa; si creo que me gusta lo hará, pero si no…"_

No. Era tan simple que hasta le parecía absurdo; no le gustaba Harry, solo era que pensaba demasiado en él, en el asunto en general. Se había enajenado con ello, como un adolescente persiguiendo a su artista favorito.

"_Eres un adolescente y estupido además"_, comentó Severus.

Exacto, era un adolescente y el tema de Harry lo ponía estupido (muy a su pesar); ósea que no era más que eso: estaba enajenado, una obsesión de adolescente ¡Era tan lógico!

Se había engañado pensando que acostándose con él todo terminaría, ¡no!, lo único que logró con ello fue acrecentar esa obsesión. Porque ahora conocía el sabor de su piel, de sus besos, el tamaño de sus manos, la oscuridad de sus ojos al cegarse por el deseo…

Será mejor que la paremos ahi, no sea que el niño se ponga cachondo otra vez y termine con la idea que había tenido en la mañana justo antes de encerrarse en el baño. Si, aquella idea loca, como todos sus pensamientos últimamente, que le cruzó al ver a Harry desde la puerta del baño, pero que gracias a Merlín reaccionó a tiempo para abstenerse de ella.

"_¿En serio me ibas a invitar a ducharme contigo?"_, inquirió Harry con un tonito burlón que no ayudó nada a los nervios del rubio.

"_Igual me arrepentí"_, repuso Draco molesto entrando bajo el chorro de agua.

Pero dejemos al rubio con sus "ingeniosas" negaciones ante lo inevitable y veamos a Harry. ¡Ah! Lo que podía hacer el sexo en un adolescente con hormonas revolucionadas. Los dejaba extasiados, con más energía que antes, eufóricos y relajados hasta la medula. Si, el sexo era fabuloso y los efectos secundarios no eran nada desagradables… a menos claro, que fueras Harry Potter.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no"_, pensaba dando vueltas por la habitación.

"_Te digo que se detuvo. No dudo ni tantito que quisiera una sesión de sexo matutino…"_, le decía Sirius, pero de pronto se percató de sus propias palabras. _"Se detuvo… ¿Por qué se detuvo?"_

Harry dejo de andar y miró de reojo al baño. _"Se detuvo"_, pensó casi de forma inconsciente.

¿Por qué se detendría? ¿No estaba en los planes de Draco agotar hasta la última oportunidad? Algo en ese cambio no le gustó, no podía augurar nada bueno… ¿Pero en verdad se había detenido? Puede que fuera solo su imaginación jugándole una broma o lo que sería peor, su inconsciente jugándole una broma; en caso de ser esto último lo mejor sería ir buscando un psicólogo.

"_Hay que averiguarlo"_, le dijo Sirius. _"Vayamos hasta la puerta y llamemos, según su respuesta analizamos la situación"_

"_¿Vayamos?"_

"_¡Anda, hazlo de una buena vez!"_

Con paso cauteloso se aproximó hasta la puerta; lo mejor sería no detenerse a pensar, primero porque su chismoso padrino saldría con alguna "sorpresa" nueva y segundo porque la verdad era que ya no le servía de mucho. ¡Vamos! Estaba siguiendo el consejo de una voz en su cabeza ¿qué tanto le servía pensar ahora?

Llegó hasta la puerta y alzó la mano derecha, pero se detuvo un segundo. _"Sin pensar"_, se recordó; tomó aire y llamó tres veces.

-¿Qué? – escuchó gritar desde el otro lado.

"_¿Cómo analizas eso?"_, le preguntó escéptico a su padrino.

"_¡Dile algo!"_

-¿Potter?

"_¡Aja! ¿Por qué ha preguntado directamente por ti?"_

"_¡OH! Pues no se… ¡Quizás porque me tengo que bañar!"_

"_¿Ups?"_

-¡Potter!

-¿Qué? –saltó alarmado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ah! Pues que se me ha olvidado algo en el baño –dijo atropelladamente.

"_Genial, ahora quiere entrar"_, pensó Draco mirando la puerta indecisa.

-¿Malfoy?

Harry acerco una oreja para escuchar al otro lado de la puerta, pero no acababa de acercarse cuando esta se abrió de golpe. Llevaba solo una toalla atada a la cintura, pero la toalla no era exactamente las que se usaban para después de bañarse. Draco se había equivocado al tomar la toalla y se había puesto una de las que se usaban para secarse las manos, estas eran más pequeñas y apenas le alcanzaba a tapar sus "vergüenzas".

-¿Para qué quieres entrar? –preguntó Draco sin darse cuenta, aun, de su error.

Harry tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, primero por el susto que se llevó al casi caerse de cara, después ante la sorpresa de la diminuta toalla. Le era difícil apartar la mirada de ella, al punto que obligó a Draco a mirarla.

-Esto es muy curioso –comentó Harry con una sonrisa que trataba de evitar la risa-, anoche no pensé que "eso" pudiera taparte.

Un tenue rubor tiño en el rostro de Draco, pero lo disimuló fácilmente gracias al vapor que aventaba la regadera. No sabía si Harry le había elogiado o insultado, así que optó por hacer lo que mejor sabía: fingir que todo lo hacía de forma premeditada.

-Vamos Potter, anoche viste más que esto –sonrió Draco calmado, pero en su mirada había algo más, algo que hizo que Harry dejara de sonreír al momento.

-En realidad no vi mucho –repuso Harry nervioso.

-¿No? Porque yo si –su sonrisa se ensanchó y fue su turno de mirar bajo de la cintura del moreno.

-No es buena idea –atajó Harry atrayendo su mirada de nuevo.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Draco con inocencia.

-Eso que acaba de cruzar por tu cabeza.

-Tú empezaste –acusó Draco-, has venido intentando entrar.

-Quería algo que me he dejado.

-Aquí no hay nada tuyo.

"_Mira el lío en el que me has metido"_, reprochó Harry a la Siriusciencia.

"_No es más que una obsesión"_, le dijo Severus a Draco.

-¿Vas a entrar o qué? –preguntó Draco rompiendo el breve silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

"_No, Harry, no"_

-¿Me vas a obligar? –cuestionó Harry y notó como se le secaba la boca.

"_¿Qué clase de negación es esa? ¡Eh!"_, saltó Sirius, pero Harry ni cuenta se dio ya. Había caído en algo que era… que era… ¿Qué demonios era?

-¿Quieres que te obligue? – se sorprendió Draco.

-No –musitó Harry; ya no podía hablar.

Sin darse cuenta había avanzado hasta el rubio y este ya estaba cerrando la puerta tras él. Era tan extraño, se miraban a los ojos y lo demás parecía desaparecer; no se daban cuenta de lo que hacían hasta después de hacerlo.

-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? –susurró Draco a lo que Harry asintió.

Terminando de acortar la distancia, Draco se acercó a Harry y le ayudó a desabrocharse la camisa del pijama mientras este se deshacía de los pantalones.

-¿Siempre será así? –sonrió Draco a la vez que resbalaba la camisa por los hombros de Harry.

-¿Siempre?

Su sonrisa vaciló. ¿Siempre? Pero si ellos solo iban a hacerlo un par de veces; se sintió acobardar y notó que Harry también, pero ya había comenzado a excitarse por lo que decidió dejarlo todo y besarle.

Con brusquedad atrapó su labio inferior y lo saboreó rápidamente para atrapar el superior e intentar que su lengua fuera bien recibida en la boca del moreno; este la aceptó y no solo eso, sino que colocó una mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso. Delicioso, no había otra palabra para describirlo, no se les antojaba nada más que besarse de esa manera durante horas. Sus lenguas peleaban por explorar la cavidad del otro, al final cedían unos momentos y parecían acariciarse mutuamente, pero lo mejor fue cuando…

-Mmmm –gimió Draco cuando Harry mordió levemente la punta de su lengua.

Fue todo lo que faltó para que Draco se prendiera, se quitó la toalla de un tirón y jaló a Harry hasta la regadera; dejo que se empapara al igual que el y después se vio obligado a cerrarla. El calor era insoportable, su cuerpo ardía, el vapor del baño parecía asfixiarlo y aun así no podía dejar de besarle e incitarle para que volviera a morderle ligeramente. Harry accedía gustoso una y otra vez, pasaba una mano por los rubios cabellos y la otra exploraba su pecho bajando sugerentemente por su abdomen.

Las respiraciones entrecortadas y el sonido de las succiones por los besos eran tan sensuales para Harry que escuchar gemir a Draco al morder su lengua terminó de completar su erección, por lo que se pegó contra el rubio comenzando a restregarse lentamente.

-¡Ah! –soltó Draco antes de imitar el movimiento; al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba contra la, ya nada fría, pared.

La concentración de Draco decayó, necesitaba cada vez más aire para ahogar sus gemidos, así que Harry se dedicó a su cuello. Lamía y mordía tanto como podía, aumentando, si es era posible, la respiración del rubio.

-Oh, Merlín –murmuraba Draco con voz entrecortada-. Si…¡ah!

-Déjame hacerlo –rogó Harry apresando el pene de Draco con la mano que había estado en su pecho; lo masajeo suavemente antes de insistir-, por favor… déjame hacerlo…

-No… yo… No, no…

-Por favor –susurró Harry sin ánimos de desistir; no había separado la cabeza del hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco.

Hasta el maldito aire que soplaba en su oído le parecía excitante, sabía que terminaría cediendo, pero…

-No…-jadeó.

-Vamos… por favor…-gimió Harry acelerando el ritmo en su mano.

-¡Ah!

-¿Si?

-Ahmmmmmm… Eres un… embustero –logró farfullar Draco cerrando los ojos.

-¿Eso es un si? –preguntó separándose un poco. Draco asintió y Harry sonrió triunfante.

Dejo su nuca y llevó su mano hasta una de sus piernas, la alzó y la retuvo en su cintura, dejo de masajear su miembro y quiso llevar su otra mano hasta el trasero de Draco, pero en un rayo de cordura recordó que no llevaban el lubricante.

-Oye… -murmuró volviendo la mirada a los grises ojos.

-Dame tu mano –se adelantó Draco, no sin cierta molestia; sería la primera vez que… bueno, ya saben.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó dándosela.

Draco no contestó, simplemente se llevó el dedo índice de Harry a la boca. Este le miró extasiado, hasta que de pronto recuperó su mano y volvió a besarle.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Draco entre beso y beso.

-Hazlo tú… -jadeó Harry.

-Bien –aceptó Draco sin rechistar.

Cambiaron de posiciones y Harry tomó la mano de Draco para hacer lo que él estaba haciendo momentos antes. Una vez listo Draco llevó el dedo a su entrada y comenzó a introducir lentamente el dedo índice, dando pequeños círculos y escuchando los suspiros de Harry al avanzar. Al cabo de un rato sacó bruscamente los dos dedos que había metido y lo reemplazó por su miembro.

-Espera –murmuró Harry con los ojos fuertemente cerrados-, espera.

-Vamos…

Estaba demasiado excitado, creía que explotaría en ese momento, así que aprovechó para masturbar el miembro de Harry, pronto sintió una sacudida que le indicaba que podía moverse; no perdió tiempo comenzó las embestidas al ritmo que masajeaba el pene de Harry.

Era demasiado, no tardaron en venirse con un gran jadeo.

-Si. ¡Demonios, si!

-¡Potter!

El movimiento cesó y esta vez fue el turno de Harry de soportar el peso de Draco. Ambos apoyados contra la pared, totalmente relajados ahora.

-¿Cuándo viene el jabón? –preguntó Harry de pronto.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco confundido, por un momento creyó que Harry sabía hacer cosas con el jabón a la hora de la tertulia. La idea le hizo sonreír.

-No se supone…que nos vamos a bañar –río Harry.

-¡Ah! Si…se supone –confirmó Draco antes de soltar una carcajada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Theo mirando hacia la entrada del Gran comedor. Pansy y Blaise que estaban a su lado dejaron de comer para mirar a Draco acercarse- ¿Qué les parece chicos? Tenemos un nuevo cambio en el espécimen ciento cuarenta; no trae consigo al inseparable leoncito guardián.

-¿Disculpa? –inquirió Draco sentándose a un lado de Pansy.

-Déjalo, esta así desde que se levantó –respondió Pansy con una mueca.

Draco frunció el ceño y continúo mirando a Theo. ¡Ah! Que bien se le daba eso de fingir, más después de semejante espectáculo que tuvo en el baño.

-Lo siento, es que creí que ya lo habías adoptado legalmente –se burló Theo.

Pansy y Blaise se giraron a mirar a Draco, sabían que no se abstendría ante una provocación de ese tipo. Nunca se quedaba callado si era respecto a Harry Potter, menos lo haría con aquel doble sentido; sin embargo el rubio sonrió antes de contestar.

"_¿Y eso?"_, se preguntó Blaise.

-No te disculpes Theo. Estas en lo correcto –repuso Draco.

"_Tenía que ser"_.

Por supuesto tenía que salir con algo así, nadie se mete con Draco Malfoy… ¡Bah! Eso es lo que pensaban sus amigos, él sonreía por motivos que ellos nunca, nunca, nunca se enterarían. La sonrisa de Theo vaciló un momento, menos de un momento, si no se era un buen observador ni cuenta se daría.

-¿Y donde lo has dejado? ¿O es qué lo has castigado? –preguntó Theo con falsa curiosidad.

-Lo mande a bañar –contestó Draco, logrando que su sonrisa cambiara a una insinuadora en un segundo-, nadie quiere a un leoncito apestoso ¿verdad?

-Cierto –admitió Theo dejando de sonreír-, pero la culpa no es del leoncito, Draco. A mi forma de ver, es culpa del entrenador.

-Lo se –le concedió el rubio endureciendo su mirada, pero siempre con la sonrisa. Se inclinó un poco para acercarse a su amigo a pesar de que Blaise y Pansy estaban entre ellos y susurró con actitud confidencial -. Aun trabajo en ello.

Los dos amigos se giraron esta vez hacia Theo en espera de la respuesta, pero este no lo hizo, desvió la mirada y se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza. Cualquiera creería que ese era el fin de la discusión, pero ellos sabían que no era así; los conocían demasiado bien para créese eso, tarde o temprano seguirían con el tema. Volvieron a lo suyo hasta que Pansy se levantó de pronto.

-Es cierto, tenía que buscar a Millicent –dijo a nadie en particular.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Draco más por preguntar que por conocer la respuesta.

-Quería unos apuntes.

La chica dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero se detuvo al acto. Harry Potter acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor; miró de reojo a sus amigos para ver si lo habían visto, pero parecía que no. Se debatió entre salir a buscar a Millicent o quedarse a escuchar la pelea que, con seguridad, Harry desataría en su mesa.

-¿Qué no te ibas? –le preguntó Theo.

-Si –suspiró Pansy resignada antes de continuar con su andar. Como fuera, si discutían ya se enteraría.

Blaise la siguió con la mirada hasta que esta captó al moreno Gryffindor y decidió cambiar de objetivo. Sabía que con Harry en su casa habría muchos problemas, pero nunca creyó que estos fueran de cuestión sexual.

-Ahí viene Potter –murmuró Blaise de mal humor, volviendo la mirada a su desayuno.

Como siempre Harry llegó antes a su antigua mesa para saludar a sus amigos.

-Nunca se resignará –comentó Draco observándolo.

-Compréndelo un poco, Draco –dijo Theo mirándolo también, pero siempre consciente de la perplejidad con la que lo miraban Blaise y el mismo rubio-. Si yo fuera él también buscaría otro entrenador.

Theo había soltado aquel comentario con tanta naturalidad que Blaise tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa; el rubio también se reprimió…pero las ganas de ahorcar a Theo.

"_Estupido"_

-Me voy – dijo Blaise levantándose-, antes de que comiencen a sacarse los ojos con el tenedor.

-Que va, si estamos jugando – río Theo forzadamente.

-Si, claro.

Blaise se marchó y esta vez fue Draco quien lo siguió a él con la mirada; y Theo cayó en cuenta de algo. No necesitaba llegar directamente a Harry para demostrarle a Draco que ya no era el quien mandaba, no, antes podía pasar por una persona…

-¡Espérame Blaise! –le gritó de pronto recogiendo un par de libros para correr tras el.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, ni hizo nada. Theo andaba muy raro, pero bueno, eso ahora no importaba, todo parecía carecer de importancia.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar? –preguntó Harry sentándose extrañamente cerca de Draco.

¡Bah! Era extraño para los demás ver a Harry Potter sentarse a un lado de Draco Malfoy por voluntad propia, pero para el moreno esto le resultó natural. Era natural estar cerca de una persona para fastidiarla ¿no? … Claro que no siempre resulta como tú quisieras. ¿Qué tan difícil puede resultar molestar a Draco Malfoy después de acostarse con él por segunda ocasión?... Seguro que más de lo que le resulto a él.

-¿No saludas? – preguntó Draco arqueando las cejas fingiendo ofenderse- Vaya modales, Potter; cualquiera diría que dormimos juntos.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de forma desmesurada antes de darle un breve vistazo a su alrededor ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer ese tipo de comentarios ahí?

-¿Y desde cuando te ofende que no te salude?

-Tu simple presencia basta para ofenderme, creí que estaba claro.

Las pocas miradas curiosas que habían estado observando a Harry se volvieron a lo suyo, si la pelea cambiaba a mayores ya lo sabrían, siempre se enteraban.

-¿Eres una especie de masoquista? – cuestionó Harry divertido.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-Bueno, después de lo ocurrido yo diría que te gusta sentirte ofendido- sonrió Harry sin mirarle.

-Es parte de mi encanto –contestó el rubio con superioridad.

-Si, claro –ironizó Harry rodando los ojos.

Draco sonrió una vez más y continuó su desayuno en silencio, sabía que Harry le miraba de vez en cuando por lo que puso mucho empeño en saborear los alimentos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Harry venía de muy buen humor ¿no creen? –comentó Hermione.

Ron que había estado hablando con Dean y Seamus acerca del "don" de este último se volvió a mirarla con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, se le veía más relajado –respondió Hermione alzándose de hombros.

-Yo digo que tuvo relaciones –apostó Dean sonriendo.

-Claro que no, Harry no es así –le defendió su amiga-. Tú lo dices porque es de lo que han hablado los últimos veinte minutos y como no hay nadie que realmente lo haya hecho ahora creen que es Harry.

-Harry no es un santo –apuntó Ron.

-Cierto –intervino Seamus y con aires de grandeza continuo-. Es un hecho que se ha acostado con alguien. Y te agradecería que no insultes el "don" que me han dado, Hermione.

-Saber si alguien ha tenido relaciones no es un don –peleó ella.

-Pero saber con quien lo ha hecho, si –insistió Seamus.

-Tu no tienes un don –terminó Hermione molesta antes de levantarse e irse indignada.

-Es un poco incrédula –dijo Dean a los dos chicos.

-Déjenla, esta molesta porque McGonagall no le permitió hablar con ella sobre la estancia de Harry en Slytherin –explicó Ron recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Te vas?

-Será mejor que la alcance o no querrá hablarme durante un buen rato.

-Mejor di que no te pasara las definiciones de Encantamientos –se burló Seamus.

Ron le dirigió una mirada de advertencia antes de salir tras de Hermione. Seamos regresó con Dean para continuar con la charla sobre su "maravilloso don".

-Insisto en que ha tenido relaciones –se apresuró a decir Dean.

-Lo se –sonrió divertido antes de añadir -. Averigüemos quien fue la afortunada.

-¿Te he dicho que adoro ese don?

-No.

-Pues ya esta. Lo adoro.

**Jojojo, pues después de otro tanto que los deje sin capi (perdón -.-) ya esta este. Debo decir que el lemmon quedo mucho mejor que el anterior. En fin, estamos aproximándonos al final, me parece que lo veo a la costa del inmenso mar T-T**

**Gracias a todos por continuar hasta acá xD**

**Besitos**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola gente xD

**Hola gente xD**

**De nuevo los he dejado. Y lo siento mucho, pero últimamente me cuesta mucho escribir y la musa que no vuelve T-T No me gusta la idea de escribir por escribir, así que espero hasta que se me ocurra algo bueno -.- **

**Espero que el cap sea de su agrado y al nivel de sus expectativas.**

**Arya hermosa, mil gracias por el beteo xD No se que haría sin ti.**

_**14. Discreción**_

Seguramente todos conocemos y hemos escuchado de alguien a quién le ha pasado algo sumamente vergonzoso; y seguramente la mitad de las veces nos encargamos de que este pequeño accidente se sepa por doquier, si, porque es nuestra responsabilidad como portavoces de la sociedad en la que…esta bien, esta bien, somos unos chismosos. ¡Pero oigan! Es parte misma del ser humano adquirir información, aunque esta no sea la más adecuada. El problema llega cuando estos rumores se salen de control.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione a Neville, al llegar al aula de Transformaciones junto con Ron.

No tenía mucho que había vuelto a hablarle a Ron; ya solo faltaba esa clase para el receso y por fin podrían estar con Harry así que le pareció que lo más conveniente sería llevar la fiesta en paz con el pelirrojo…bueno, al menos por un rato.

-No estoy seguro –contestó Neville, iba a añadir algo cuando Parvati llegó interrumpiéndoles.

-¿Es cierto que Harry tiene novia?

-¿Qué? –exclamó Ron- ¿Cómo que Harry tiene novia?

-Lo dice todo el mundo –explicó Neville.

-No habrá vuelto con Ginny, ¿o si? –intervino Lavender que se aproximó hasta ellos tan rápido como Parvati.

-Harry no tiene novia –dijo Hermione muy segura.

-Los retratos también lo dicen –contradijo Lavender con superioridad-. Dicen que vieron a Harry con alguien, que estaban cerca de los baños y que de la nada Harry dijo que mejor se iban a otro lado. No los culpo con tantos pájaros en el alambre –añadió con una sonrisita.

-¿Quién dice eso? –preguntó Ron.

-El retrato de la viuda de Hamspon; queda cerca de los baños, pero por lo visto no lo suficiente para decir quién era la acompañante de Harry –contestó Lavender.

-O él acompañante –apuntó Parvati con una sonrisita burlona-, hay rumores de que es un hombre.

-Pero si todo esto es un rumor –objetó Hermione molesta ante tales insinuaciones. Estaba segura de que si su amigo saliera con alguien se los comunicaría y más si le gustaran los chicos.

-Alli viene Harry –les advirtió Neville.

Parvati y Lavender se apartaron, pero solo lo suficiente para que Harry no les prestara atención pues estaban muy atentas a ver que decía este del asunto.

Harry llegó solo como habitualmente, pero seguramente los demás Slytherin no tardarían en llegar detrás de él. Se acercó a sus amigos y los saludo con una sonrisa.

-Te ves muy feliz, Harry –observó Ron y Hermione le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria que no pasó nada desapercibida.

-Bueno, un día más cerca de largarme de esa casa –repuso Harry.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto, ya era jueves, un día y una semana más y todo terminaría…_ "Terminará"_

-¿Cómo te va con los Slytherin? –quiso saber Neville.

-La llevo –respondió Harry alzándose de hombros.

Un silenció incomodó se apodero de los chicos y Harry se percató de que muchos alumnos le miraban y cuchicheaban. Esto le extraño, pues aun no había hecho nada para que se comportaran así.

"_¿Ah, no?"_, preguntó Sirius con un deje de insinuación.

No, no había hecho na… ¡No! Ellos no podían saber lo que había ocurrido con Draco, era imposible, estaba seguro de que el rubio no diría nada, sería denigrante para el. _"Si, tan denigrante que quiso repetir"_, se burló Sirius, pero Harry le ignoró. Solo había una forma de que supieran lo ocurrido.

Y justamente acababa de llegar, se aproximó rápidamente a la manada de Slytherin que recién llegaban para la clase y sin previo aviso separó a Theo de Blaise jalándolo fuertemente del brazo.

-¿A quién se lo has dicho? –gruñó Harry lo más bajo que pudo, ya que la mitad de los presentes tenían sus ojos clavados en el.

-¿Disculpa? –se soltó de un manotazo.

-¿Le dijiste a alguien lo que viste en la mañana?

-Potter, deja en paz a Theo –le exigió Draco al instante en el que los vio. Se acercó hasta los chicos y se cruzó de brazos-. ¿No deberías estar con tus amiguitos?

-¿Qué? –inquirieron Harry y Theo a la vez, no salían de su sorpresa. Draco estaba ayudando a Theo.

-¿No te es suficiente con estar merodeando por las tardes en nuestra casa? –le espetó Draco.

-Me obligan a estar ahí –se defendió Harry molesto.

-Pues haznos un favor a todos y vete con tus amigos –le dijo Draco.

Theo miraba a Draco como si tuviera monitos en la cara y Harry podría haberlo mirado igual de no ser por lo molesto que se encontraba. Ron y Hermione se aproximaron y ella se lo llevó mientras Ron intercalaba algunas palabras con el rubio.

-Estupidos – masculló Ron.

-¿Para qué has ido a provocarles Harry? –le reprendió Hermione.

Pero Harry no escuchaba, tenía la vista fija en el suelo y el ceño fruncido. Ese maldito estupido de Malfoy, ¿por qué le trataba así?

"_¡Oh! Como siempre te trata con tanto amor y respeto, si, tienes razón Harry ¿por qué te trata así?"_, objetó Sirius con sarcasmo y Harry no pudo evitar girar los ojos.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien la única interacción medianamente decente, después de la noche anterior, había sido en el desayuno…_ "Vamos, vamos. Deja de preocuparte por Malfoy, no es más que el chico idiota con el que lo hiciste anoche, no es que de la nada fueran amables el uno con el otro, mucho menos que se vean como amigos o_…", se dijo a si mismo, pero se detuvo abruptamente al final gracias a que su amigo Ron le estaba hablando.

-Ya déjalo Hermione, no es un niño; y tu ya tendrás tiempo para molestarles, estas con ellos todo el día –añadió rápidamente mirando al moreno-; ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hablar como por ejemplo ese estupido rumor de que…

-Ron –le reprendió Hermione, pero no con el tiempo justo para evitar el tema.

-¿Qué rumor? –preguntó Harry de nuevo asustado. ¿Es que ya se habían enterado de lo que hizo con Malfoy?

-Es totalmente estupido –contestó Hermione como disculpándose por tanta basura-, además de que tu vida privada no es algo que deba importarle a nadie…

Pero Harry se perdió en el mar de palabras que le soltaba su amiga…Su vida privada. Privada. Lo sabían, lo sabían y ahora querían la debida explicación, o es mejor decir explicaciones, por lo ocurrido con Malfoy; la cosa era que no había más explicación que sus estupidas hormonas de adolescente cachondo que sabían reconocer un buen cuerpo frente al suyo. Si, ahora se lamentaba, sabía que llegaría ese momento pero no creía que sería tan pronto.

-Entonces qué Harry –dijo Ron interrumpiendo a Hermione que le lanzó una mirada airada antes de volverse a Harry con curiosidad.

-Verán…-comenzó Harry nervioso- Lo que pasó ayer fue algo muy estupido…yo…bueno fue…

¡Por Dios! ¡Balbuceaba como bebé! Si tan solo pudiera pensar con claridad…

-Harry, ¿quieres…decir que los rumores son ciertos? –le ayudó Hermione tratando de ocultar su más que evidente sorpresa.

-No…bueno, si, pero la cosa estuvo muy distinta…bueno no mucho, pero es que la culpa la tuvo …si hubieran estado ahí…

Volvió a detenerse abruptamente, además de balbucear su "inteligentísima" respuesta, había dicho algo aun más "inteligente" al final. ¿Si hubieran estado ahí? ¡Venga Harry! Si hubieran estado ahí morían de un paro cardíaco los pobres.

Ron y Hermione se recuperaban de la sorpresa, sobre todo ella que no esperaba semejante cosa de Harry. Unos segundos después Ron se mostraba receloso y burlón, mientras que Hermione un poco preocupada por el asunto.

-¡Ay! Harry –dijo al fin Hermione con dulzura- Mira se que el momento por el que estas pasando no es muy bueno con Voldemort y todo eso de la adolescencia y los noviazgos, pero de una u otra manera no es bueno andar haciendo esas cosas en el baño. Dime, ¿te cuidaste?

-¿Qué? –exclamó Harry confundido y horrorizado. Hasta ese momento nunca se había acordado de las medidas de precaución que debía tomar en el acto sexual y también estaba el hecho de que tomaran así el hecho de que fuera Malfoy.

-Ya sabes, el condón.

-¿Qué pasa si no usas condón? –preguntó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Tu sabes que pasa si no usas condón –atajó Hermione con un tonito de: "¡no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho sin condón!"

-Quizás tomaron una poción –quiso ayudar Ron a su amigo, pero Harry se limitó a mirarlos en silencio. ¡Era un estupido!

-La has cagado –murmuró Ron con un suspiro cansino.

-¡No puedo creer…

-¡Hermione! –le advirtió Harry alarmado, no le importaba si todo Hogwarts lo sabía ya, no quería un escándalo en el pasillo antes de una clase, por suerte la profesora McGonagall salió en ese momento y comenzó a pasarlos al aula.

Una vez dentro Harry pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse de sus amigos por esa clase, o hasta que se les pasara la noticia. Anduvo entre las bancas buscando lugar y vio que Seamos y Dean le hacían señas, no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola Harry –saludó Dean con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola chicos.

-¿Qué tal con las viboritas? –preguntó Seamus.

-No tan mal –respondió Harry distraído, no podía dejar de pensar en el estupido condón.

-Que bueno –sonrió Seamus, pero su semblante se puso un poco más serio antes de continuar-. Oye, me imagino que ya habrás escuchado los rumores.

"_¡Y dale! ¿Por qué no lo publican en el profeta de una buena vez? Sería un buen titular: ¡El-niño-que-vivió ya No es tan niño! Su inocencia ha terminado…" _pensó _"Aunque no precisamente por Malfoy" _añadió un segundo después al recordarle.

-No exactamente –contestó sincero-, ¿qué dicen los rumores?

-Pues que te vieron con alguien en el baño –respondió Dean con una sonrisita -, la versión oficial es que tirabas de ella para que entraran.

-¿Ella?

-¿No es ella? –preguntó Seamus interesado.

-…-de nuevo el silencio habló por Harry y sus compañeros sonrieron complacidos.

-Así que es un él –intervino Dean con una enorme sonrisa.

-Yo no dije eso –se apuró a contradecir Harry, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Tranquilo, tampoco es que te vayamos a maltratar por ello –lo animó Seamus y cambio el tema rápidamente-. Dinos, ¿estuviste con él esta mañana?

-¿Qué? –saltó Harry más nervioso que antes- ¡Eso no les importa!

-Somos amigos, Harry, no lo divulgaremos por ahí.

-Creo que me sentare con Neville –atajó Harry molesto y se marchó unas filas más atrás.

¡Mira que querer los detalles de la noche más estupida de su vida! _"Así que ahora es la noche más estupida de tu vida, ¿eh?"_, le reprendió Sirius, _"Pero a mi no me echas la culpa que yo te lo advertí una y mil veces y tu…"_

"_¡Ya déjalo!"_

Llegó hasta el asiento de Neville con la terrible sorpresa de que ya estaba con otro de los de su grupo, así que no le quedo más remedio que ir a parar al final del aula en una banca sola. Si lo pensaba bien no se estaba tan mal, bien decía el dicho: "Mejor solo que mal acompañado."

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó una voz a su lado y sin esperar respuesta se sentó a su lado dejando un montón de pergaminos en la mesa.

"_En serio que deben estar muy aburridos allá arriba"_, pensó Harry mirando al techo antes de volverse a su acompañante.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Nott? –preguntó con voz cansina.

-Disculpe usted **oh-gran-niño-que-vivió, **pero ahora no me trae más motivo que el que los estupidos lugares se hayan terminado –respondió Theo con sarcasmo y soltó un bufido al final murmurando improperios contra el moreno.

Harry lo dejo así y decidió ignorarle, la profesora llamó al orden y se dispuso a dar las explicaciones correspondientes para el hechizo de esa clase, una vez dado los puso por parejas para la práctica, que consistía en convertir una rana en un ratón.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la noche? –cuestionó de pronto Theo y Harry completamente sorprendido alzó la mirada permitiendo que su rana se diera a la fuga, Theo la alcanzó con el brazo y se la dio-. ¿No me vas a responder?

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? –repuso Harry, ya se había hartado de todo eso, ¡malditas serpientes! Eran más bipolares que…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Primero le dices a todos lo que viste esta mañana y ahora sin más…

-Aguarda un segundo, yo no dije nada de lo que pasó en la mañana –le interrumpió Theo indignado.

-¿Entonces quién fue?

-¿Y yo qué demonios voy a saber? Eres tú al que le gusta andar de puto.

-¡Yo no ando de puto! –exclamó Harry lo más bajo que pudo para no llamar la atención- Y te recuerdo que ayer eras tu el que se quería acostar conmigo.

-Y te largaste con Draco –dijo Theo algo resentido-, primero me besas y luego te dejas arrastrar por él, ¿de qué se trata?

-Es lo mismo que quiero saber yo. Y ayer el que me besó fuiste tú…

-Me respondiste –acusó Theo con actitud casi infantil-, y no lo puedes negar Potter.

Harry guardó silencio y miró a su alrededor, no muy lejos estaba Draco y les miraba muy atento y con el ceño fruncido. Harry negó con la cabeza y con un suspiro se levantó.

-¿A donde vas?

¿A dónde vas? Esto si que estaba peor que la dimensión desconocida, ¿desde cuando tenía que darles explicaciones a las viboritas de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer?

-¿Qué te importa? –gruñó Harry alejándose con sus cosas al hombro, se acercó hasta la profesora McGonagall al escritorio.

Esta leía un pergamino, de los montones que tenía sobre el escritorio para revisar; Harry tuvo que carraspear para hacerse notar.

-¿Pasa algo Potter?

-Si, profesora. Es sobre el asunto que nos dijo el director Dumbledore, sobre el nuevo poder.

-¿Ya sabes que es tan pronto? –se sorprendió la profesora.

-En realidad venía a decirle que no logró encontrarlo y que en verdad no creo que este en esa casa.

La profesora soltó un poco de aire, lentamente, y miró a Harry de tal forma que de inmediato este supo que sabía por qué había ido a hablarle.

-Debes aguantar un poco más.

-Pero…

-Escucha, Potter, me parece que estar con el señor Malfoy te esta costando más problemas de los que me suponía –le cortó ella-, así que puedo interceder por ti ante el profesor Snape para que te cambie de habitación si quieres.

-No es solo Malfoy profesora, en verdad, en verdad quiero regresar a Gryffindor –suplicó Harry y la expresión de McGonagall se suavizó un poco más.

-No hay nada más que yo pueda hacer –se lamentó la profesora.

Harry asintió resignado y se acercó hasta sus amigos que le miraban interesados.

-¿Qué hacías con McGonagall? –preguntó Ron curioso.

-Intentar lo imposible –murmuró Harry derrotado.

Sus amigos no necesitaron más que eso para entender lo que había hecho; Harry quería volver a casa, a su verdadera casa, Hogwarts no parecía su hogar de esa manera. ¿Cómo puedes llamar hogar a algo en el que no esta tu familia?

-Tranquilo, Harry –le animó Hermione regalándole una dulce sonrisa, al parecer la tristeza de su amigo era lo suficientemente fuerte para borrar su enojo por lo del condón.

-Si, Harry, son solo unos días –intervino Ron dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Harry les devolvió una sonrisa sin ganas y se quedo a su lado hasta que terminó la clase, después de esta seguía receso así que no hubo necesidad de separarse, lo que Harry agradeció infinitamente. No entendía muy bien como, pero después de saber lo de esos rumores la euforia que había sentido en la mañana había desaparecido por completo, quizás era el saber que las consecuencias de una noche de pasión se iban presentando lentamente, además de que la charla con Theo no había hecho más que irritarlo.

Harry esperaba que la campana que anunciaba el final del receso nunca sonara, no estaba listo para volver a la confusión que le brindaban los Slytherin, pero como otra más de la gran mierda en su vida, el timbre se hizo escuchar y no le quedo más remedio que dejar a Ron y Hermione.

Volvió solo a las mazmorras y se detuvo ante unos de los baños por el que pasaba, se le había ocurrido la loca idea de saltarse pociones y esconderse en el baño, pero la descartó casi de inmediato, no arreglaría nada huyendo. Se volvió a la dirección correcta sin embargo no alcanzó a dar un paso cunado una mano lo arrastró hacía dentro del baño.

-¿Qué demonios? –gruñó soltándose de un tirón una vez dentro del baño.

Pero su captor era más ágil que él, lo había vuelto de cara a la pared acorralándolo entre sus brazos y esta; podía sentir su pecho contra su espalda y su respiración en la oreja.

-¿Dónde estabas? –escuchó susurrar a Draco en su oído.

"_¡Ay, no es verdad!"_, pensó desesperado. _"¿Qué pasa con las serpientes de ahora, no los puedes ver porque ya los tienes encima?"_

-¿Qué te importa?

-¿Por qué le hablabas así a Theo en la mañana?

-¡Ah! Por supuesto –dejo salir con un deje de decepción.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco al no entender este gesto.

-Nada. Ahora si me pudieras soltar para hablar decentemente...-comentó Harry conteniendo su enojo, Draco le soltó, pero no tomó mucha distancia, Harry se volvió con trabajo- Gracias –terminó y se cruzó de brazos para hacer un poco más de espacio entre ellos.

-¿Por qué le hablabas así a Theo? –insistió Draco.

-Creí que fue quien inició el rumor sobre nosotros.

-El no fue –negó Draco, su tono se notaba un tanto más reservado que cuando estaba más cerca.

-Ya lo se, me lo dijo.

-Oye…-comenzó Draco nervioso, no entendía muy lo que estaba haciendo- me parece mejor que no te acerques mucho a Theo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a Theo le gusta lo que es mío –respondió Draco con total sinceridad, pero ante todo con perplejidad.

¿Lo que era suyo? El realmente no creía eso… ¿verdad? _"Te lo he advertido, ¿verdad Draco? ¿No te dije acaso que tuvieras cuidado al tener esos pensamientos con Potter?"_, lo reprendió Severus.

-¿Lo que es tuyo? –repitió Harry frunciendo el ceño. ¿A qué venía todo eso? Si, se acostaron un par de veces, pero… ¿y qué?

**Pues se suponía que no iba a subir cap hasta que tuviera el último y el epilogo, pero como veo lo negada que esta la musa conmigo les traje este cap para ver si lograba obtener el perdón de mis lectores y de Voldy U.U**


	15. Chapter 15

**Antes les tenía una buena noticia, pero eso ha cambiado dado que el nivel en el que me he concentrado en mis fics es casi nulo y no saben como me duele eso, de verdad. No puedo prometer que en adelante eso cambiara porque soy una persona que comete el mismo error miles de veces, pero espero que su infinita paciencia tenga capacidad para mí -.-**

**Muchas gracias a todos por aguantar tanto tiempo -.-**

**Arya preciosa, mil gracias por el beteo, tu eres quién más paciencia me ha tenido xD**

_**15. Dime que no lo ves**_

-¿Lo que es tuyo? –repitió Harry frunciendo el ceño. ¿A qué venía todo eso? Si, se acostaron un par de veces, pero… ¿y qué?

-Bueno no mío, sino lo que alguna vez fue mío –titubeó Draco nervioso.

-Como los pañuelos –sugirió Harry sintiéndose cada vez más irritado.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, los que usas para limpiarte la nariz y después tiras sin más –explicó Harry lo más calmadamente que pudo.

-¡No! No es así, dejémoslo en que quiere lo que yo tengo –se exasperó Draco.

-¿Y qué tienes tu?

Draco se quedo callado, aquello no estaba saliendo nada bien, pareciera como si Harry le importara más de lo que realmente le interesaba.

-Follamos dos veces, Malfoy, relájate.

Descruzó los brazos dispuesto a largarse de ahí, comenzó a andar a la salida y creyó que sería todo, pero de la nada Draco le preguntó con el tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

-Te quieres acostar con él, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? -saltó Harry volviéndose de golpe.

-Solo dímelo –dijo Draco alzándose de hombros.

-¿Y desde cuando te digo con quien me acuesto o no? Mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy.

-Solo preguntaba –se defendió Draco molesto y dio un par de pasos hacía el.

-¿Desde cuando preguntas? –continuó Harry cada vez más indignado- Por favor, apenas y podemos mirarnos y ahora me sales con que quieres saber con quién me acuesto o no, ¿qué vendrá después? ¿No te gustan mis amigos?

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¡Es una maldita pregunta!

-¡No me preguntes nada!

-¡Eres un maldito paranoico! –le gritó Draco terminando de acortar la distancia.

-¿Yo? ¿Quién es el que quiere saber mi vida sexual?

-Solo no quiero que te acuestes con Theo –dijo Draco bajando un poco el tono, Harry en verdad lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Harry se quedo callado, su respiración había comenzado a alterarse y notó que la de Draco también. ¿Por qué demonios creía que se acostaría con Theo? El no se acuesta con cualquiera, el no es ese tipo de personas. Ni siquiera sabe por qué se acostó con él, fue solo una noche, era algo de una vez…esta bien quizás dos, pero definitivamente era algo que no se repetiría.

-En serio te importa Nott –dijo Harry ahora con sorprendente calma.

-No es que…

-Ya te lo he dicho –le interrumpió Harry-, no me interesa Nott y mucho menos tu, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-No es que me interese Theo –terminó Draco con énfasis-, y no, tampoco me interesas tu. Solo no quiero que ponga las manos donde las he puesto yo.

Así que ese era todo su problema, le había marcado, ahora era de su territorio y no quería que nadie más le pisara. Bien, si así era la cosa…estaba muy equivocado.

-En ese caso deberías hablar con él y no conmigo –respondió Harry con hostilidad, dio media vuelta y salió del baño muy molesto.

Draco espero un par de segundos más mirando donde Harry había estado parado, dejó salir un suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Aquello no había salido nada bien.

"_¿Y cómo querías que saliera? ¡Hablamos de Harry Potter, Draco!"_, le dijo Severus.

Exhaló un poco de aire, definitivamente no había salido nada bien, no quería que Harry creyera algo que no es, simplemente no quería que Theo se saliera con la suya. Como fuera ya había hecho el ridículo y ahora debía ir a pociones antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Draco salió del baño bastante molesto consigo mismo y parecía que el baño se quedaba vacio sin embargo no es así; al salir Draco una cabeza se asoma por uno de los cubículos. Se veía muy perplejo, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Debo venir al baño más seguido –murmuró sin dejar de mirar la salida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No vas a creer lo que acabo de escuchar –dijo Dean totalmente emocionado a Seamus.

Recién llegaba a clases y después de un buen regaño y un castigo por parte de Severus, al fin había podido hablar con Seamus; este sonrió tan solo escucharlo, para que se arriesgara a llegar tarde en pociones debió pasar algo muy bueno.

-¿Qué?

-Harry y Malfoy en el baño, se estaban peleando…-comenzó Dean con un brillo extraño en los ojos, pero Seamus lo interrumpió desilusionado.

-Ellos siempre pelean.

-Pero no de esta forma –aclaró Dean esbozando una sonrisa-. Malfoy le decía a Harry que no quería que se acostara con Nott porque era suyo o algo así; no, pero eso no es lo mejor –continuó antes de que Seamus lo interrumpiera-, ya se acostaron, Harry y Malfoy, dos veces.

-¿Dos veces? –repitió Seamus conmocionado.

-Lo dijo Harry –contestó Dean para dar más fuerza al rumor.

-No lo puedo creer…

-Te lo dije.

-¿Estas seguro de que eran ellos?

-Absolutamente, no podrían ser otros; vi a Malfoy entrar y cuando vi como llevó a Harry al baño me escondí antes que me vieran.

Instintivamente Seamus se volvió al otro extremo del salón para mirar a Harry y un poco más adelante a Draco. No podía, ni siquiera en su remota y absolutamente pervertida imaginación, verlos juntos de esa forma, era extraño, hasta se le antojaba anormal y no porque fueran dos chicos, sino porque eran ESOS dos chicos.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y pronto llegó la hora de la comida. Harry se sentó en un rincón de la mesa de Slytherin, como ya le era habitual, y comenzó a comer tranquilamente; por dentro rezaba que nadie llegara a molestarle, en verdad necesitaba un momento de paz. Lamentablemente en esa casa no conocían esta palabra.

-Aquí estas –dijo una voz a su lado, ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo pues sabía perfectamente quien era-. ¿En donde te has metido? Parece que me evitas.

-Piérdete Nott –repuso Harry con cansancio.

-No me dejaste terminar en Transformaciones –dijo Theo.

-Porque no me interesa escucharte –aclaró Harry dejando de comer, de pronto se le había ido todo el apetito-. Realmente quisiera que me dejaras en paz.

Theo frunció el ceño, ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud resignada. No le gustaba, no le atraía que Potter actuara de esa manera, era como hueco. A él no le gustaba lo hueco, le gustaba que Potter se molestara o se avergonzara o que simplemente saliera corriendo como la vez pasada en los pasillos. Le gustaba seguir gente.

-Estas muy raro –observó Theo ya sin ningún afán de nada, esa actitud no lo invitaba a nada así que no podía hacerlo.

-¿Es raro querer que me dejes en paz? –rezongó. Theo sonrió, al menos comenzaba a volver el viejo Potter.

-No, lo que es raro es que no huyas y grites sobre alguien acosándote –ahora fue Harry quien sonrió.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía, ahora simplemente dejaría que las cosas ocurrieran. De todo lo que le pasaba era el menor de sus problemas. Una sonrisa a un comentario de Nott no quería decir nada, ¿verdad? _"Esto es patético y lo sabes…"_, le dijo Sirius.

-Eso es nuevo –sonrió Theo complacido y tomó un poco de lo que Harry estaba comiendo en un plato-. ¿Qué tal esta?

-Bien –respondió Harry aun extrañado con esa nueva actitud.

Descubrió que no le desagradaba del todo los nuevos rumbos que estaba tomando Theo, se esforzaba, y vaya que si. _"¿Por qué la importancia? …Lo haces por él, ¿verdad? Te dije que era una mala idea. Nott no quiere más de ti, que lo que Malfoy llegó a obtener. ¿Es lo que quieres, Harry? ¿En verdad?"_, le sermoneó Sirius, pero Harry estaba aprendiendo a ignorarlo.

No era un niño tonto o ingenuo, sabía que lo de Malfoy fue algo momentáneo producto de una gran acumulación sexual que el mismo había provocado y no era nadie para quejarse, además todo lo había hecho consciente, el también buscó ese desenlace. El problema ahora era que las consecuencias siempre llegaban. No era que quisiera algo más con Malfoy, ni que quisiera volverse a acostar con él (aunque ya que estamos en eso, si se le presentará una nueva oportunidad de hacerlo no estaba muy seguro de rechazarla), era simplemente que no le gustaba la forma en la que lo había tratado después de aquello. Ya no era nada igual a como era antes.

"_¿Molestarlo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿O quizás, solo quizás…realmente quieras acostarte con Theo?"_, preguntó Sirius comenzando a preocuparse. El chico estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Te he estado buscando –dijo Blaise tan solo llegar junto a Theo, pero al ver su compañía enmudeció de pronto.

"_Tu no"_, pensó molesto. _"Tu no, Theo, por favor"._

-¿Decías? –inquirió Theo.

-Quería hablar contigo –dijo secamente.

-Pues habla.

-Ya no tengo ganas –bufó Blaise y se marchó sin más.

El pobre Blaise no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba a sus amigos con Potter. Era como una enfermedad que se extendía, si no se cuidaba cabía la posibilidad de contagiarse, pero lo cierto era que el nunca podría contagiarse, era inmune al león.

"_Como todos deberían serlo"_, pensó amargamente.

Harry, que tenía miles de problemas, ni siquiera notó a Blaise. Pero si notó cuando Theo se levantó de la nada. No iba a dejar a su amigo por quedarse a comer con Potter. Bueno quizás por comer si, pero no por Potter.

-¿A dónde vas? –se sorprendió Harry al ser el quien preguntara esta vez.

"_Estas mal chico"_, dijo la Siriusciencia. _"¿Me lo dices ahora?"_, reprochó Harry.

Pero no fue el único sorprendido con esto, Theo se volvió con las cejas arqueadas y a los pocos segundos una sonrisa dibujo su rostro.

-Con Blaise, parece que en serio necesita hablar conmigo.

Harry no respondió, se dijo que eso sería un grave error después de ver la sonrisa que puso cuando lo escuchó hacer esa estúpida pregunta. Theo tampoco dijo nada más y se fue con su sonrisa a buscar a Blaise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquello era un dejávu, uno malo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que llegar a los sitios y encontrarse con Theo y Harry en una posición…? ¿Cómo llamarla? ¿Comprometedora? Si, era un poco de eso, un poco del otro, pero sobre todo muy molesta. ¿Por qué Theo no se rendía? Harry nunca haría nada con el… _"¡No!"_, se interrumpió aterrado. ¿Acaso Harry le había sonreído? Oh, Merlín, y ahora era Theo quien sonreía. _"Calma, calma. Ahí viene Blaise. Si, llévatelo, Blaise, llévatelo… ¡no! ¿Por qué te marchas? ¡Se supone que te lleves a Theo!"_. Supuso que tendría que intervenir, pero Theo se levantó y fue tras Blaise. Eso estaba mejor, mucho mejor. Continuó andando y fue a sentarse con Harry, este ni siquiera le miró.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas? –susurró Draco con discreción mientras se servía un poco de comida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, Potter –gruñó Draco de mala gana y Harry frunció el ceño extrañado.

-No me estoy haciendo el listo. ¿De qué hablas?

-De Theo, de eso hablo. Te lo he advertido en el baño, ¿y ahora coqueteas con él?

-No coque…

-Sé muy bien cuando se coquetea, Potter, lo he hecho miles de veces como para no reconocerlo cuando lo veo. Es la última vez que te lo advierto –susurró amenazante.

-Pues espero que así sea, porque comienzas a hartarme –bufó Harry, se levantó y le dejo ahí solo.

Draco emitió un gruñidito exasperado y dejo la comida tal y como estaba, seguramente si comía algo le haría daño después de estar haciendo corajes. ¿Quién se cree ese Potter?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no se detenía? Llevaba llamándole desde que salió del Gran comedor y Blaise simplemente le ignoraba. Ahora estaba entrando en su habitación y Theo tuvo que correr por miedo a que se encerrara y no le dejara entrar. Blaise ya estaba cerrando cuando Theo se lo impidió.

-¡Oye! –exclamó cuando su amigo casi le agarra los dedos con la puerta- Ten más cuidado.

Blaise no respondió, continuó ignorándolo y se echó en su cama boca abajo. Theo frunció el ceño y terminó de cerrar la puerta, una vez hecho esto se volvió a Blaise y se cruzó de brazos, como si de esa manera su amigo llegara a soltar la lengua.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-No parece nada. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-De nada… -gruñó y se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo- Regresa con Potter.

-¿Con Potter?

-Tu y Draco se la pasan con él, debe ser muy divertido el chico pero ustedes disculparan que no quiera estar cerca de él.

-¿Estas celoso de Potter? –río Theo descruzando los brazos. No lo podía creer, realmente Blaise estaba celoso de Potter, como un chiquillo que siente que su hermano menor le ha robado sus padres.

-Para nada. Es solo que esto no esta bien; nosotros somos amigos, pero no de ese –respondió Blaise tratando de no sonar muy a la defensiva- Confraternizan con el enemigo.

-Pero si eso esta muy bien –repuso Theo con aire vehemente-, así es como se hacen las grandes estrategias. Necesitas saber las debilidades de tu enemigo, Blaise, no puedes simplemente atacar a lo idiota.

-Pero si es lo que siempre hacemos, nunca hemos tenido que estudiar a Potter para molestarlo.

-Eso era antes, éramos unos chiquillos, pero ahora podemos hacer las cosas bien.

-No creas que soy estúpido, Theo, te gusta Potter. Como a Draco –añadió con amargura.

-Esta bien –admitió derrotado, pero no del todo-, puede que me guste un poquito, pero no es nada del otro mundo. Hay quienes me gustan más que él. Como tu –terminó con una sonrisa encantadora.

Estaba mostrando todas sus cartas lentamente, debía ser cuidadoso, no quería dar la impresión de que había ganado la jugada, ya tendría tiempo para regodearse.

Blaise se quedo muy quieto y mirada a Theo con una curiosidad. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo que el creía?

-Si te gusta tan poco, como dices tu, ¿qué haces detrás de el todo el tiempo?

-Es divertido molestarlo y ver como corre –sonrió Theo totalmente sincero.

Blaise asintió en señal de entendimiento y una sonrisa apareció de la nada. Quizás a Theo le gustaba Potter un tanto más de lo que de le decía y ni siquiera lo sabía, pero él si; él sabía identificar ese tipo de cosas, había vivido entre ellas toda su estadía en el colegio. La tensión que existía entre Draco y Theo era tan palpable como la de Draco y Harry, o la del mismo Harry con Theo. Era algo muy natural en Blaise reconocer ese tipo de situaciones, lo único que no lograba entender era por qué él no se encontraba en alguna de ellas. _"Ironía poética"_, se dijo con tristeza.

-¿Y de qué querías hablarme? –insistió Theo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Nada en particular.

-Vamos, Blaise, no seas rencoroso –pidió Theo y añadió con una sonrisita burlona-. Y te quiero más que a Potter.

Blaise suspiró, pero también le sonrió rendido.

-Tú no quieres a Potter.

-Por eso digo que te quiero más que a Potter.

-Esta bien –río Blaise y se acomodó mejor en la cama-. Te lo diré, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Lo prometo –respondió Theo secamente, pues pensaba que no era necesario que Blaise le pidiera guardar el secreto; él nunca diría nada que pudiera comprometerlo.

-Sé algo que ocurrirá mañana por la noche… –comenzó Blaise y su semblante se puso serió de pronto, Theo comprendió de lo que le intentaba hablar y levantó una mano en ademán de que callara. Blaise así lo hizo.

-No me lo digas.

-Necesito que alguien lo sepa.

-Te meterás en problemas, no me lo digas; puedo hacerme una idea de lo que ocurrirá.

-Theo…

-¡No! –lo cortó este bruscamente- Y ni pienses en ir a buscar a Draco para advertirle. Saldrás mal parado si lo haces - Le hubiera gustado añadir que el rubio no se lo merecía, pero si lo decía estaba seguro de que Blaise iba a ir corriendo a contarle por creer que Theo le deseaba algún mal… pero Theo jamás podría deseárselo-. ¿Habrá algún refugio?

Blaise asintió.

-Cuando llegue el momento hablaremos del asunto... Y buscaremos a Draco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ese maldito bastardo –murmuraba Draco enojado.

Sin dejar de despotricar contra el pobre Gryffindor, que no se podía defender debido a que aun no había regresado a la habitación, anduvo hasta el baúl y se puso la pijama. Esa tarde había sido de locos, toda la maldita semana había sido de locos y todo era culpa de ese maldito Gryffindor. Gracias a Merlín que era viernes y que ya no tendría que verle la cara todo el día siguiente, nunca creyó amar tanto un sábado con ahora.

Durante todo el día se la había pasado vigilando a Harry pero a una distancia prudente para que este no lo notara, y había sido bueno pues Harry creyó que lo estaba evitando ese día; no ocurrió nada fuera de lo relativamente normal que había estado esa semana. Theo continuaba acosando a Harry, aunque este parecía cada vez más sumiso ante las provocaciones, lo que molesto mucho al rubio, sin embargo hubo algo que Draco no dejo de notar y era que Theo ahora también tenía un ojo puesto en Blaise.

-Canalla… estúpido imbécil…-continuaba Draco, pero ahora pensando en Theo.

No sabía que era lo que estaba tramando pero no le gustaba por donde estaba llevando las cosas. No era que estuviera celoso de él, era simplemente que no toleraba que le estuviera siguiendo los pasos tan de cerca.

"_¿Pierdes tu encanto, Malfoy?"_, se burló Harry en su cabeza.

¡No! El no estaba perdiendo encanto, era que Theo estaba redescubriendo el suyo y si no hacía algo se iba a quedar atrás muy pronto. No podía perder a Blaise; le gustaba Blaise, quería a Blaise, no quería nada formal y nunca lo querría, no estaba en su naturaleza, pero no quería perderlo. Suspiró cada vez más frustrado y volvió a la cama. Para colmo ese maldito de Potter aun no había vuelto y no podía dormir.

"_¿Necesitas a Potter para dormir, Draco?"_, quiso saber Severus con un tono que no le gusto nada al rubio.

"_Claro que no… simplemente no puedo dormir, así que supongo que puedo leer algo mientras lo espero…quiero decir mientras me da sueño y puede que llegue Potter entonces"_, pensó y luego se quedo paralizado un segundo y negó con la cabeza. Ahora le daba explicaciones a las voces… _"Has perdido el juicio, mi buen hombre"_.

Tomó un libro y se acostó en su lado de la cama, estaba muy orillado para estar solo en la inmensa cama pero no le dio importancia y se puso a leer uno de los libros que tenía sobre la mesita de dormir. Comenzó a leer, pero su cabeza no estaba en el libro, leía, si, claro que leía, pero no entendía ni una maldita palabra de lo que estaba leyendo. Se dio por vencido después de unos minutos y cerró el libro de golpe.

"_¿Tampoco puedes leer sin Potter?"_, continuó Severus con el mismo tonito burlón.

"_¡Cállate ya viejo decrepito!"_, contestó Draco harto.

"_¿Dónde han quedado tus modales? No puedes quejarte, Draco, yo te lo he advertido. Ahora estás perdido, comienzas a depender del leoncito. ¿Es que te estás enamorando?"_

"_¡Jamás! El solo me gusta"_

"_Por algo se ha de empezar"_, intervino Harry ahora. _"Dime, Draco, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de mi?"_

"_Lo estúpido que eres, maldito bastardo de mierda…_

-¡…Tu solo me gustas! ¡No estoy enamorado de ti hijo de puta! ¿Entiendes? ¡No lo estoy! –terminó gritándole a la nada, luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se dejo caer en la cama con las manos en la cara.

"_¿Ya sabes que tienes que hacer para deshacerte de nosotros, Draco?"_, preguntó Severus con fingida amabilidad.

"_Oh, lo sabe, pero nunca cederá. Prefiere que estemos aquí diciéndoselo que decirlo el solito"_, dijo Harry. _"¿Verdad, Draco? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedas seguir escuchándonos antes de que comiences a gritarlo por los pasillos?... ¿Crees que no me enteraré sino lo dices?"_

Ahora Draco no respondió, lo mejor sería ignorarlas; esas estúpidas voces no querían decir nada. El estaba bien, sólo necesitaba descansar, descansar y crear un plan para volver a tener a Blaise a sus pies, como debería ser, como siempre había sido y sin duda sería. No necesitaba de nadie, solo debía volver a tomar el control de si mismo. Tomó su varita de la mesita de noche y apagó la luz con la intención de dormirse, sin embargo no pudo dormir hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente y volver a cerrarse del mismo modo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las cosas habían dado un extraño giro para Harry ese viernes. No tuvo muchas oportunidades de ver a sus amigos, pero eso no le molesto del todo después de la comida y una larga sesión de sexualidad con protección de parte de Hermione. Hacía poco que a Harry dejo de importarle mucho que no se había cuidado con Draco, no creía que este fuera por la vida haciéndolo con cualquiera y sin condón, bueno era una probabilidad, tampoco se mentía pero era mejor pensar en positivo, ya hablaría con el rubio después.

Pero ese después nunca pudo llegar, durante toda la mañana no se había topado con el; en otros tiempos esto habría supuesto una gran alegría (o una indiferencia infinita, en el mayor de los casos), pero dado los últimos días le parecía algo muy extraño. Como siempre salió Theo con algunas de sus jugadas, pero nada más. Y no le gustaba, se volvía a sentir solo y no era como al principio que le fastidiaba estar en esa casa de víboras, era una soledad diferente…

"_Dejémonos de tonterías, ¿quieres? Yo ya hice todo lo que pude para advertirte de esta situación y tu pasaste de mi como la mierda, así que ahora no intentes poner evasivas…Extrañas a Malfoy detrás de ti"_, le dijo Sirius con voz resignada.

"_No extraño a Malfoy detrás de mi, de hecho es muy tranquilizador que haya dejado de hacerlo"_

"_No finjas conmigo, Harry. Soy una parte de ti, ¿recuerdas?"_

"_¿Lo eres?"_

"_¿No te lo mencione?"_, inquirió Sirius pensativo, pero lo descartó casi de inmediato y continuó._ "Bueno ahora lo sabes. Y también sabes que te gustaba que Malfoy anduviera detrás de ti, pero no quieres admitirlo. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya te has acostado con él"_

¿Qué tiene de malo? Durante toda la tarde intento darle una respuesta sincera a Sirius, pero no lo consiguió, para cuando se rindió ya había oscurecido.

"_¿Lo dirás ahora?"_, preguntó Sirius perdiendo la paciencia.

"_No entiendo por qué debo decirlo. Ya te dije que estaba bien, que era muy posible que Malfoy me gustara"_

"_Porque si no lo dices nunca serás capaz de decírselo a él y eso desarrollara una serie de cadenas que nunca terminarán y cuando mueras te arrepentirás"_

"_En serio eres muy dramático para utilizar la voz de mi padrino"_

"_¡Dilo!"_

"_¡Me gusta Malfoy! ¿Contento?"_

"_No, debes hacerlo en voz alta, dítelo a ti mismo, es mucho más difícil que lo digas para ti que para alguien más"_

"_No puedo hacer eso"_

"_Entonces estarás perdido"_

Regresó a la habitación abatido. Realmente deseaba poder decirlo, pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca, parecía que se atoraban en su garganta y se le creaba un nudo que no desaparecía hasta que desistía de hacerlo. Y además qué demonios ganaba con decírselo a Draco, no haría más que burlarse de él y hacerlo público para que más personas pudieran burlarse.

Encontró la habitación en penumbras y vio un bulto a la orilla de la cama; Draco debió acostarse temprano. Cerró la puerta en silencio y no se molestó en prender la luz para llegar hasta la cama, se quito la ropa hasta quedar solo en interiores, la camisa de la escuela y la corbata a medio quitar. No creía buena idea volver a dormir con Draco, pero la noche anterior no había pasado nada, de hecho no se habían hablado, por no decir que ni siquiera se miraron.

Suspiró y se quedó de pie mirando el bulto en la cama. ¿Realmente le gustaba Draco Malfoy? No era feo, y el cuerpo que tenía estaba para babearse, pero no se trataba de eso. Cuando uno dice que le gusta una persona no se refiere a su físico, se refiere a la personalidad, a los gustos y puede que hasta algunos defectos de la misma. No estaba muy seguro de que le gustara la personalidad del rubio, ni siquiera que le agradara su forma de pensar. ¿Por qué Sirius se empeñaba en que le gustaba? No lo conocía lo suficiente para decidir algo así y lo que le conocía a Malfoy de tiempos pasados no le gustaba nadita.

"_Lo siento, pero la verdad es que no me gusta, Sirius"_

"_Ve más allá, Harry. No te quedes con el cascarón"_

"_Él jamás me dejará ver más allá"_

"_No necesitas su permiso"_

-¿Te quedarás ahí parado? –preguntó Draco dándose la vuelta para poder mirarlo desde la cama- Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta que no muerdo.

-No me he puesto la pijama –respondió la pijama y encendió la luz con la varita- Creía que dormías.

Draco se extraño con la respuesta. No es que esta fuera extraña, es que era…normal; estaban teniendo una conversación normal.

-Hace frío –dijo Draco.

-Aquí siempre hace frío.

-Lo se, pero este es diferente. Hace más frío –rectificó Draco sorprendiéndose a si mismo de ser completamente sincero con Potter. No es que fuera algo importante, ¡estaban hablando del clima! Por Merlín.

Harry asintió y sacó su pijama del baúl al pie de la cama y se terminó de quitar el uniforme, Draco no dejo de mirarlo en silencio.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día? –preguntó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno ayer estuviste molestándome todo el día con lo del Nott y ahora te desapareces, es algo raro. Hasta yo lo he notado –terminó con una sonrisita.

Draco sonrió ante la pequeña auto burla de Harry, pero no respondió. De pronto se dio cuenta que tenía mucho sueño.

"_¿Puedes dormir ahora que Potter llegó?"_, inquirió Severus, pero Draco pasó de él.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre eso –dijo Draco al fin-. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con Theo, ya habrás visto que hará cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere.

-En realidad hoy lo he visto muy animado con Zabini, ¿son novios o algo así?

-No –sonrió Draco con un resoplido-. En realidad con quien tiene una relación "o algo así", Blaise es conmigo.

"_Oh, miren al pequeño Draco sincerándose con Potter"_, dijo Severus.

-¿Contigo?

"_¿Ves lo que has hecho, Draco? Has hecho llorar a un niño"_, insistió con la burla Severus.

-Nos acostamos –explicó Draco, de pronto ya no quería hablar del tema-. Nada formal, no es mi estilo.

Harry terminó de ponerse la pijama y se fue a su extremo de la cama; a Draco nunca le pareció la cama tan grande como ahora.

"_Me acercaré si me lo pides"_, le dijo Harry. _"Ya sabes, por lo del frío"_

"_No haré nada que me aconseje una voz en mi cabeza"_

Harry apagó la luz.

-Bunas noches, Malfoy –escuchó el rubio en la oscuridad.

-Buenas noches, Potter.

¿Quién diría que a partir de que se acostó con Potter podrían tener conversaciones normales? ¿Qué más necesitaban para poder conocer otras cosas el uno del otro?

"_Solo tienes decirlo, Harry"_

"_Tu sabes lo que no ocurrirá si no abres esa bocota tuya"._

**El siguiente será el cap final ToT**

**Pero descuiden, que planeo hacerle un epilogo. Uno bueno, no como J.K. ¬¬**

**Besitos y lamento la demora del anterior cap .**


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Invasión**

Era imposible… no podría dormir en esa cama, no esa noche, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

"_Bueno, yo tengo una idea de ello",_ se burló Sirius.

Basta ya. Era más que suficiente, no iba a ser atacado por su padrino de esa manera, bueno, al menos no en esa habitación. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado se levantó, se puso los pantalones y una playera cualquiera encima y salió a la sala común. Pero se dio cuenta de que tampoco quería estar ahí, la verdad era que entre más lejos estuviera de todo ese verde y plata que le recordaba tanto a cierta maldita persona, es que se encontraría mejor, así que salió de la sala común y caminó sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos.

No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que le perturbaba exactamente, era una sensación asfixiante, literalmente. Se detuvo y se sentó apoyando la espalda en un muro.

—Vaya mierda –murmuró.

—Dímelo a mí –se giró bruscamente para encontrarse de frente con Draco—. La verdad es que caminas muy rápido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada… siguiéndote.

Se sentó a su lado y se miró las manos. Lo había sentido levantarse de la cama y sencillamente decidió obedecer a su impulso de seguirlo, se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo donde estaba y que estaba haciendo el leoncito.

"_Pero mírate ahora Draco",_ se mofó Severus, "_eres todo un papito preocupado por tu cachorrito"._

Harry tampoco quiso decir nada. De pronto la asfixia se había terminado. Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que dejaron de sentir el trasero, luego Draco se removió un poco y miró a Harry.

—Realmente no debí ponerme así el otro día.

— ¿Cuál de todos? –sonrió Harry, Draco devolvió el gesto y volvió a mirarse las manos.

—Todos… pero en especial ese en que te pregunte por…bueno por quien tuviste sexo antes.

— ¡Ah! Esa vez que tenias tu mano en mi culo –río Harry y dio gracias a que Draco no lo miró pues estaba igual de colorado que el.

—Si esa…

—Descuida, creo que al final terminó bien, ¿no?

—Bueno, pudo haber sido sin duda bastante mejor que eso –alardeó.

—Ya… Oye, sobre eso de que me considerabas de tu propiedad…

—No lo hago –interrumpió Draco, claro que mentía descaradamente, pero quién se fijaba.

—Dijiste… –pero Harry no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que escuchó una fuerte estampida de voces y pasos por el otro pasillo.

"_¡Nos descubrieron!"_, gritó Sirius alarmado. _"Están deseosos de sangre, te lo advertí Harry, ¿no te dije que tenías que parar todo esto? Ahora tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias. Oh, esto está mal… ahora tendrás que besar a la serpiente, casarte y tener una vida feliz los siguientes cuarenta segundos antes de que lleguen y nos acorralen"._

"_¡Basta, Sirius! Dices puras incoherencias."_

"_¿Llamas incoherencia a una multitud enardecida e histérica que viene a atraparte?"_

"_Vale, es una multitud histérica, pero no enardecida… pasa algo…"_

— ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Draco ya de pie, se encontraba aparentemente igual de alarmado que la siriusciencia. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Cálmate, no debe ser nada grave –si, también mentía descaradamente, pero su mentira si tenía un buen motivo, la gente histérica era más peligrosa que el peligro en sí.

— ¡Que no es nada! ¿Potter desde cuando hay un alboroto así a esta hora?

Entonces el tontuelo de Harry se alarmó también, no por la misma razón que Sirius, claro. Harry tenía en mente algo más, algo tipo Voldemort y sus mortífagos, lo que estaba más cerca de la realidad que lo que el mismo Harry quisiera, hubiera preferido a la multitud enardecida y sedienta de sangre de Sirius, francamente.

"_¿En serio Harry? ¿Te asusta más Voldemort? Francamente no lo creo. Quiero decir, Voldemort es Voldemort, claro, pero con la serpiente rubia estamos hablando de tu corazoncito…"_

"_¿Te parece buen momento, Sirius?"_

Lo siguiente de lo que realmente fue consciente es que corría detrás de Draco a las mazmorras. Todo era confusión y caos, alumnos corriendo y gritando totalmente fuera de sí buscando algún mago mayor que les dijera qué hacer… ¿mayor? Bueno en realidad ya a esas alturas obedecerían a cualquiera que les dijese algo qué hacer sin importar lo poco racional que sea, como notó Harry al distinguir a unos chicos, quizás de segundo, corriendo hacia donde les indicaba Peevs.

— ¡Vuelvan a sus salas comunes! –Les gritó Harry rápidamente al pasar— ¡Ahí deberá estar su jefe de casa!

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó Draco cuando volvió a alcanzarlo.

—No lo sé… sólo lo espero.

Draco se paró en seco y se giró en redondo provocando que Harry chocara de frente con él.

— ¿Ves? –exclamó súbitamente molesto—No sabes una mierda de todo esto y te crees lo suficientemente capaz de manejar la situación. ¡Eres insufrible! Esto no es otro juego tuyo Potter, están atacando la escuela y pronto llegara _él_.

—Bueno alguien tiene que hacerlo… —se defendió, pero cuando comenzaba a sentirse airado por la actitud del otro se dio cuenta de algo—. ¿Tú sabías que esto pasaría?

Ahora Draco desvió ligeramente la mirada, tan solo una fracción de segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para ponerse en evidencia.

—No…

—Mentiroso –acusó.

"_Harry…"_

"_Ya cállate Sirius"_, le reprendió Harry sin saber que esa fue realmente la última vez que llegó a escuchar a Sirius en su cabeza.

—No sabía que lo harían hoy… no estaba planeado así –confesó Draco a la defensiva.

—Pero lo sabías.

—No eres el único que pelea e intenta sobrevivir, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? –saltó el rubio.

—Porque soy de tu propiedad, ¿no? –bufó Harry — ¿O todo esto era para entregarme a Voldemort?

— ¡Oh! ¡Típico, Potter, típico! ¿Realmente crees que todos van detrás de ti para que _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _ lo recompense? No te estoy entregando, de hecho, te guío al único lugar seguro del castillo, ¡so estúpido!

— ¿Qué?

El mecanismo cerebral de Harry tuvo un apagón de dos segundos para reiniciarse con toda su potencia: acababa de enviar a un montón de chiquillos asustados a lugares encerrados, donde las probabilidades indicaban que quizás ya se encontrara ahí un mortífago… Y no sabía dónde demonios estaban sus amigos. Sabía que podían cuidarse solos, pero le reconfortaría más si supiera al menos donde se encontraban.

Un montón de chiquillos pasaron corriendo por su lado y uno de ellos le aventó al pasar regresándolo a la realidad.

—…es ahí donde se reunirán los hijos de mortífagos para sacarlos a salvo –terminó Draco.

— ¡Imbécil!

— ¡Qué demonios Potter! –gritó Draco, pero para esto Harry ya había dado media vuelta y salido pitando para el lado contrario a las mazmorras.

"_Debemos irnos ahora, Draco"_, le recordó Severus en su cabeza.

"_¡No pensarás dejarme a mi suerte! ¡Tú conoces todo el plan!"_, se indignó Harry.

"_Para lo que eso importa, es evidente que este es un nuevo plan."_

"_¡Debemos seguirlo Draco! ¡Vamos! Potter estará bien, pero si tu no lo sigues tu padre…"_

"_Padre…."_

—Joder –gruñó volviéndose para seguir corriendo a las mazmorras.

"_¿Por qué siempre tienes que jugar a ser el héroe? ¡Eres un mocoso como todos nosotros!"_

"_¿Realmente crees eso?"_

Ya no respondió y apretó el paso. No podía dejar de verse a sí mismo y a Harry en su cabeza, los dos corriendo en diferentes direcciones. Es difícil decir si ese sería un final en una película, supongo que dependiendo de la clase de película que sea, si es drama muy probablemente lo sería, en cambio en una de acción no terminaría hasta pasada la escena de la batalla, ahora que si hablamos de una comedia romántica… es difícil decirlo, quizás con un bonito mensaje oculto podría pasar por final. Bueno, después de todo no tenía por qué haberse preocupado tanto por todo el rollo con Potter, los caminos estaban más que claros.

— ¡Draco! –Gritó Blaise al verlo entrar a la sala común— ¡Merlín! Me tenías preocupado. Han adelantado la fecha…

— ¿Si? No me digas –gruñó.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Blaise, si quisiera una novia… -advirtió Draco cada vez más irritado.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo –les dijo Theo uniéndose a ellos de la nada—, el plan es el mismo. En un momento llegara Yaxley, ya saben qué hacer.

Draco asintió, sin embargo su sentimiento de ira se fue disipando dejando entrar al pánico.

"_Conoces el plan Draco… te lo sabes", _intentó calmarlo Severus.

"_Si… lo conozco."_

Lo sabía, Yaxley llegaría con otro par de mortífagos y se llevarían a la mayoría, a los que habían sido elegidos personalmente por _el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado_ para salvarse. El estaba dentro de esos, pero por poco.

Harry corrió en dirección a la torre Gryffindor indicándoles a todos los alumnos que se encontraba que salieran del castillo. Pelearían afuera, eso les daría más oportunidades; dentro de poco el castillo sería invadido y controlado.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Hermione!

—Harry no logro encontrar a Ron –su amiga se encontraba igual de aterrada que toda la multitud. Harry entristeció momentáneamente recordando a Draco; su amiga se encontraba en ese estado por Ron y no por la confusión general.

—Tranquila, lo encontraremos. Hay que evacuar el castillo, es…

Se escuchó un gran estallido que parecía provenir de abajo del castillo.

—No podemos ir abajo Harry. Intentan entrar.

—Eso es lo que quieren que creamos. Entraran por las mazmorras…

—Pero…

— ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

La chica lo miró dubitativa y asintió, Harry le tomó de la mano y continuaron el camino a la torre enviando a un montón de gente afuera.

—Tienen que salir del castillo –decían.

— ¡Harry! ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Los mortífagos intentan entrar!

— ¡Ron! –gritó Hermione aliviada y corrió a abrazarle.

—Los mortífagos básicamente ya están dentro, tenemos que sacarlos a todos. Así tendremos más probabilidades.

¿Probabilidades de qué? Bueno suponía que eso tendrían que averiguarlo, quizás de sobrevivir, quizás de que les cayera una gran roca del castillo y murieran rápidamente debajo de ella, quizás las probabilidades hablaban más de salir y coger un poco más de esperanza de que se levantarían a la mañana siguiente exhaustos pero felices de estar vivos y que todo haya pasado, de que podrían reír una vez más, platicar con sus amigos… besar a un amante. Ese tipo de cosas que hacen que te quieras levantar en la mañana más nublada.

"_Draco tiene razón, no sé ni una mierda."_

Les explicó editada y rápidamente su charla con Draco y los envió en grupos a diferentes partes del castillo a sacar a la gente. De pronto se dio cuenta que esta solo… muy solo. Realmente no había nadie más en ese piso o eso parecía.

—Joder –susurró.

—A pesar de todo eres muy lento –dijo una voz detrás de él, y se giró sobresaltado.

— ¡Coño! ¡Blaise! ¿No deberías estar en las mazmorras o algo así?

—No, de hecho estoy justo donde debería. Tú, por otro lado, deberías estar en la torre Gryffindor Potter, no es educado hacer esperar a nadie.

El corazón se le aceleró. Así que ya estaba esperándole, ¿tan predecible era?

—Sigue tu curso Potter, no quisiera tener problemas por arreglar cuentas contigo.

—Yo no te debo nada.

—Camina –instó y con un ademán de la cabeza señaló el siguiente pasillo.

Lo pensó, no tenía caso, habría que seguir y que Merlín y todos los grandes magos y dioses de la historia lo acompañaran. Pasó por un lado del Slytherin y continuó hasta llegar a la torre, la dama gorda ya no se encontraba en el retrato y este estaba semiabierto.

"_Linda invitación."_

Y justo cuando estaba por pasar un pie por el retrato algo lo jaló hacía atrás tapándole la boca.

—Shhhh… Soy yo.

"_Draco"_

Se dejó guiar hasta el siguiente pasillo y una vez lo bastante alejado de la entrada lo soltó.

—No puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto –susurró Draco asustado.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que haces?

—Shhh… baja la voz. Intento salvarte.

—Pues no intentes, no podrás. Será mejor que regreses a las mazmorras, estoy seguro que lo lograras sin dificultad.

—Te tiene acorralado, pero aun puedes huir. Si entras ahí no saldrás, trae a la serpiente consigo, no la deja.

—No le temo a Nagini.

— ¡No seas estúpido! –se exasperó lo más quedo que pudo.

—Tú no seas gallina… Pelea conmigo.

—Ya lo hago. ¿Qué no ves?

—Imbécil, contra Voldemort.

—…eso hago, estúpido –gruñó.

—Oh… lo siento. Pero no hablaba de eso, entra conmigo, ayúdame matando a la serpiente.

—No, no puedo. No debo dejar que me vea.

Harry lo miró extrañado.

—Mira… mi padre ha dado mucho por mi seguridad… y Severus también, no puedo pagarles así. No sería justo.

Se miraron unos segundos más, Draco preocupado y Harry reencontrándolo a la vez que componía una sonrisa realmente encantadora.

—Está bien, espérame afuera, ¿vale?

— ¿Por qué sonríes?... ¿Afuera? Potter no puedo quedarme aquí.

Harry lo tomó de la corbata y lo atrajo a sí para plantarle un beso. ¡Y qué beso! La gloria le quedaba corta. Por un instante olvidó a Voldemort, por un instante fue pleno y casi feliz de que todo aquello se hubiera dado, pues ahora sabía, ya podía entender por qué le gustaba tanto el jodido Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Y eso? –preguntó Draco pasmado a unos centímetros de su rostro. Joder no quería alargar la distancia, no, no, no, por favor no.

—Porque después de todo no eres un egoísta de mierda…creo –sonrió Harry y a su pesar el rubio también tuvo que hacerlo.

—Pero tú aun eres un niñato que se cree héroe.

— ¿Te encontraré cuando termine?

—Primero preocúpate por terminar vivo.

— ¿Qué harás tu? –preguntó asustado de pronto.

—Descuida… Yo tengo que seguir el plan. No es que no te tenga fe, es precaución. Es mi padre, entiende.

Harry asintió y volvió a besarle, ahora tiernamente saboreando sus labios, acariciando su mejilla tersa con una mano.

—Cuídate.

—Tú también.

—Cuando todo terminó y las cosas se calmaron no logré encontrarlo –concluyó Harry.

— ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes? –preguntó Hermione conmovida a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por lo hombros.

Se encontraban en el departamento de Hermione y Ron, quienes hacía poco se habían mudado juntos con la delicadeza de no decirles a sus padres. Harry se había quedado a cenar y curiosamente comentó lo bien que se veía Draco, ya que esa mañana se lo había topado en el callejón Diagón y habían quedado de verse el día siguiente.

—Porque éramos más chicos… creo que me dio pena.

—No es para menos –se burló Ron e ignoró la mirada de su novia—. Vamos Harry, amigo, tus gustos, aun para ser gay, son nefastos.

—No quisiera pelear por esto, Ron.

—No voy a pelear –prometió—, al contrario; desde que llegaste te ves bastante contento y te estimo más de lo que detesto a Malfoy, así que… —se alzó de hombros y Harry sonrió.

"_Eso es a lo que yo llamo ser amigo."_

"_¿Sirius?"_

"_¡Harry! ¡Tanto tiempo!"_

"_Oh… mierda._

¡Fin!

**Oh, cielos. No saben la pena que me da con todos ustedes que han estado esperando el cap, seguro a más de uno se les olvido la existencia de esta historia, pero es que el maldito capitulo no salía, fue horrible, pero he aprendido una lección de todo esto, créanme.**

**De verdad discúlpenme T.T**

**Se los ruego…**

**Los quiero :D**

**Gracias a mi beta que no me olvida a pesar de todo. **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Epílogo**_

_**Una nueva cama…**_

Nada mejor para recordar los viejos tiempos que con una taza de café bien caliente, algo de merienda, un par de cuentos y variados ojos husmeando alrededor y un viejo compañero para reír y sorprenderse del tiempo que ha transcurrido. Si, sin duda esa era una agradable tarde y sólo podía mejorarse de una sola forma…

"_¿Sabes que sería perfecto para este comienzo? Que le mostraras tu colección de estampitas a Malfoy, ya sabes, esas que tienes en tu recámara… debajo de tu cama", _ aconsejó la siriusciencia harta ya de tanta palabrería.

"_¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Por supuesto que no!", _saltó Harry.

"_¡Oh, vamos! Después de todo ya pasaron dos años. No es malo pasar al siguiente nivel"._

—Sí, bueno no puedo culpar del todo a Blaise; la verdad es que tu nunca fuiste muy amable con él –comentó Draco volviendo a Harry a la realidad.

—Era muy difícil –admitió Harry con una sonrisa y cambió abruptamente el tema—. Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos aquí?

— ¡Vaya! Mmmh… unas dos horas creo. Es curioso que no haya querido golpearte durante todo este tiempo.

—Muy gracioso…

—Si tienes algo que hacer entiendo completamente –sonrió Draco excusándolo.

—No en realidad no tengo nada mejor que hacer, es sólo que llevamos todo este tiempo aquí y no hemos hablado de… pues, de lo que pasó.

— ¿Y qué es eso que pasó? –inquirió el rubio con sorpresa fingida.

—Vamos a ver –aventuró Harry fingiendo también—, podría ser el hecho que tuvimos relaciones, o quizás del porqué estabas tan celoso de Theo, o también está el hecho de que nos pasamos medio semestre insinuándonos el uno al otro.

—La última no cuenta, básicamente era una típica pelea entre nosotros.

— ¿En serio?

—Si… algo así. Como sea no cuenta.

— ¡Oh! Entonces qué te parece el hecho de que te pedí que me esperaras y nunca di contigo.

—Lo que pedías era imposible.

— ¡Nunca di contigo!

– Era un suicidio quedarme, te lo dije, tenía que seguir el plan.

— ¡Nunca! –enfatizó.

— ¿Y esto qué es? –Se burlo Draco— Vamos, no seas tan dramático, lo que querías decir entonces lo puedes decir ahora.

Bueno eso era cierto, no podía seguir fulminándolo al rubio con la mirada después de aquel punto.

— ¿Y bien? –animó el slytherin con aquel derroche de autosuficiencia que desquiciaba a Harry…

…pero demonios, también le fascinaba aquella expresión. Era casi éxtasis. Sabía que era un juego del rubio, como aquellos en los que se retaban a besarse.

"_El chico es un Don Juan cuando quiere, no cabe duda"_, ayudó Sirius.

Quiere. Quería. Querer. Draco.

"_¿Lo que desea Draco?"_

Si. ¿Qué deseaba Draco en realidad? ¿Y qué quería él? En realidad no estaba enamorado de Draco, todo era meramente sexual, admitía que le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho el condenado, pero de ahí a otra cosa… eran años luz.

—Potter regresa.

Draco le había estado arrojando cubitos de azúcar a la cara hasta que uno dio contra sus gafas llamando al fin su atención.

— ¡Coño! ¿Sabes cuánto me costaron estas gafas?

—No y no me importa. ¿Por qué no simplemente preguntas, eh?

— ¿Qué cosa?

Draco sonrió de lado de una manera totalmente encantadora, pero en realidad fue lo que dijo lo que hizo que Harry quedara encantado.

— ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

Manos, manos, manos, iban y venían, subiendo y bajando, acariciando, recordando aquella piel que alguna vez llegaron a tocar. Unas viajaban por los hermosos y blancos pectorales, otras por la espalda subiendo hasta el cuello y tirando del cabello dorado. Iban y venían. Bajando por las abdominales y rodeando hasta llegar a las nalgas.

Gemidos dulces y placenteros envolvían sus oídos, escapando de sus bocas sin poder ser contenidos; había besos húmedos y desesperados, algo de charla sin sentido. Palabras que se cruzaban por su mente y salían disparadas por un gatillo invisible; Harry sólo esperaba que esta vez esas palabras no terminaran matando la pasión.

—Joder Potter…

Se tiraron en la cama bebiéndose mutuamente, dejándose sin aire por periodos de tiempo. Era todo tan jodidamente excitante, el rubio se sentía hambriento de pronto, quería que ese cuerpo sobre el suyo se uniera con él, así que comenzó a masajear las nalgas de Harry hasta llegar a su entrada para después prepararlo rápidamente.

—Quiero cogerte tan duro… -murmuró a su oído completamente fuera de sí enloqueciendo a Harry— tan, tan duro…

No aguardó respuesta simplemente giró a Harry boca abajo con el trasero levantado y lo penetró. Dicho y hecho el rubio comenzó a cogerse a Harry. Una embestida cada vez más dura que la anterior los llevó a correrse a los dos, aquella vez no hubo el grito que Draco esperaba, pero aun así fue magnífico, aunque claro que juraría sobre la tumba de cualquiera que para la próxima vez torturaría lentamente al leoncito hasta que gritara su nombre una y otra vez. Sí, eso bastaría para que no volviera a olvidarlo.

—Joder –exhaló Harry volviéndose boca arriba con la respiración descontrolada.

—No ha estado mal –concedió Draco sonriente.

—Joder.

— ¿Es todo lo que dirás?

Harry pestañeó mirando al techo. ¿Eso era todo?

—Malfoy –dijo aparentando serenidad—, ¿esto sólo es por el sexo?

—Increíble –susurró el rubio sentándose, Harry lo miró con ceño y se puso a su altura.

— ¿Lo es? –insistió Harry.

—No lo sé… quizás.

—Bueno tu qué crees.

Draco se recargo en la cabecera de la cama y cruzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Creo…

— ¿Si? –preguntó ansioso.

—Déjame hablar Potter –gruño, pero casi de inmediato le devolvió una sonrisa discreta—. Creo que es algo que tendremos que averiguar, ¿no crees?

Ahora Harry también sonreía abiertamente.

—Creo que es la mejor idea he escuchado.

Draco lo atrajo hacía si y lo atrapó con un beso.

—Ahora qué me dices sobre averiguar quién da mejores mamadas –propuso el rubio coqueto.

Pero esa era una de las tantas cosas que la Siriusciencia realmente _no_ quería saber las respuestas. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Además no era tan divertido seguir en la cabeza de Harry ahora que ya no podía molestarlo.

Tristemente era hora de partir.

¡FIN!

**Ahora si el fin.**

**Sé que costaba creer que el ultimo cap era el final de la historia, pero ese realmente era el final que tenía pensado desde el principio. Una vez más no se les puede dar gusto a todos, y yo estoy muy contenta con la historia. Espero que aunque no les guste del todo el cap final hayan disfrutado el camino a él.**

**Hasta la próxima historia.**

**Y gracias por leer.**

**P.D.: Perdónenme, por favor. Ya me habían mencionado que era doble el cap anterior, pero no me había pasado a revisarlo hasta ahora y luego me quede sin red unos 15 días y apenas están reconectándolo hoy. Les aviso que publicaré dos cap de ****No hay ni un solo corazón**** y que próximamente ya habrá caps nuevos de ****Antes de suyo nuestro****. Realmente lo siento mucho. **


End file.
